


Расскажи мне сказку (я буду слушать её во сне)

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Once Upon A Time, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Het, M/M, Romance, Slash, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стива застает врасплох тринадцатилетний мальчик, утверждающий, что Стив - его родной отец, и просит лишь об одном: помочь его приёмному папе найти любовь всей его жизни.<br/>Герои Марвел в мире «Однажды в сказке». Персонажи сериала не появляются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. — 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> не состоявшемуся «жили долго и счастливо»  
> и Мери
> 
> Беты:   
> [Мери Кей Шеллу](https://ficbook.net/authors/492471)  
> [Robert Downey jr.](https://ficbook.net/authors/177797)

_— Малыш, да у тебя проблемы..._   
_— Да, и ты с ними разберёшься._   
_© «Однажды в сказке»_

Темнело нынче рано. Абсолютно незнакомые места; высокие деревья, казалось, касались небес. Неосвещенная дорога среди леса больше походила на заброшенную трассу, которую заменила другая. Ориентироваться приходилось лишь по свету фар, и Стив снизил скорость до минимума. Каким бы хорошим водителем он ни был, предсказать неожиданные появления дикой фауны было не под силу даже ему.

Стив никогда не слышал о городке, в который они направлялись. «Сторибрук». Маленький город с причудливым названием казался ему сказкой, насмешкой, но спутник пытался доказать ему обратное. Спутник поведал и пару других интересных фактов. Он сказал, что его имя _Питер_ , ему _тринадцать_ и Стив - его _родной_ отец. Причин не верить ему у Стива было предостаточно, но совсем не было поводов бросить ребёнка в одиночестве в большом городе. Какую бы чушь Питер не говорил, но его ждали дома. Ответственность по возвращению мальчика домой Роджерс, не задумываясь, взял на себя.

Чем ближе к городу они подъезжали, тем сильнее темнело небо, предвещая дождь. На горизонте замаячил огонёк, и Стив обрадовался, предвкушая окончание путешествия. На самом краю города их встретила полицейская машина с громилой-шерифом за рулём. Тот поздоровался с Питером, назвав его по имени, и это значило, что теперь с чистой совестью можно возвращаться обратно в Нью-Йорк и начать снова принимать клиентов, а шериф сам разберётся с мальчишкой. От кого он сбежал даже знать не хотелось.

— Простите, сэр, — сказал шериф, рассматривая документы Стива. Малец уже давно сидел в полицейской машине, и, по правде говоря, Стив надеялся слинять как можно быстрее. — Но вам придётся пройти со мной в участок.

— Что? — возмутился он. — Я просто привез сбежавшего мальчика, передал его в ваши сильные руки и с чистой совестью хочу уехать домой.

— Его отец хочет поговорить с вами.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как встретиться с родителями Питера и объяснить им, что сам Стив не виноват в том, что мальчик решил сбежать. Он ехал на своей машине вслед за шерифом, несколько раз проклянув себя за то, что ввязался в эту историю, когда мог просто передать Питера Нью-Йоркской полиции.

Улицы города, в большинстве своём, были узкими, машина с трудом вмещалась в некоторые переулки, и когда они выехали на главную площадь в центре города, Стив ощутил облегчение и небывалую радость при виде широкой дороги. Проехав ещё пару метров, машина шерифа остановилась. Стив припарковался недалеко от неё, не став дожидаться сигнала. Осмотрев вывески заведений, выстроившихся в ряд по главной улице, Роджерс захлопнул дверь машины и подошёл к шерифу и Питеру.

— Мой отец может показаться тебе ещё тем засранцем, — улыбнулся Питер, когда они заходили в участок. — Но на самом деле он хороший человек.

Стив представлял себе полицейский участок совсем иначе. Ему доводилось пару раз оказываться в Нью-Йоркской полиции, но это помещение даже отдалённо не походило на те участки, в которых он бывал.

Несколько камер располагались по всему периметру небольшой комнаты, в центре которой стоял массивный стол из тёмного дерева, заваленный всякими бумагами и упаковками от китайской еды на вынос. Дополнялся он тремя стульями, стоявшими по разные стороны от стола, а в углу красовался старый диван.

Сев на один из стульев, Стив продолжал рассматривать всё, что попадалось ему на глаза, и даже фотографии, висевшие на стене, привлекали его внимание, в то время как Питер отчаянно надеялся, что Стив посмотрит на него.

— Пап! — громко сказал Питер, поднявшись на ноги, от чего диван громко скрипнул.

— Иди в машину, поговорим дома.

На скрип и голос повернулся Стив. В проходе он увидел лишь спину Питера, зато его отец смотрел точно в глаза, и от этого становилось не по себе. Взгляд его был строгим, как и костюм, тёмный, выглаженный, идеально сидевший. Поерзав, Стивен уселся удобнее, сложив руки в замок на коленях. Мужчина, пододвинув стул, сел напротив него.

— Тор, прошу, оставь нас.

— Покараулю Питера в машине, господин мэр.

_Господин мэр? Чёрт возьми, во что он вообще ввязался?_

Шериф вышел, демонстративно закрыв за собой дверь.

— Стивен Роджерс, господин мэр, — представился Стив; получилось, на его взгляд, глупо, но напряженное молчание его убивало.

— Был бы рад сказать, что рад знакомству, но не скажу, — ядовито улыбнулся мэр. — Энтони Старк.

Стив было протянул руку для рукопожатия, но быстро её отдернул, поняв, что мэр этот жест не одобрил.

— Как он нашёл вас? — спросил Энтони.

— Сам бы хотел это знать.

— Вы его искали?

— Нет.

— У него уже есть отец.

— А кто сказал, что я вообще имею к этому какое-нибудь отношение? — взбунтовался Стив, втянутый во всю эту авантюру без какого-либо желания. — Не думаю, что стоит слепо верить слову ребёнка.

Достав небольшую коробочку из внутреннего кармана пиджака, мэр протянул её Стиву. Пальцы предательски затряслись, стало тяжело концентрироваться. _Он её помнил. Бордовая, чуть вытертая по краям с помятой крышкой_. Переборов себя, он открыл коробочку. В ней лежал старый компас, потрепанный, но не пыльный, с начищенной серебряной цепочкой, блестевшей в искусственном свете. Вытащив компас, Стив поднял крышку, скрывающую циферблат, внутри которой была вложена фотография. Он сглотнул, вспоминая, как давно не видел _её_. Северная стрелка указывала ровно на него самого, южная - на мэра.

— Всё ясно, — пробормотал Энтони, тут же вскочив на ноги.

Он быстро зашагал, обошёл комнату несколько раз, пока Стив продолжал неотрывно смотреть на компас. Окончательное понимание происходящего повергло в шок, но вскоре он откинул в сторону все мысли, пытаясь сосредоточиться. В руках он держал истинное подтверждение отцовства. Не нужно никакой генетической экспертизы или любого другого теста: Стив уже его прошёл.

— У него уже есть отец, — вторил Энтони, упираясь руками в стол; большая кипа бумаг упала на пол. — Не смей! Не смей забирать его у меня.

— Я ни на что не претендую, господин мэр, — выдавил Стив, приходя в себя. — Ни на что, кроме этой вещи, — закрыв компас, он сжал его в руке.

— Забирай, — буркнул Старк. — И убирайся отсюда. Не порти нам жизнь.

— Я как раз собирался, — оправдывался он, пряча дорогую вещь в карман. — Но вы захотели меня видеть.

— Больше не хочу.

— И, надеюсь, ваш сын не увяжется за мной.

— Не беспокойся. Тринадцать лет я успешно с ним справлялся. Справлюсь и сейчас.

Кивнув, Стив молча вышел из участка, оставив мэра в полном одиночестве.

В машине оказалось слишком холодно, и Стив упорно кутался в куртку, которая была совсем не предназначена для такой погоды. Он сжимал в руке компас и никак не хотел его отпускать. Компас - старый, но рабочий - был чертовым напоминанием, заставлял окунуться в прошлое. Боль возвращалась снова и снова, при каждом взгляде на столь значимую вещь.

По стеклу постучали. Взяв себя в руки, Стив отпустил окно.

— Сэр, я не советую вам ехать в ночь, — улыбнулся шериф. — Дорога плохая, небезопасная.

— Ваш мэр убьёт меня, если я не уеду.

— Я здесь по его просьбе, — шериф облокотился на открытое окно, и под тяжестью его рук машина прогнулась. — Он не желает вам смерти. Оставляйте машину здесь, пойдёмте к Филу. У него мотель с хорошими комнатами.

Хорошенько взвесив все «за» и «против», оценив своё состояние, Стив посчитал, что лучше уехать утром, когда эмоциональная волна отпустит его.

 

 

***

Несмотря на поздний час, в кафе было шумно. Все столы были заняты, и Стив выбрал место у барной стойки. Шериф сел с ним рядом, попросив светловолосого парня налить ему выпить.

— А вы что будете? — спросил он у Стива.

— Чай.

Парень за стойкой удивился, но заказ принял.

— Так значит, Стив, верно? — обратился к нему шериф.

— Верно, — кивнул он, принимая чашку от бармена.

— И ты биологический отец Питера?

— Выходит, что так.

— Он, конечно, смышлёный парень, но когда говорил мне, что поедет в Нью-Йорк за отцом, я ему не поверил. Думал, шутит поди. Проказник, — Тор принял свой заказ от бармена и продолжил: — Кто ж знал, что он серьёзно настроен. Я и мэру говорил об этом, но он, как и я, решил, что Питер дурачится...

— Тор, что там насчёт сигнализации? — за стойкой появился мужчина, прервав разговор; на вид ему было больше сорока, светло-русые волосы ещё не поседели, да и морщин на лице почти не было. Он дружелюбно улыбнулся Стиву, а потом вновь посмотрел на шерифа. — Уже два месяца как жду, когда починят.

— Фил! — взвыл Тор и стал что-то ему объяснять.

Слушать их Стивен не стал. Он достал компас и, открыв его, положил перед собой. Смотреть на старую фотографию было не просто. Он и забыл всё то, что чувствовал много лет назад. Фотография немного выцвела, но Пегги на ней по-прежнему была прекрасной. Сглотнув ком в горле, Стив сделал глоток и, подавившись, обжег язык. Шериф похлопал его по спине, а шустрый бармен принёс холодной воды.

— Это она? — через чур общительный Тор, чересчур даже для шерифа, уставился на фотографию.

— Кто? — придя в себя, Стив закрыл компас и спрятал его в карман.

— Мама Питера, полагаю.

Ничего не ответив, Стив попросил комнату на одну ночь, и, допив чай, пошёл наверх. У Тора, последовавшего за ним, заплетался язык. Он пытался что-то объяснить Стиву, но ни черта не было понятно. Вставляя ключ в замок, он не сводил глаз с шерифа, который, чтобы не упасть, прижался к стене. Тор тоже смотрел на него и не отвёл взгляд, даже когда Стив отвернулся к двери, чтобы открыть замок.

Он чувствовал взгляд: пьяный, напрягающий, съедающий, жаждущий. Стив всегда чувствовал, когда кто-то особенно интересовался им, а Тора выдавали бесстыдные глаза, в которых без труда читались все тайны. Стив так и не мог понять, в какой момент он прокололся, позволил себе слабость и сделал что-то лишнее, неправильное.

— Я видел, как ты рассматривал мои руки, там… в машине, — словно отвечая на вопрос, сказал Тор. Чуть покачнувшись, он подошёл ещё немного ближе.

— Покажешь комплекс упражнений? — хмыкнул Стивен, повернув ключ.

Наконец, услышав заветный щелчок, он открыл дверь, но прежде, чем зайти внутрь, взглянул на шерифа ещё раз.

 

 

***

Проснувшись в шесть утра, Стив обнаружил Тора, спящего на полу, смутно вспоминая, как впустил его в номер. Умывшись, одевшись, он поспешил позавтракать, чтобы быстрее покинуть город и никогда его не вспоминать. Кофе и свежие венские вафли, что может быть лучше?

— Знаете, мистер Роджерс, я позволил вам остаться здесь, а не спать с шерифом моего города.

Стив, оторвав взгляд от чашки, посмотрел на Энтони Старка. Какого чёрта он вообще делал здесь в такое время, было неясно, но что-то подсказывало, что Старк пришёл по его душу. Показав какой-то жест бармену, Энтони сел за столик к Стиву.

— Я не спал с вашим шерифом, — еле сдерживая недовольство, огрызнулся Стив.

— Не стоит оправдываться, лучше бы…

— Знаю, лучше бы я уехал, — перебил Старка он. — И, господин мэр, я допью кофе и уеду.

— Я здесь не для этого, — Энтони принял чашку чая из рук рыжеволосой официантки, и продолжил говорить лишь, когда девушка ушла. — Питер спрашивал о вас.

— Скажите, что я ему не отец, что всё это какая-та огромная ошибка, — Стив поднялся и, достав из кармана кошелек, положил несколько банкнот на стол.

— Что случилось с его матерью? — резко дёрнув за руку, мэр заставил его сесть рядом.

— Это вас не касается, господин мэр, — попытавшись встать, Стив потянул руку на себя, но Старк вцепился в неё мертвой хваткой. — Усыновление было анонимным, и то, что ваш сын нашёл меня - случайность. Единственное, что указывает на мою причастность к этому - компас, которого у вас больше нет.

— Питер не знал о нём.

— Это ничего не меняет. У меня по-прежнему нет сына, а вы по-прежнему счастливый отец Питера.

 

 

***

Утро было хмурым. Сильный дождь, начавшийся среди ночи, не собирался прекращаться, и Энтони, возвращаясь домой после неприятного разговора, умудрился вымокнуть. Попытавшись разбудить Питера, он потрепал его по плечу несколько раз, но, в итоге, просто сообщил о готовности завтрака и покинул комнату.

Яичница с беконом давно остывала на столе, и Джарвис сделал выговор Энтони за опоздание, а позже и подоспевшему Питеру, который уже успел умыться и одеться, и даже захватил с собой школьный рюкзак.

— Доброе утро, — сонно пробормотал Питер.

— Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?

— Не начинай, — нахмурился он, выкладывая на тарелку бекон и глазунью. — Мы же вчера всё обсудили.

— Не всё, дорогой мой, — строго сказал Тони. Питер знал, что такой тон и «дорогой мой» очередной намёк на то, как сильно он оплошался.

— Я просто хотел узнать его, ясно? — рявкнул Питер. — Такой ответ тебя устраивает?

— У тебя есть я, неужели тебе мало?

— Па, я от тебя никуда не денусь. Просто дай мне возможность, шанс пообщаться со Стивом, спросить о том, что меня мучает.

— Он, наверное, уже уехал, — деловито сказал Тони, разрезая бекон.

В дверь позвонили, и Тони, сорвавшись с места, пошёл открывать дверь, чтобы не отвлекать Джарвиса от варки лучшего кофе в мире. На пороге стоял Стив Роджерс собственной персоной. Весь промокший, он и сам был не рад тому, что пришёл сюда.

— Моя машина не заводится, — изрек Стив, виновато смотря на мэра. — А вы - единственный, кого я знаю здесь.

— Как ты…

— Нашёл вас? Это моя профессия, господин мэр. Мне нужен автомеханик и сухая одежда.

Питер, увидев Стива, обрадовался и налетел на него с объятиями, после которых пришлось переодеваться. На лице Старка появилась хмурая гримаса, и он поспешил найти сухую одежду, подходящую по размеру нежданному гостю. Одежду, конечно, искал Джарвис, как только закончил с кофе.

Единственным, что подошло по размеру Стиву, оказался домашний халат.

Стив стоял посреди спальни Старка и стягивал с себя сырую одежду, складывая на заранее подготовленный для этого стул. Энтони старался не пялиться, но желание пересчитать все мускулы на теле нового знакомого мешало отвернуться. Когда очередь дошла до трусов, Тони, вдруг, понял, что это уже слишком, и сделал вид, что отмечает дела в календаре на телефоне и, уткнувшись в экран, с усердием нажимал кнопки. Стив, чтобы избежать неловкого взгляда, повернулся к нему спиной, и трусы всё-таки стянул.

— Можешь воспользоваться моим душем, полотенце найдешь в шкафу ванной комнаты, — наконец сказал Старк, когда Стив закончил переодеваться. — С машиной вопрос будет решен в течение дня.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — поблагодарил мэра Стив.

— Спасибо Питеру, мистер Роджерс.

 

 

***

Придя из школы, Питер несказанно обрадовался, увидев Стива. Тот читал, не обращая внимания на мальчика, которого он так сильно жаждал. Словно от внимания зависела чья-то жизнь.

— Па-а-ап, — радостно протянул Питер, моментально оказавшись за спиной Стива.

— Не называй меня так, а то твой отец меня убьёт. И ботинки сними, а то запачкаешь ковры.

Послушно стянув обувь, он завалился на диван, заняв свободное место рядом со Стивом. Книга в его руках была громоздкой, с синей обложкой и золотыми буквами. «Скандинавская мифология», — прочитал про себя Питер.

— Ты почему не обедаешь? — возмутился Стив.

— Через двадцать минут придёт Джарвис и приготовит обед. По расписанию.

— Джарвис?

— Да, наш дворецкий. Ты же видел его утром, — Питер развалился на диване, свесив ноги, и, упираясь локтями о подушки, заглядывал в книгу к Стиву. — Обычно, я прихожу позже со школы, и отец тоже приходит на обед.

— Я рушу ваше семейное гнездышко.

— Зато у меня есть шанс узнать тебя получше, — закивал Питер, довольно улыбаясь. — Помнишь, о чём я рассказывал тебе в Нью-Йорке?

— О, чёрт, снова, — Стивен захлопнул книгу. — Ты же уже слишком большой, чтобы верить в сказки и волшебство.

— Вот когда поможешь спасти этот город, тогда и поговорим.

— Ну-ка, расскажи ещё раз.

Эту историю Питер был готов рассказывать в любой момент, и каждый раз с особой радостью на лице.

— Все жители этого города из другого мира, — говорил он, откидывая в сторону книгу с мифами, дабы Стив слушал его, а не пялился невесть куда. — Но они не помнят этого. Ни один из них, начиная от одноглазого рыбака, заканчивая молодым собирателем старинных вещей в лавке на краю города. В мире, где они жили было полно невероятных вещей. В том мире была…

— ...магия, — подхватил Стив, морщась.

— Да. И твоя задача вернуть всё на свои места.

— Но у меня нет магии, — выкрутился Роджерс.

— Ты просто ещё не в курсе. До стариков всегда всё долго доходит.

— Так, ладно, пойдём с другой стороны. Кто и зачем переместил всех жителей города из твоего волшебного мира в этот? Какой в этом смысл?

— Ну, если судить по книге, отчасти, в этом замешан отец. Он поте…

— Стоп, притормози! О какой книге идёт речь?

Стив пожалел, что спросил об этом, потому что Питер сорвался с места и побежал наверх, что-то крича. Послышался грохот, и Стив решил проверить, что там происходит, но вместо этого пришлось идти открывать дверь, в которую кто-то истошно звонил. Наверное, это таинственный Джарвис, которого Стив упорно не мог вспомнить. Ну или господин мэр подоспел к обеду. Но он не угадал.

— Оу, — на лице незнакомца, что стоял на пороге, появилась хитрая ухмылка при виде Стива. Он оглядел Стива с головы до ног, прежде чем заговорить. — Наш мэр разбирается в мужчинах.

— Что? — недоумевал Стив. — Если вы к мистеру Старку, то он на работе.

— Мистер Старк... Зачем же так официально, голубчик?

— Ещё раз назовёте меня голубчиком - останетесь без зубов.

— Что ж, ладно, — мужчина пытался заглянуть в дом через плечо Стива. — Я просто ищу своего брата. Шерифа. Тора Одинсона. Он вчера не вернулся домой, и я подумал, что у него дежурство, но, к сожалению, по утру он…

— Шериф был сегодня утром в мотеле, — отчеканил Роджерс. — Номер двести тринадцать.

— Он иногда задерживался в спальне у мистера Старка, — губы незнакомца растянулись в улыбке и почти слились со слишком светлым лицом. — Но, как вижу, мистер Старк уже нашёл себе другую игрушку. И я…

— Лафейсон? — раздался голос, и через плечо незнакомца Стив увидел Энтони в сопровождении высокого светловолосого мужчины («Должно быть, это Джарвис», — подумал он). — Что ты здесь забыл?

— Брата.

Поняв, что эти разборки его не касаются, Стив удалился, оставив дверь незапертой.

 

 

***

После обеда мистер Старк в спешке покинул дом, и Питер вновь принялся рассказывать Стиву сказки, но на этот раз он использовал иллюстрации в книге. От старых страниц пахло пылью, как будто этой книге уже больше ста лет. Несмотря на это, все иллюстрации были поразительно яркими и радовали глаз. У Стива даже пару раз возникало желание попробовать срисовать некоторые из них, но он подавил порыв.

— Смотри, — он указал на молодого человека в красивом красно-золотом кафтане с короной в волосах. — Это папа - король Эдвард, владелец северных земель Сказочного леса. А это, — рядом с королём стоял мужчина, выше его на голову и крупнее в плечах, в тёмно-синей накидке, — его верный слуга, имя которого неизвестно никому, кроме короля. Он - самый близкий и дорогой человек для короля. Видишь, ни на одной иллюстрации не показано его лицо, — Питер показал ещё несколько рисунков, на которых, судя по одежде, был изображен слуга, — потому что король Эдвард был слепым, и не знал, как выглядит его любимый человек.

— Здесь так и написано? — недоумевал Стив.

— Смотри, вот это, — проигнорировав вопрос, продолжил Питер, — Локи Лафейсон. Тот самый, которому ты грозился выбить зубы. Все его знали как Бога Обмана. Он тут такие дела проворачивал, ужас. Настраивал людей против короля, а в итоге обвинил во всём своего брата, а вот кстати и сам брат. Думаю, его ты узнал.

Стив не мог не отметить поразительное сходство реальных персонажей с выдуманными, но он же взрослый, разумный человек, он же понимает, что никакого волшебства нет, ведь иначе Стив бы обязательно получил письмо из Хогвартса. Этот самый брат, которого подставил бог, походил на шерифа. Разглядывание его, кажется, слишком затянулось.

— В чём ты обвиняешь собственного отца? — поинтересовался Стив, продолжая рассматривать картинки.

— Отец, по сути своей, не виноват, хоть и имеет к этому причастность, — Питер быстро пролистал ненужные страницы. — Верный слуга пропал, и король Эдвард жаждал найти его, обращаясь к лучшим из лучших, но увы, поиски не увенчались успехом. Тогда король Эдвард решился на сделку с Богом Обмана. А после оказался здесь. Его верный слуга где-то здесь, в этом мире, понимаешь? И вот уже почти пятнадцать лет король Эдвард ждёт его.

— У твоего отца есть отличный слуга. Высокий, со светлыми волосами…

— Если бы Джарвис был им, то заклятие, что наложил Локи, давно бы пало.

— Но если заклинание исчезнет…

— Люди просто вернут себе память. Чтобы вернуться обратно в сказочный лес, нужно ещё одно заклятие и место, подходящее для организации портала меж мирами.

Стив покачал головой.

— Я знаю, ты сможешь найти его, сможешь найти верного слугу короля. Ты - лучший в этом деле. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — согласился Стив; следовало бы, конечно, немедленно поговорить с мистером Старком и отвести ребёнка к психотерапевту, но он лишь кивал, улыбаясь, делая вид, что верит всему, что сказал Питер.

 

 

***

Он стоял на главной площади, покачиваясь, и смотрел в небо, пытаясь разглядеть в какой стороне сейчас находится солнце. Ветер гонял по пустой улице сухие листья. Часы на городской башне показывали девять тридцать утра. В запасе у Стива было еще полчаса.

— Мистер Роджерс? — Стив повернулся на голос и увидел перед собой шерифа в гражданской одежде.

— Доброе утро, — кивнул Стив, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. — Только погода подводит. Вчера дождь, сегодня тучи.

— Знаете, здесь никогда солнце долго не задерживается. Сплошные тучи и дожди, как какое-то проклятие. Как в мифах американских индейцев, огромное чудовище, походившее на аллигатора, проглатывало солнце. Так на их земли подкрадывалась ночь, — шериф улыбнулся, спрятав руки в карманы. — Кажется, у нас завелось такое же небесное чудовище. Оно пожирает день, свет, может даже души людей, покинувших этот город.

Стив с недоверием посмотрел на Тора, потом вновь перевёл взгляд на часы городской башни. Стрелки сдвинулись.

— Никогда раньше не слышал о мифах американский индейцев.

— Иногда мне кажется, что здесь, в Сторибруке, все мифы и недоказанные гипотезы обретают реальность. Как, например, миф про украденное солнце. Или всегда останавливающиеся часы. Сколько ты их не заводи, а часы всё равно будут останавливаться в одно и тоже время. Как наши часы, которыми вы любуетесь. На них всегда пятнадцать минут девятого. Мы их даже не заводим уже.

— Но сейчас они показывают девять тридцать.

Тор резко поднял взгляд на башню. Часы действительно показывали девять тридцать, и с минуту он стоял, не двигаясь. Стив даже испугался, вдруг это приступ какой-то, а он не знал, где здесь больница, но Тор вовремя отмер, повернув голову.

— Я хотел извиниться, — сказал он, вспоминая зачем воеобще окликнул Стива. — За своё пьяное поведение. И за всё, что было после. Мне нельзя много пить, становлюсь неуправляемым, но я никогда не чувствую эту грань, чтобы остановиться.

— Всё нормально, — уверенно кивнул Стив.

Это было и прошло, и Стив в любом случае отдавал себе отчёт, впуская в номер знакомого незнакомца.

Удивлённый Тор закивал в ответ, радуясь быстрому разрешению проблемы. И когда он вновь увидел чудом идущие часы, смог уйти с чистой совестью.

 

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
за 386 дней до пропажи верного слуги_

— Что это? — их окутывала тишина; пальцы рук подмерзали, маленькие снежинки таяли на волосах.

— Знак, — холодные пальцы коснулись щеки, Эдвард ластился к ним. — Моей любви к тебе. На мне.


	2. — 2

_Какой бы сильной ни была твоя любовь... нельзя же просто взять и закопать ее в лесу.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

 

_сказочный лес  
спустя **34** дня после пропажи верного слуги_

Топот копыт разрушал застоявшуюся тишину. Как замельтешил народ у замка было слышно даже в высокой башне, в которой располагался тронный зал. Эдвард насторожился, прислушиваясь. Голоса за дверью, сопровождавшиеся грохотом цепей и скрежетом острых лезвий, становились всё громче. Тяжело задышав в приступе паники, король вцепился в ручки трона; он чувствовал, как на спине от напряжения выступали капельки пота.

По воле случая, не по своей, король пользовался положением в собственных интересах, и никто его в этом не винил. Ни мать, ни сестра, ни слуга. Каждый сочувствовал и утешал, но ни один не предлагал помощи, простой человеческой помощи. Он бы сел на коня, уехал в поисках своей звезды, но к сожалению, не мог: зрение так и не вернулось. С этих пор он перестал верить в пророчества, которые так любила его мать.

В тронный зал вошёл главнокомандующий, который гордо носил это звание уже больше десяти лет и служил ещё при отце нынешнего короля. Его сапоги противно скрипели при соприкосновении с полом, скреблись, словно мыши в старой камере. Хотелось закрыть уши ладонями, плотно прижав их.

— Ваше Величество, — доложил рыцарь. — Задание выполнено.

— Спасибо, Роудс, — поблагодарил его король, после чего стража удалилась, закрыв за собой массивные двери. — Джарвис.

Слуга подошёл к трону, взял короля за руку и помог подняться. Эдвард ступал осторожно, крепко держась за Джарвиса. Чем ближе он подходил к пленнику, тем сильнее чувствовались запахи, исходившие от него. Они смешивались, но король отличал каждый из них: металл, кровь, оружие.

Пленник не нервничал, молчаливо ждал своей участи, искренне веря в своего короля. Пусть сейчас он стоял в кандалах средь тронного зала, но его преданность не померкла ни на секунду. Он знал, за что его арестовали; он знал, что ни в чём не виноват и сможет доказать это всему миру, если понадобиться.

— Ты... — Эдвард остановился, продолжая держать слугу за руку.

— Я верный слуга ваш, сын Одина. В народе зовут меня Тором, — ответил пленник.

— Лекарь, — подсказал королю Джарвис.

— Мои люди говорят, что ты владеешь магией, — спокойно сказал Эдвард.

— Это не правда, клянусь, Ваше Величество! Кто-то наговаривает на меня, кличет беду на королевство, Ваше Величество! Я простой лекарь, спросите любого. Хоть охотника Клинтона и его приятеля, что живут по соседству со мной.

Король улыбнулся. Он не видел лица пленника, не мог прочитать по его глазам, как тот напуган, но прекрасно чувствовал натянутые струнами нервы, сильное напряжение и страх, большего было и не нужно. Лекарь вздрогнул, когда в руке короля неожиданно вспыхнуло пламя. Огненный шар вращался вокруг себя, иногда искажаясь, когда Эдвард двигал пальцами, и страх заиграл новыми красками. Пленник боялся не огня, не смерти. Страх в нём разжигала магия, о могущественности которой он знал не понаслышке.

— Мой господин, — упавший на колени мужчина начал кланяться, касаясь лбом каменного пола. — Я говорю правду, я не владею магией, но я знаю того, кто умеет многое.

— Он может найти человека?

— Он может обучить.

 

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
спустя **36** дней после пропажи верного слуги_

Солнце садилось, пряча горячие лучи в глади озера. Вылезая из лодки, парень протянул вперед сетку с пойманной рыбой, и лишь после ступил на берег сам, тут же оказавшись в тёплых объятиях. Наверное, именно их он и ждал весь день.

— Натали, — улыбнулся парень, прижимая девушку к себе одной рукой. — Не нужно было меня встречать. Лес - не самое подходящее место для тебя.

— Ерунда, я могу дать отпор любому. Ты же сам меня учил, помнишь? — закатив глаза, Натали взяла его за руку. — Пошли домой.

— Улов небольшой. Сегодня я сплоховал.

— Мы найдём выход, Джимми. Всегда находили, найдём и сейчас. В любой день можно купить мясо у Клинтона, — Натали, поцеловав в щёку, потянула его, призывая следовать за собой.

Темнота подступала, и Джимми ускорял шаг. Он знал эти дороги, как свои пять пальцев, но всё ещё боялся потеряться в них. Страх, живший в нём с самого детства, преследовал его, словно хищный зверь, проникая в самые далекие углы души. Он боялся потерять в этом лесу ещё одного дорогого ему человека.

Джимми всё ещё помнил, как пропал маленький Стивен. Он ведь слышал его крик, зов помощи, но так и не смог отыскать, за что винил себя по сей день. Ведь они обещали друг другу, что всегда будут вместе.

Тропинка подходила к концу, и Джимми был готов вздохнуть с облегчением, как вдруг из кустов вышел человек: высокий, стройный, черные волосы спадали на плечи. Парочка остановилась, переглянувшись.

— Должно быть, я вас напугал, — улыбнулся незнакомец. — Я… Заблудился. Не поможете?

— Куда ты идешь? — спросила Натали.

— В деревню, — хихикая, ответил он. — К брату.

— Его арестовали.

— Не думал, что ты меня помнишь, — незнакомец подошёл ближе, Джимми разглядел его лицо и без труда узнал его. — Он позвал меня. _Сам_.

Натали фыркнула. Она не верила, что сын Одина стал бы прибегать к помощи лживого братца, обманувшего его не раз, и даже не два. Рука Джимми скользнула по резной рукояти стального ножа, с выгравированном на ней львом.

— Без тебя ему будет лучше, поверь. Потому что если ты сотворишь такой же фокус, как с нами, брата твоего тут же казнят. Так что советую тебе убраться отсюда, рогатый, — прошипела Натали; с каждым её словом злости становилось больше, бога Обмана это только забавляло, и лишь Джимми видел, как она попадалась на уловки чёртового сукиного сына.

— Полегче, родная, — прошептал он, притягивая её ближе к себе, словно пытаясь спрятать за собой.

— О, ребятки, — хохоча, сказал рогатый. — Вы поженились? Эти кольца, как символично. Из чего они? Можно, я угадаю?

— Иди, куда шёл! — злился Джимми.

Рогатый засмеялся ещё громче. Ударить бы его в грудь ножом, чтобы больше никогда не видеть, но он знал, что это не поможет. Они несколько раз наблюдали, как умирал сын Лафея, и столько же раз видели его триумфальное возвращение, оборачивающееся трагедией для того, кто посмел покусится на его жизнь.

— Вот это да. Вот это да, это да! — неожиданно вскрикнул рогатый, словно торжествуя. — Ребёнок.

Натали и Джимми оглянулись, но никого не было рядом. Если здесь и был ребёнок, то он надёжно прятался.

— Нас не обманешь. Просто освободи путь.

— Ребёнок, — продолжал он, нервно смеясь. — Ребёнок! А вы и не знали. Жалкие людишки. Ничего не замечаете, пока вас не ткнуть в это носом! Носит она ребёнка твоего под сердцем. Не веришь мне, малыш? Своди свою жену к повитухе.

— Не слушай его, — вмешалась Натали. — Он нарочно тянет время. Задумал что-то. Давит на болевую, Джимми. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что будет, если мы пойдём к повитухе. Она снова скажет, что я проклятая.

— Жалкие, — шикнул рогатый. — Просто скажите, в какой стороне находится дворец короля Эдварда.

— Тебе на 25 миль к западу, — Джимми достал компас и показал направление.

— Спасибо, — признательно, по девичьи, рогатый склонил голову. — А к повитухе сходите. Будете потом рассыпаться в благодарностях.

Ночью им обоим так и не удалось заснуть.

 

 

***  
_наши дни_

Уже неделю Стив не был дома, но отчего-то не особо торопился туда. Машина, которую внезапно ремонтировал сам мэр, всё ещё не заводилась. Питер, не теряя времени, каждый день предлагал новые решения для поисков таинственно пропавшего слуги. И он постоянно повторял себе, чтобы пора бы сообщить мэру что творится в голове у его сына, но отношения с ним совсем не складывались.

Сегодня они должны были встретиться на детской площадке, как и предыдущие пять дней до этого, расположенной недалеко от школы, и договориться каким будет их следующий шаг. И Стив ждал, до последнего жарился на солнце ровно до тех пор, пока не получил сообщение от Питера. Естественно, он не смог прийти.

Операция «Паук» всё ещё оставалась на паузе. Операция, которую Питер затеял, казалась Стиву какой-то игрой, ерундой, но он не хотел разбивать мальчишеское сердце. Но за пять дней она, как ни странно, продвинулась, и по запросам, которые Стив отправил Сэму, нашлось несколько подходящих кандидатов на роль «верного слуги», но сам Роджерс считал это лишь чёртовым совпадением.

Впервые за неделю, солнце палило; было жарко, нагрелась даже вода в бутылке, которую Стив таскал с собой. Он крутил её в руках, смотрел по сторонам и понятия не имел, чем теперь занять весь свой день. Кроме взбалмошного мэра и трудяги Клинта, работавшего барменом, Стив никого не знал, так что и свободное время проводить было негде и не с кем. Возвращаться обратно в мотель не хотелось, ибо там было ещё скучнее, чем здесь, пахло сыростью, а развлечения отсутствовали вовсе. Свесив ноги с горки, Стив вытащил из кармана небольшой блокнот.

С маленькой детской горки открывался красивый вид на реку, вдалеке виднелся пирс, на котором всё утро восседал рыбак. А в нескольких метрах от него, в гавани, стояла яхта, служившая домом этому самому рыбаку.

Стив что-то зарисовывал, смотря на пирс и яхту, а ещё много думал о том, почему мистер Старк не отпустил Питера к нему в этот раз. Причина, на самом деле, была очевидна, ведь мэр при первой встрече дал понять, что Питер - самое дорогое, что у него есть, и сейчас, когда родной отец так близко, любое общение может перерасти в привязанность, и тогда удержать мальчика будет в разы сложнее.

Даже не пытаясь объяснить себе почему, Стивен пользовался шансом привязать мальчика к себе, расшатать отцовские чувства. Он не хотел рушить семью, в которой у Питера не было матери, но был любящий отец, который заботился о нём. Но хотел, чтобы и в его жизни был близкий и родной человек, за которого не страшно и жизнь отдать, как было с Пегги и, возможно, с кем-то до неё.

— Мистер Роджерс?

Подняв голову, Стив увидел перед собой молодую девушку. Она чуть заметно улыбалась, прятала руки в карманы чёрной куртки и щурилась от яркого солнца. Мягкие лучи играли в её волосах

— Можно просто Стив, — сказал он, закрывая блокнот.

— Стив. Я запомню. Наташа, приятно познакомиться, — она подошла ближе и, облокотившись на поддерживающую горку колонну, встала совсем рядом со Роджерсом. — Питер сказал, что ты можешь помочь мне найти человека.

— Какой-то магический город потерявшихся людей, — ляпнул он.

— Если это затруднительно, я пойму, и…

— Перестань, — Стив спрыгнул с горки, улыбнувшись, и взял из руки Наташи фотографию.

Чёрно-белая, чуть потрепанная по краям фотография напоминала Стиву старые ретро-снимки. Молодой парень, изображенный на ней, улыбался, держась левой рукой за козырёк фуражки, съехавшей на бок. Лицо казалось знакомым, но он в упор не мог вспомнить, где видел этого человека; возможно, они сталкивались по работе, возможно, просто сталкивались на улицах Нью-Йорка или… Стив не помнил.

И, когда Стив был готов забросить пару удочек, выяснилось, что и Наташа почти ничего не помнит о человеке на фотографии.

— Запутанная история, — грустно сказала она, подводя итог. — Я не помню жизни «до». Даже имя я прочитала на обратной стороне фотографии. Знаешь, как это, проснуться впервые в жизни, собирать по кусочкам всё, что осталось от неё, искать напоминания, собирать обрывки, но так и не вспомнить?

— Да, знаю, — грустно прошептал Стив. — Видимо, придётся задержаться здесь.

— Предложить свободный угол в моей квартире?

 

 

***

— Господин мэр?

Холодный голос нарушил тишину, и Тони вскинул голову. Кажется, он заснул на рабочем месте, в третий раз за два часа. С этим, определённо, нужно что-то делать. Пеппер знала, что именно. Она работала личным помощником мэра, сколько себя помнила, и не могла представить другой жизни. Постоянная занятость, абсолютно отсутствие времени для личной жизни и собственных увлечений.

Усталый взгляд пробежался по светлому костюму помощницы, и Тони поморщился, принимая из её рук чашку.

— Что это?

— Ромашка, — улыбнулась она; тонкие пальцы с осторожностью отпускали ручку чашки.

— Я же усну, — возмутился Тони.

— Не уснёте, — заверила Пеппер. — Хэппи привёз фотографии.

— Ты смотрела их?

— Да, — кивнула она, доставая фотокарточки из конверта. — С Питером сегодня мистер Роджерс не встречался. Но…

— С кем?

— Наталья Романова, — положив фотографию в центр стола, сказала Пеппер. — Год назад вышла из комы после чудовищной аварии. Страдает провалами в памяти, абсолютно не помнит свою жизнь до автомобильной катастрофы, не помнит людей и друзей, одиночка. Живёт через четыре квартала от вас, недалеко от городского порта, работает…

— Официанткой у Фила, знаю. Постоянно путает заказы. Что ей нужно от Роджерса?

— Это вам лучше спросить у неё.

Энтони поморщился, отпив ромашкового чая.

— Пеппер, а где файлы на Роджерса? Вы ещё два дня назад обещали найти на него что-нибудь… необычное.

Окинув Старка недовольным взглядом, Поттс потрясла конверт перед его носом, откуда сразу же посыпались бумажки.

— Он чист, — ухмыльнулась она. — Так что даже не пытайся очернить образ хорошего парня. Этим ты не изменишь отношение Питера к нему.

— Не начинай! — проворчал Тони в ответ, начиная разгребать бумаги. Пеппер, хмыкнув, оставила его в одиночестве.

Забыв про чай, потеряв счёт времени, он наслаждался чтением материалов, в которых Стивен Роджерс был чуть ли не ангелом-хранителем сотни людей. Помогал он многим, иногда безвозмездно, переводил бабушек через дорогу, снимал котят с деревьев, выносил людей из горящих зданий и находил потерявшихся людей. Что это за работа такая, Тони не понимал: разве таким вообще можно зарабатывать? Но бумаги читал с увлечением, рассматривал приложенные к ним фотографии и просидел так до самого вечера.

И, естественно, Роджерс оказался самым святым человеком, которого Тони вообще знал когда-либо. Когда он отчаялся найти зацепку и был готов разбросать документы по кабинету, наплевав на того, кому придётся это всё убирать, Тони заметил небольшую вырезку из старой газеты. Чёрно-белая фотография Стива, на которой он выглядел словно побитый кролик, была совсем небольшой.

Старк прочитал её несколько раз. И прочитал бы ещё, если бы не Пеппер.

— Почему ты не сказал, что вызывал ремонтника?

— О чём ты, дорогая? — Тони отложил в сторону бумаги и удивлённо взглянул на неё.

— Об этом, — Пеппер подошла к окну, что располагалось прямо за спиной мэра, и подняла жалюзи.

Часы на городской башне показывали почти полночь. Ну вот, ещё один повод напрячься.

 

 

***

По ночам Тор любил зависать в баре, и несмотря на то, что завтра предстоял рабочий день, он опрокидывал в себя одну стопку за другой. Так получалось отвлекаться и творить глупости одновременно, и, пожалуй, это было главным плюсом в алкогольном опьянении: ни о чем не думать и быть веселее, чем самый смешной клоун в мире. Его неуправляемость была лишь побочным эффектом, о котором он напрочь забывал после второй стопки любого горячительного.

— Спасибо, Пьетро, — кивнул он парню за стойкой.

— Учти, это последняя, я уже позвонил Локи, — Пьетро протирал стаканы, улыбаясь, и составлял их на стойку.

— Я бы сам справился. Дошёл. Недалеко же.

— Ты прав, — иронично сказал бармен. — Всего лишь в другой конец города.

— Раз плюнуть! — бодро сказал шериф, подняв стопку вверх. — А кто это там? — спросил он, кивком указав на самый дальний столик.

— С завтрашнего дня тебя не обслуживаем. Повесим табличку на дверь, — ухмыльнулся Пьетро. — Наташа там, вот кто.

— Да понял я, узнал её. Рядом с ней кто?

— А, это… Это Стив. Новенький.

«Стив», — пронеслось в голове. Тор опустошил рюмку и направился к обозначенному столику. Наташа встретила его улыбкой, Стив - удивлением. Он занял свободное место и с минуту широко улыбался, не говоря ни слова.

— Простите, что тревожу, — прокашлявшись, сказал шериф. — Но у барной стойки как-то одиноко.

— Ты по какому поводу напился, дорогой мой? — спросила Наташа. — Работа? Дом?

— Джейн Фостер, — Тор нагло взял Наташину бутылку пива и сделал глоток. — Её нет в городе, астрономическая башня закрыта и негде посмотреть на звезды. Дарси, соседка её, сказала, что она уехала.

— У неё конференция в Нью-Йорке по схождению миров, — спокойно сказала Наташа, пожав плечами в ответ на не понимающий взгляд Стива.

— Я нашёл её машину на окраине города сегодня утром, — резко изменившись в лице, шериф сделал ещё один глоток. — Брошенную, с открытой дверью и пустым багажником. Телефон не отвечает.

Стив, услышав лишь «схождение миров», подавился пивом, которое так не вовремя отпил. Кажется, в этом городе каждый сходит с ума по-своему. Кто-то правит этим городом и ненавидит приезжих; кто-то не контролирует свою жизнь и это выливается в попойки по ночам; кто-то чертовски сильно хочет найти человека, которого потерял в неизвестных обстоятельствах и использует для этого всё возможное.

— Погоди, как ты говоришь пропал этот парень? — Стив указал на фото, что лежало под записной книжкой на столе.

— Мы попали в аварию на окраине города.


	3. — 3

_То, что между нами есть, никогда не было легкой ношей. Я столько раз теряла тебя... Во тьме, в слабости, и, наконец, в смерти.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

 

_наши дни_

Уже битый час Стив ждал аудиенции у мэра, без толку шатаясь по офису. Из-за двери с матовым стеклом доносились недовольные голоса, по-видимому, господин мэр так и не сладил со своей помощницей. Возможно, стоило бы зайти попозже, но прождав уже целый час, азарт ожидания обострился и покидать нынешний пост было чем-то вроде вызова, и если уйдешь - проиграешь.

В самом дальнем углу длинного коридора висел большой стенд с различной информацией, касающейся города, его мэра, информация о собраниях, о принятии местных законодательных постановлений и прочее, и это показалось действительно странным. Ни в одном городе, в котором Стиву доводилось бывать по долгу службы, не было такой системы управления.

— Мистер Роджерс, — девушка отвлекла его от чтения. — Мистер Старк ждёт вас.

— Спасибо.

Мистер Старк сидел за столом на стуле с кожаной обивкой. На вошедшего Стива он не обратил никакого внимания. Постояв в проходе минуту, Роджерс тихо прокашлялся.

— Подожди, — Старк поднял указательный палец вверх. — Присядь.

Подойдя ближе к столу, Стив увидел, что мэр что-то чертил на большом листе. Он сел рядом и всё это время наблюдал за ним. Оказалось, это куда увлекательнее, чем думается на первый взгляд.

Энтони задел локтем чертёжные инструменты, сложенные небольшой кучкой на краю стола, и они повалились на пол. Грохот был ужасный, но не долгий и довольно тихий. Мэр что-то прошипел себе под нос и, оторвав взгляд от чертежа, увидел перед собой Стива, который повёл себя как доблестный рыцарь: поднял все инструменты с пола и аккуратно сложил их на противоположный край стола.

— Спасибо, — безэмоционально сказал мэр. — Что привело вас сюда, мистер Роджерс?

— Хотел узнать причину, по которой вы не разрешаете Питеру проводить со мной время, а заодно спросить, что вам известно об этом парне, — Стив положил на стол фотографию.

— Я его не знаю.

— Он жил в вашем городе.

— Думаете, я знаю каждого жителя этого города?

— Нет, но возможно Вы его видели.

Энтони взял фотографию и стал рассматривать. Он крутил её в руках, приглядывался. Задумчивость быстро сменилась вопросом в глазах, но молчание затягивалось, словно тучи нависали над ними.

— Почему ты ещё здесь? — резко спросил Старк, нарушив тишину. — Мы вроде как договаривались.

— Простите, господин мэр, но теперь я здесь по рабочему вопросу. К тому же, моя машина до сих пор у вас.

— Этой рыжей девице даже нечем тебе заплатить. Или, тут как с Тором, поматросил и бросил?

— Поверьте, это не главное.

— Этого парня звали Джеймс, как я помню. Постоянно дерзил мне на общих собраниях, работал на шахте. Любовь у них была с Наташей, вроде даже собирались пожениться, но что-то не поделили. Мы нашли её на окраине города без сознания в его машине. Самого Джеймса отыскать так и не удалось, — Тони протянул Стиву фотографию. — Подробности этого дела ты можешь узнать у Тора, думаю, он без проблем тебе покажет все архивные документы.

— Я не смог его найти, — оправдался Стивен. — Ни вчера, ни сегодня. Он обещал поискать, но…

— Пеппер, — громко крикнул Тони; как ни странно, девушка услышала и прибежала. — Тор. Где Тор?

— Я не знаю, я не слежу за каждым из твоих знакомых, Тони, — вздохнула она.

— Джейн Фостер, — подал голос Стивен. — Он говорил о ней, когда я видел его в последний раз. Я не знаю, кто она и какие у них были отношения, уехала из города. Думаю, он последовал за ней.

Мэр переменился в лице.

Наверное, он что-то знал, но Роджерс понимал, что он ничего не узнает об этом.

— Господин мэр, — вдруг сказал Стив, пытаясь перевести тему. — Питер упоминал, что вы потеряли любимого человека. Это правда?

— Это не ваше дело. Но да, потерял, — с абсолютным спокойствием ответил Старк; Пеппер застыла в проходе. Стив понимающе опустил взгляд. Что ж, неловко вышло. — Мистер Роджерс, — Тони поднялся со стула. — Не хотите ли Вы забрать Питера к себе на выходные? У меня появилось несколько важных дел, а вы, как мне известно, больше не живёте в мотеле.

 

 

***

_сказочный лес  
за **234** дня до пропажи верного слуги_

Ночь подбиралась, накрывая королевство холодным покрывалом. Небо обещало быть звёздным, и слуга надеялся, что сможет вдоволь насладиться им, как мальчик из той сказки, что ему рассказывала мама в детстве. Он нарисовал уже третью иллюстрацию с мальчиком, сидящим на берегу озера, с блистающей на спине звездой, но ни одна из работ ему не нравилась.

Неожиданно дверь скрипнула, и он повернулся. Увидев в проходе принца Эдварда, слуга сорвался с места, помогая тому пройти, подхватив под руку.

— Боже, зачем? Это опасно, _Тони_ , — сказал слуга, сжимая холодные ладони принца. — Ты промёрз до костей.

— Я так люблю, когда ты зовёшь меня _Тони_ , — он уткнулся носом в тёплую шею.

Слуга усадил Эдварда на что-то, напоминающее койку. Жесткая поверхность была обтянута плотной тканью, из-под которой торчала солома. Принц укололся, нащупав её рукой. Он не мог видеть, в каких условиях живёт его любимый слуга, но понимал, что вряд ли в этой маленькой комнате рядом с конюшней может быть уютно, светло и чисто.

— Отец завтра уезжает, — сказал Эдвард, услышав шаги.

— Я знаю. Помогал готовить лошадей. Вот, попей, ты замерз, — в его ладони вложили тёплую чашку, и Тони с радостью отпил немного теплого отвара.

— Ромашка?

— Да. Как ты добрался сюда? Тебе кто-то помогал?

— Вирджиния, — ответил принц, вновь делая глоток. — Она помогла мне пройти все лестницы и сказала, как добраться до тебя. Знаешь, то, что я не вижу, не значит, что не смогу найти дорогу до твоего жилища. Тут всего лишь восемьсот футов от дворца, так что…

— Тони, обещай мне никогда так не делать. Лучше попроси кого-нибудь позвать меня, и я сам приду к тебе.

— Когда я стану королём, всё изменится.

— Ты ещё не король, дорогой мой, — улыбаясь, слуга коснулся губами его лба.

— Будешь моим приближённым. А потом я на тебе женюсь, — мечтательно пробормотал принц, целуя ладонь слуги, которую всё это время сжимал в свободной от чашки руке.

Послышался стук копыт, и слуга поднялся, извинившись перед принцем. Эдвард продолжал пить отвар, крепко сжимая чашку. Он пытался определить материал, из которого она сделана. Шершавый металл, словно переплавленный уже не в первый раз, ощущался на губах горьким привкусом.

Когда слуга вернулся, Тони уже допил ромашку. Он отчетливо слышал бряканье несчастного умывальника, тяжелые шаги и грохот, с которым на пол рухнули сапоги, прежде чем слуга оказался с ним рядом.

— Патрульные вернулись с поста, — от него пахло сыростью и грязью. — Всё небо затянуто тучами, тебе нужно возвращаться.

— Я хочу остаться с тобой, — настаивал принц.

— Это не безопасно. Здесь холодно, кровать маленькая и совсем не похожа на те, к которым ты привык.

— Я хочу остаться с тобой. Здесь. Мы так давно не были вместе, — он улыбнулся, и слуга повёлся на эту улыбку.

Коснулся шеи, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке и поцеловал. Эдвард, поставив пустую чашку на кровать, приобнял слугу, отвечая на поцелуй.

— Твоя мать сойдёт с ума, если тебя не будет к завтраку.

— Мне всё равно, звезда моя, — прижавшись лбом к щеке слуги, сказал принц. — Я люблю тебя, и всё остальное не имеет никакого значения.

Принц вновь потянулся к губам и заурчал, касаясь их. Рукой провёл по жёстким волосам, нащупав, расстегнул пуговицы на кожаной жилетке и, обняв слугу за шею, потянул его на себя, ложась на твёрдую койку. Чашка с грохотом упала на пол. Эдвард, оторвавшись от губ, засмеялся.

Избавляясь от одежды, слуга не забывал целовать своего принца. Прикусив кожу на ключицах, он почувствовал, как Эдвард выгнулся под ним, что-то невнятно простонав. Он хотел ещё, хотел больше. Он просил сквозь поцелуи, кусал губы, когда слуга языком обводил соски, втягивая каждый из них в рот по очереди. Высвободив член из дурацких штанов, слуга обхватил ствол, крепко сжал у самого основания, прежде чем задвигать по нему кулаком, ища нужный ритм.

Принц всхлипывал, зажимая рот ладонью, двигал бедрами и тянулся за поцелуями. Слуга смотрел на него, любовался, не отрывая глаз. Он наслаждался, переживая вместе с Тони нахлынувшее возбуждение, и не переставал его целовать.

Полностью освободив от одежды себя и принца, слуга сильнее прижался к Эдварду, не останавливая ласк, полностью залезая на койку. Принц оглаживал плечи, тёр соски, продолжая толкаться в руку.

— Стивен, — на выдохе простонал Тони, обняв его за шею.

Стивен, не думая, впился в губы Тони, прильнув к нему, обхватил рукой сразу два члена, прижимая их к друг другу, заставив этим сам смерить темп. Он почувствовал тёплую ладонь Тони поверх своей руки и только после этого стал двигать ею, стараясь не отставать.

Их мир сузился до маленькой кровати с соломой вместо перины, до нежных движений, обострившихся чувств и близости. До ласковых слов, что слуга шептал принцу на ухо, оставляя горячий след от сбившегося дыхания. До ритма двух сердец, бившихся в унисон.

У Тони дрожали пальцы, сжимавшие широкие плечи нависшего над ним мужчины. Он вскинул голову, закусив губу. Закрыв лицо руками, переживая приятную истому, он чувствовал, как Стивен последовательно слизывал семя с живота, дразнил, не давая отдышаться. От прикосновений языка кожа начинала покрываться мурашками, подавала сигнал, и слуга не задумываясь, отстранился и накрыл Эдварда одеялом, сам лёг рядом, примостившись на узкой части койки.

— Мне не сносить головы, если твои родители узнают об этом.

— Отцу плевать, — принц повернулся к нему и нелепо попытался найти щёку, чтобы поцеловать. Стивен заметил это и поддался на встречу. В такие минуты Тони походил на маленького щенка или котёнка, который с упорством пытался попить материнского молока. — И они не узнают. Они дальше собственного носа ничего видеть не желают.

— Они уже ищут тебе невесту, — тёмные волосы принца скользили между пальцев Стивена, ласково и нежно, как шёлк.

— Нынешние принцессы слишком капризные. Не хотят быть королевами при слепом короле. Матушка всё ещё верит, что я прозрею.

Тони замолчал, сильнее прижался к слуге, немного поежившись. Плечи, не спрятанные под тонким одеялом, замерзали, и Стивен подтянул одеяло повыше, обнял его, согревая. От холода клонило в сон.

— Они не понимают, что теряют, — прошептал он, губами касаясь виска. Эдварда обдало новой порцией тепла. — Мой принц, позвольте проводить вас в ваши покои в королевском дворце.

— Мне нравится здесь, с тобой, — сказал Тони, вскоре проваливаясь в сон.

Проснулся Эдвард от сильного шума. Отовсюду слышались выстрелы, грохот и крики. Звенели цепи, он улавливал каждый удар меча по каменной стене замка и слышал скрип отлетающих от щитов стрел. Им завладевал страх. Он глубоко задышал, успокаиваясь, провёл рукой по спине Стивена, нащупывая тот самый знак, завещанный ему навеки, шрам, напоминающий о безграничной любви.

Слуга заерзал, когда Тони коснулся губами ключиц, выпустив его из объятий, и сел на кровати.

— Стивен, — встревожился Эдвард, пытаясь дотянуться до него, прикоснуться, понять, знать, что он рядом. — Стивен, что происходит?

— Тише.

Тони чувствовал, как Стивен поднялся с места, слышал, как позже хлопнула дверь. Но не видел. Он не мог увидеть комнату, не мог знать, куда бежать, если вдруг что-то случится. Не видеть, не понимать, что происходит вокруг - привычно, но настолько жутко, когда вокруг выстрелы и удары, что кровь в жилах стынет.

Закутавшись в одеяло, он ждал. Чуда, волшебства. Несколько минут тишины и одиночества тянулись медленно, он увяз в них, но не отчаивался, лишь желал, чтобы всё скорее закончилось. Он молил об этом Вселенную и звезду, что падала с неба.

— Давай я помогу тебе одеться, — впопыхах, тяжело дыша, сказал вернувшийся Стивен. — На дворец кто-то напал. Нужно тебя спрятать, дорогой мой.

Принц чувствовал, как тряслись руки слуги, когда тот застёгивал на нём рубашку, а голос дрожал при каждом слове. Стивен поторапливал его, одевал, кутал в какие-то вещи и, кажется, уже знал куда спрятаться.

Он натягивал сапоги, когда кто-то истошно заколотил по двери. Послышался испуганный голос Вирджинии, и Тони в конец поник. Её тёплые объятия не спасали, слова расстраивали, ведь случай, представившийся ей, чтобы выбраться из дворца, иначе как чудом не назовёшь. Рассказы сестры привели принца в ужас, навевали ещё больший страх.

Стивен поднял Эдварда на руки и куда-то понёс. Вцепившись в плечи, он стал что-то бормотать. Неразборчиво, тихо, да так, что его голос терялся в шорохе соломы, мешающейся под ногами. Они прошли по какой-то лестнице, а слуга постоянно отдавал команды Вирджинии: что поднять, где открыть. После долгого на взгляд Тони путешествия, Стивен поставил его на пол, но долго продолжал держать за руки, словно проверяя сможет ли он стоять самостоятельно.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — сказал он. — Вас не найдут, тут безопасно.

— А ты? — тихо спросила Вирджиния.

— Мне нужно во дворец.

— Нет, звезда моя, — Тони схватил его за руки, вцепился, что было сил. — Останься.

— Там твои родители, я должен.

Крепко обняв принца, Стивен склонился над ним и поцеловал.

 

 

***  
_наши дни_

— Тони, чтоб тебя, — ругнулась Пеппер. — Куда ты меня завёл?

Тонкие каблуки чёрных туфелек проваливались в мягкую землю. Она отстала от мэра метров на тридцать, но тем не менее продолжала верно следовать за ним. Он торопился, спешил и чудо, что не бежал.

— Помнишь, дорогая сестрица, ты всегда хотела узнать куда я пропадаю, что меня никто не может найти?

— Такое забудешь, — хмыкнула Пеппер.

— И помни, Лафейсон не должен знать об этом месте.

Совершая какие-то махинации, Тони безумно махал руками в воздухе, вызывая кучу вопросов и абсолютное непонимание со стороны Пеппер. Она деликатно молчала, ожидая, что за сюрприз подготовил её любимый названный брат.

— О, нашёл, — радостно провизжал мэр.

Пеппер протёрла глаза. Для достоверности она повторила этот жест ещё несколько раз и даже попыталась сама себе влепить пару пощёчин, но Тони вовремя схватил её за руку и потащил внутрь неоткуда взявшегося здания.

— Что это?

— Наш с тобой родной дом, — улыбнулся Старк и помчался вверх по лестнице.

Кованные кольца шли вдоль массивной каменной стены до узорчатой двери, над которой висел довольно современный светильник, абсолютно не вписывающийся в интерьер. Пеппер не понимала происходящего, но упорно следовала за Тони, который, кажется, знал здесь каждый уголок.

— Тони, если бы я жила здесь, то несомненно помнила бы, — говорила она.

Они вошли в самую близлежащую комнату второго этажа, и теперь мисс Поттс удивлялась ещё больше. Комната старинного замка была сплошь заставлена такими же старинными шкафами, пол был завален чертежами, подобными тем, что наполняли рабочий офис.

Ничего не объясняя, Старк открыл один из шкафов, до отказала наполненный деревянными резными шкатулками. Подобные Пеппер видела в журналах, посвященных выставкам антиквариата. Каждая такая шкатулка стоила не меньше пятнадцати тысяч долларов, и этот факт заставлял её понервничать. Тони лихо переставлял их, ставя одну на другую, не заботясь об устойчивости выстроившейся кучи.

— А, вот она, — он достал одну шкатулку из глубины шкафа.

Выстроившиеся в стопку шкатулки пошатнулись, когда Энтони задел их локтем. Он тут же махнул рукой и шкатулки замерли в воздухе. Пеппер в изумлении открыла рот.

— Здесь осталось немного магии, и я кое-что умею, — буркнул он, отойдя к другому шкафчику.

— Магия? Ты спятил?

— Да нет же, — улыбнулся Тони, достав из ящика ключ.

Он долго возился с замком, он оказался с секретом, но когда крышка шкатулки открылась, удовлетворённо вздохнул.

— Жив, — он сел на пол и вытащил из шкатулки сердце.

Мисс Поттс, не закрывая рта, опустилась рядом и хлопала ресницами, ожидая объяснений. Тони не торопился, разглядывал сердце. К удивлению, Пеппер оно немного светилось и излучало тепло.

— Когда-нибудь ты вспомнишь всё, — сказал Тони, пряча сердце обратно в шкатулку. — Надеюсь, я не сильно тебя напугал?

— Я привыкла к твоим причудам. Кажется, единственный выход в этой ситуации забыть о том, что было. Я не видела всплывшего из-под земли здания, старинной мебели и антикварных вещей. Но скажи, боже мой, милый братец, зачем ты хранишь в шкатулке эту гадость?

Поморщившись, Пеппер ещё раз заглянула в шкатулку. Она не задавала вопросов, лишь недоуменно хлопала глазками. Всё было, конечно, увлекательно, но пугало бедную мисс Поттс до чёртиков.

— Это сердце Тора. И этот свет говорит о том, что он жив, — спокойно ответил Старк. — Ну же, девочка моя, ты помнишь, немного помнишь. Я рассказывал тебе…

— Не может быть, — замотала головой Поттс. — Не может быть, Тони.

Момент, в который Пеппер заплакала, он пропустил, но всё же предложил ей утешительные объятия. Как жаль, что каждый раз, когда они покидали это место, её память таинственный образом «обновлялась», а Старк не решался рассказать ей о том, что было.

Парадоксально, но вспоминая частицы «прошлой» жизни, Вирджиния напрочь забывала всё настоящее. Одна память затирала другую день за днём.

— Если я иду в глубь замка, пытаюсь найти свою комнату, зрение пропадает.

— И что ты там хочешь найти?

— _Его?_


	4. — 4

_— Ты не боишься, что у тебя отнимут Белфайера, верно, Румпель? Ты боишься, что он уйдёт сам.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

 

_наши дни_

Питер сидел в высоком кресле, листая книгу. На памяти Стива он читал её уже раз пятый за сегодня. Наташа находила это забавным и периодически подвигала к нему миску с жареным арахисом, заглядывая на открытые страницы. Стив, опустив голову, уткнулся в телефон и почти не замечал, когда что-то происходило. На экране время от времени выскакивали сообщения.

_Сокол, 15:48  
Иногда мне кажется, что тебя просто заперли в психушке. Или в доме престарелых._

_Капитан, 15:48  
У нас были клиенты куда безумнее. _

_Сокол, 15:49  
Знаешь, обычно у них есть что-то более стоящее, чем рисунок._

_Капитан, 15:50  
Рисунок лучше, чем ничего!_

_Сокол, 15:52  
Рисунок человека СО СПИНЫ, Стив, чёртова ты правильность._

За окном сработала автомобильная сигнализация. Не поленившись, Роджерс поднялся и пошел к окну. Рядом с одной из машин стоял мужчина и отчаянно пытался ее открыть. Через какое-то время к нему подошла девушка и открыла машину ключами. Стив не знал девушку. За все время, что он жил в городе, её пока не встречал. В мужчине почти сразу он разглядел мистера Лафейсона.

_Капитан, 15:56  
Найдешь что-нибудь, сообщи. _

_Капитан, 16:08  
По предыдущей наводке есть что-нибудь?_

_Сэм, 16:13  
Есть зацепка. Как только, так сразу, Кэп. _

Стив вновь выглянул в окно, но ни машины, ни людей на улице уже не было. Взволнованная внезапным вниманием к происходящему за окном Наташа подошла к Стиву, протягивая миску с орехами.

— Ждешь Старка? — она легко улыбнулась.

— Наблюдаю, — сосредоточенно ответил Стив. — Присматриваюсь. Мне здесь работать, так что нужно узнавать сильные и слабые стороны людей, чтобы расположить их к себе во время разговора. За людьми полезно наблюдать.

Он хотел улыбнуться, но никак не получалось. Кажется, интуиция взбесилась, когда Стив увидел мистера Лафейсона. Обострённая интуиция была его особенностью, но Стив не любил хвастать. Об этом казусе он умолчал.

— Что-то случилось, пап? — Питер подошёл к нему и приобнял.

Опустив взгляд вниз, Стив посмотрел на Питера. Он выглядел усталым и взволнованным, с такого ракурса казался меньше в росте и уже в плечах. Перед глазами внезапно промелькнула картинка, воспоминание из детства, и Стив замер.

С того самого ноября, в котором Стив попал в аварию, он не помнил ничего. Ни единого воспоминания, датируемым до несчастного девятого числа. И когда произошла вспышка, когда в Питере он смог разглядеть совсем юного _себя_ , воспоминания начали всплывать непонятными отрывками. Тонкие руки, плохая одежда, грязная и потрёпанная, пшеничные волосы в отражении на глади воды. Ладонь грела металлическая птица. Стив понятия не имел, что это.

— …Стив! — Наташа звала его по имени и явно не в первый раз. Остальные её высказывания словно потерялись, смешиваясь с воспоминаниями.

— Всё хорошо, — кивнул он.

_Капитан, 23:15  
Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о своём детстве?_

_Сокол, 23:25  
И это то, о чём ты думаешь в одиннадцать вечера?_

_Капитан, 23:26  
Блядь, Сэм, я серьёзно._

_Сокол, 23:29  
О, кого-то по губам отшлёпать?_

_Сокол, 23:48  
Не говорил._

 

 

***

На утро следующего дня Стив проснулся от голоса Старка. Тот сидел за столом, вид на который открывался с кровати, пил чай и болтал о чём-то с Наташей. Она улыбалась, смеялась. О чём они говорили слышно не было. Питер спал под боком, свернувшись, словно котенок. Тонкие ноги казались чересчур длинными даже в согнутом состоянии. Аккуратно уложив Питера на подушку, Стив выбрался из-под одеяла и натянул штаны. Потянувшись, он выглянул в окно.

Пока он лениво плёлся к Наташе и мэру, перед глазами то и дело всплывали давно забытые картины воспоминаний. Память начинала просыпаться после долгого сна, обрывками врываясь в настоящее, сокрушая его на доли секунд. Наташа быстро приводила его в чувства, не это ли та самая великая удача?

— Питер ещё спит, — сказал Стив, заходя в то, что они называли кухней. — Вы слишком рано, мистер Старк.

— Я по вашу душу, мистер Роджерс, — улыбнулся Старк, довольно скаля зубы. — Найдётся немного времени?

Стив сглотнул. Не то чтобы времени у него не было. Как раз наоборот, времени было навалом.

— Я неподобающе одет для приема у самого мэра, — буркнул он, заглянув в холодильник в поисках молока.

— А я здесь не как _мэр_ , — Старк неотрывно смотрел на Стива, застывшего у холодильника. — А как человек, который нуждается в ваших услугах.

И мистер Старк стал говорить. Самую главную мысль Стив понял сразу же, хоть и прокладывалась она между строк, словно мэр прятал её, боясь выдать непроверенным людям. Говорил Старк много, и приходилось прислушиваться, чтобы не упустить что-нибудь важное. Особое внимание Роджерс уделял мелким деталям в поведении самого Старка, анализировал, пытаясь понять, насколько искренне с ним разговаривали. Чёртова интуиция.

Энтони Старк действительно хотел найти Тора и был уверен, что Стив именно тот человек, который ему поможет. В конце концов, не каждый может попасть в город. А Стив смог. Определённо, повод довериться ему был.

— Но ведь его брат говорит…

— Не стоит верить всему, что он говорит, — перебил Стива Энтони. — Понимаете, мистер Роджерс, если Лафейсон чего-то хочет, он получает это любыми путями. Именно поэтому пропал Тор. Он просто пешка в его планах.

— Ещё скажите, что он готовит правительственный заговор, чтобы занять ваш пост, господин мэр.

— Или чтобы прикрыть свою задницу, — не выдержав, вспылил Старк. — Или спрятать задницу Тора от чужих глаз. Я заплачу вам, мистер Роджерс. Ведь вам нет никакой разницы искать того, кто действительно пропал или того, кто прячется. Разве не этим вы занимаетесь, работая в Нью-Йорке?

Скрипя зубами, Стив согласился, несмотря на то, что работы было предостаточно. Сэм почти каждый день присылал материалы, которые приходилось изучать, тратя на это всё свободное время, которое он имел. Сэм обматерит его при первом же разговоре, и оставалось лишь верить, что это того стоит.

 _Капитан, 10:34_  
_Ещё один, проверь. Пришли отчёты._  
_*прикреплённое фото*_

 _Сокол, 10:42_  
_У тебя там золотая жила!_

 _Сокол, 10:43_  
_Пробью его по камерам, которые найду в окрестностях._

 _Капитан, 10:45_  
_Спасибо, друг._

Дожидаясь, пока Питер проснётся, мистер Старк разговорился с Наташей. Стива это раздражало, самую малость, поэтому он увлёкся «домашним» заданием и начал рассматривать материалы, которые ему принёс мэр.

— А вы ему очень понравились, — подметил Старк, стоя рядом с Роджерсом.

Наташа отлучилась, и мэр, видимо, заскучав, решил отвлечь Роджерса. Это была плохая идея. Настолько плохая, что Стив даже не посмел озвучить это вслух.

— Что? — нахмурив брови, спросил он наконец.

— У Тора отличный нюх на красивых мужчин и женщин. Он всегда знает, кому он нравится, а кому нет, — спокойно ответил Энтони, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Стива становилось всё злее. — Но в постель он ложится только с теми, кто действительно цепляет. Так, что из головы не выкинуть.

— По себе знаете? — огрызнулся Роджерс.

— Чудно, вы так легко попадаетесь на уловки Лафейсона. Мой вам совет, — Старк наклонился и добавил тише, — не разговаривайте с ним наедине.

Стив фыркнул, возвращая свое внимание к кучке документов. По окну барабанил дождь, успокаивая, наигрывал немудреную мелодию. Рабочая атмосфера складывалась чертовски удачно.

 

 

***

Землю застилала красно-жёлтая листва, вымокшая от дождя. Рыхлая почва проваливалась под ногами, а там, куда ливень не добрался, при каждом шаге хрустели ветки, ломаясь. Птицы в этих местах не пели, лишь хмурые вороны перебирались с одного дерева на другое, следя за гостем. Прочесывая лес в очередной раз, Роджерс искренне надеялся найти хоть что-нибудь. За последние десять дней он прочесал город «от и до», и лесок, так удачно росший вокруг него, был единственным местом, в котором всегда может что-нибудь затеряться.

Два человека, пропавших в неизвестном направлении, не могли просто исчезнуть. На камерах не нашлось ни малейшего следа Тора, что всерьёз расстроило Стива, потому что теперь в его рукаве не было запасных вариантов. Радовало лишь то, что у Сэма всё ещё оставались непроверенные зацепки по делу о Джеймсе. О поисках верного слуги и легендарной операции «Паук» Стив, по правде говоря, забыл.

Остановившись у большого дуба, ещё не успевшего скинуть все свои листья, он достал из рюкзака бутылку и сделал несколько глотков. Сквозь редеющие кроны деревьев виднелось небо, голубое и беззаботное. К нему хотелось стремиться, подняться, коснуться, ласково провести по безликой глади. Стив представлял себе небо холодным, но холод его был не морозным, от которого немели пальцы, а приятным, манящим, дающим возможность почувствовать настоящую свободу.

— Мистер Роджерс? — от неожиданности Стив подавился, облившись водой. — Простите, не хотел вас напугать.

— Когда не хотят пугать, сзади не крадутся, господин мэр. Откуда вы…

— Проходил мимо, — фальшиво улыбнулся Энтони. — Увидел вас, не смог пройти, не поздоровавшись. Как поиски?

— В процессе, — потоптавшись на месте, ответил Роджерс. — Никто не видел Тора, никто, кроме меня и Наташи с ним вечером не разговаривал. А таксист, забравший его из бара, утверждает, что высадил у дома как положено.

— А здесь что ищите?

— Тайна следствия.

Старк вновь улыбнулся, спрятав руки за спину. Он оглянулся по сторонам, рассматривая округу с поддельным любопытством. Стив понимал, что был он здесь не раз и не два. Это почти не вызывало подозрений. Почти.

— С удовольствием бы поболтал с вами ещё, но мне нужно идти, — Энтони склонил голову. — Мы обедаем с Питером у Фила.

— Хорошо провести время, господин мэр, — вторя жестам Старка, Стив чуть склонился, но быстро выпрямился.

Он пошёл дальше в глубь леса, по пути наступая на все самые неудачно выступающие кочки. Переступая очередную помеху, Стив едва не запнулся, но вовремя остановился, услышав голос мэра.

— Мистер Роджерс, — крикнул вслед Старк. — Не хотите отобедать с нами?

Немного подумав, Стив согласился.

— О, Коулсон будет счастлив, что я вас привёл.

— Почему?

— Он ваш фанат. Нашел в интернете буквально всё. Вы для него как Супермен.

— Кто? — сморщился Стив.

— Видимо, Питер ваш единственный сын.

С недоумением Стив посмотрел на Старка, но тот, кажется, даже не понял, что здесь не так.

 

 

***

В обеденное время кафе переполнено, и чудо, что посетители не сидели друг на друге. Но мэру и сопровождающему его Стиву повезло, что проворный Питер занял один из самых лучших столиков, расположенный за небольшой ширмой, которая по сути своей была бесполезной частью интерьера, у открытого окна, на котором стояли жёлтые герберы. По обе стороны от стола стояли маленькие диваны с зелёной обивкой, на которых в ряд выложены разноцветные подушки.

Питер читал книжку, когда увидел, что папа пришёл не один. Он вскочил с места и обнял Стива, улыбаясь. Тони нахмурился, сел на место, закрыл книгу и аккуратно спрятал её в школьный рюкзак сына. В суматохе к ним подошла официантка, и Питер отцепился от Роджерса, заняв место рядом с отцом. Стив сел на свободный диван напротив.

— Как проходят поиски? — оживлённо спросил Пит, когда принесли суп.

— Ешь, не болтай почём зря, — сказал Стив.

Он совсем не хотел говорить о поисках. Да и он не знал, о чьих именно поисках говорил мальчик. В одно мгновение стало как-то не по себе, и Стив подумал, что приходить сюда не стоило.

— Он не может, сынок, — вступил в беседу Энтони. — Я тоже интересовался расследованием, но мистер Роджерс сказал, что это «тайна следствия». Наверное, это научный термин.

— Это не официальное расследование, господин мэр. Здесь не существует такого понятия, — Стив спокойно наматывал спагетти на вилку. — Нет никаких существенных, важных деталей. Всё слишком туманно. Шериф словно испарился.

— А как же его дом? Вы осматривали личные вещи Тора?

— Неофициальное расследование, пап, — подхватил Питер. — Стива и на порог дома не пустят.

— К сожалению, так и есть. Мне нужен ордер, ну или хотя бы содействие шерифа. Иронично.

— А что вы ищите в лесу, мистер Роджерс?

— Улики. Следы, вещи, да в общем что угодно.

— Ничего полезного.

И Тони решил прочитать целую лекцию. Незапланированный монолог с особым, тщательным подходом к деталям. Словно Стив сам не знал свою работу и особенности, которыми она обладала. Кажется, господин мэр не умел вовремя затыкаться.

Герберы начинали покачиваться каждый раз, когда открывалась входная дверь заведения. Новых посетителей Стив разглядеть не мог — он сидел к ним спиной. Послышался женский смех, громкие голоса, и спустя несколько секунд их хозяйки сели за столик неподалёку. Две девушки, внешне чем-то схожие, говорили без остановки всё оставшееся время, которое Стив провел в кафе. Уже выходя на улицу, намереваясь попрощаться с Энтони и Питером, он услышал, как девушки упомянули конференцию в Нью-Йорке.

Поднялся ветер, и мэр любовно кутал шею Питера в тёплый шарф, чтобы тот не простыл. Маленький жест заботы, улыбка, которой мальчик одарил отца, пробудили в Стиве несвойственный для него приступ нежности.

Он и раньше вспоминал, как сложно было отказаться от малыша. Сколько раз он жалел о своем поступке? Не сосчитать. И смотря на Питера, на то, как Тони возился с ним, Стив сожалел о своём поступке ещё больше.

— Мы же договорились насчёт Питера? — спросил Старк на прощанье.

— Конечно, господин мэр.

 

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
за **218** дней до пропажи верного слуги_

Уже второй час Эдварда готовили к коронации. Утомительное времяпровождение слишком затянулось, хотелось, чтобы вся суматоха быстрее закончилась. Его обступили со всех сторон, в последний раз приглаживая волосы и одежду. Сама матушка кудахтала над ним. Её стремление к идеалу для него было лишним, ненужным. Он боялся озвучить эту мысль вслух, чтобы не ранить и без того кровоточащее материнское сердце.

— Жаль, отец не видит тебя сейчас, — сказала она; Эдвард слышал, как дрогнул её голос.

— Ты великолепен, братишка, — Вирджиния взяла его за руку, провела большим пальцем по ладошке.

— А где Стивен? — спросил принц с надеждой услышать его голос в ответ.

— Он там, где полагается быть слуге: на улице, под балконом тронного зала, — ответила Мария.

— Матушка! — воскликнул он, негодуя. — Он спас жизнь вам, мне и Вирджинии. Неужели он не заслуживает лучшего обращения? И я принял решение, Стивен будет моим приближенным слугой.

— Дорогой мой, — она поцеловала его в лоб, мягко, по-детски. — У тебя есть Джарвис.

Эдвард дёрнулся, нахмурился и, отойдя в сторону, присел на стул. Он без пяти минут король, а мать всё ещё надеется, что сможет править за него. Страшный недуг сына для неё лишь ещё один путь к власти. Осознание приходило постепенно, но каждый раз ранило до глубины души. Принц боялся представить лицо матери перед глазами, которое он ещё помнил с тех времён, когда мог видеть.

— Дорогой мой, — мать взяла его за руку, но Эдвард мгновенно отдёрнул её.

— Уходи, — тихо сказал он. — Я буду сидеть здесь и ждать Стивена.

Чуть позже привели Стивена. Он долго пытался убедить Эдварда, что нет ничего страшного в том, что он будет слишком далеко от Тони, что не увидит, как на его голову возложат корону.

Слуга сжимал его ладони в своих, стоя на коленях возле стула. Чувствуя тепло, принц успокаивался. Пальцы переплетались, и Тони улыбался, искренне и чувственно. Освобождая руку, Тони положил её на щёку Стивена и тот накрыл её своей.

— Ты такой красивый, Тони, — прошептал он, касаясь губами пальцев, целуя костяшки. — Не хмурься. Я всегда буду рядом. Но сейчас тебе нужно выйти к народу, к людям, которые тебя ждут. Мой герой, сделай это для меня. Пожалуйста.

Раздались торжественные фанфары. Стены дрожали от рёва толпы. Отсиживаться было уже нельзя. Стивен, подхватив Тони под руку, вывел его к ликующей толпе.

 

 

***

После коронации Эдвард вернулся в покои. Наконец он почувствовал всю тяжесть нового звания. Он на свои плечи добровольно положил ответственность за людей, за их безопасность и счастливую жизнь. Долгожданная ноша мучила его, заставляла сомневаться во многих вещах и сравнивать себя с отцом. Таких мыслей было слишком много. Они одна за другой ломали его.

Джарвис усадил Эдварда в мягкое кресло с неудобными металлическими ручками, резьба которых впивалась в кожу, стоило лишь коснуться. Казалось, словно вместо ручки - иголки, поочередно касающиеся кожи, прокалывающие ненужное препятствие. Боль от уколов была незначительной и приносила лишь небольшой дискомфорт. Эдвард чувствовал как с каждым касанием ручки уходили мысли.

— Стивен? — спросил он, услышав слабый скрип двери.

— Он будет позже, дорогой мой, — матушка провела рукой по волосам, приглаживая вылезшую прядь. — Ему выделили комнату, дали другую одежду и отправили в баню. Не стоит беспокоиться. У тебя был тяжелый день, — она похлопала его по плечу; эти прикосновения напоминали яд, мягкими струйками бегущий по венам. — Я не очень доверяю Стивену…

— Я ему верю, не утруждайтесь, матушка.

Мария громко фыркнула и вышла из покоев.

— Джарвис, — Эдвард обратился к слуге.

— Я здесь, Ваше Величество, — ответил тот, подойдя ближе.

— Тяжёлый был день, — вторя словам матери, новоиспеченный король протянул слуге руку и, крепко уцепившись, рывком поднялся с места. — Помоги мне лечь и принеси ромашки.

— Но праздничный ужин…

— Скажи, что мне нездоровится. Не могу выйти к народу, потому что скучаю по отцу и… В общем, придумай что-нибудь. И приведи мне Стивена, пожалуйста.

Джарвис сделал всё в точности так, как просил Эдвард: принёс ромашки, привёл слугу и позаботился о том, чтобы матушка не тревожила их.

Стивен сидел на стуле с высокой спинкой, придвинутым к кровати, и читал вслух книгу о морских приключениях, которая своим содержанием больше напоминала бортовой журнал. Тони слушал внимательно, хоть и не охотно. Казалось, что он погружен в свои мысли чуточку больше, чем нужно.

Заметив отрешенность, с которой Тони крутил головой, Стивен отложил книгу в сторону и присел на край кровати. Сильный запах трав ударил в нос, когда слуга, склонившись над Тони, поцеловал его в лоб.

— Джарвис рассказал мне о твоей матери, — говорил он так, словно прощался, и за этот тон хотелось ударить по лицу, и Тони обязательно сделал так, если бы был уверен, что сможет попасть. — Тебе не стоит с ней спорить.

— Даже не начинай, Стивен, — король повернулся к нему, и на секунду слуге показалось, что он смотрел на него, разглядывал, изучал, словно видел впервые; к сожалению, лишь казалось. — Ты будешь здесь, со мной.

— Моя комната в другой части замка.

— Ты не прав, — чуть хитро улыбнулся Тони. — Там, слева, видишь дверь? Твоя комната теперь здесь. Есть вход из коридора, конечно, через поворот от моих покоев.

— Не стоило, Тони.

— Стоило, звезда моя.

Король притянул его к себе, по-хозяйски положив руку ровно на то место, где под одеждой прятался шрам.

— Расскажи мне сказку. О звезде, упавшей с неба.

 

 

***  
_наши дни_

— Мистер Роджерс, — Тони вскинул бровь, увидев нежданного гостя на пороге собственного дома.

— Питер забыл свою книжку, — Стив протянул огромный талмуд, Старк поморщился и позвал Джарвиса.

— Давайте, я просто положу её на этот столик.

Мистер Старк недоуменно посмотрел на него. Отойдя в сторону, он освободил проход так, чтобы Стив мог втиснуться. Через несколько секунд книга уже лежала на столе, а Тони хлопал глазами, понимая, что пропустил момент, в который Роджерсу удалось так мастерки «подкинуть» книгу в дом. Обдумывая, Старк завис и снова попался на свою же удочку: Стив уже спускался по каменной лестнице, а Тони не был уверен, говорил ли он что-нибудь на прощанье.

— Мистер Роджерс? — окликнул его Тони. Тот повернулся. — У меня к вам есть предложение. Деловое. Думаю, вам понравится. Зайдёте на чай?

Ему _почти_ удалось уйти.


	5. — 5

_Пока живёшь мечтой, всё в твоих руках.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

 

_наши дни_

— Слышал, что у нас новый шериф? — Наташа завтракала перед началом новой смены.

Клинт готовил кафе к открытию. Протирал стойку, составлял стаканы, убирал лишний мусор и проверял работу кофемашины. Наташа, сидя перед ним, разглагольствовала обо всём на свете, а он старался прислушиваться и не пропускать детали, потому что они, вроде как, были лучшими друзьями до злосчастной аварии. И пусть сейчас Наташа об этом не помнит, она не перестала быть его лучшим другом.

— Да, — Клинт улыбнулся и скрылся за стойкой, ища высокие бокалы. — Стив вчера ещё похвастал значком. Прибежал довольный такой, — скривив губы, он улыбнулся шире, пытаясь изобразить довольного друга. — А я помню те времена, когда он только приехал и ненавидел этот город.

— Привязался к мальчику, — жуя, сказала Наташа. — Подай кетчуп.

— Или к кому-то, кто живёт в этом городе.

— Есть идеи?

Клинт замялся. Промямлил что-то и, не сказав ничего вразумительного, скрылся за дверью на кухню, забыв о кетчупе. Наташа за ним не пошла, прекрасно понимая, что через минуту он вернётся и выложит всё на блюдечке. Оставалось лишь подождать.

На кухне загрохотала посуда, и спустя ещё некоторое время Клинт всё-таки вернулся. Он тащил несколько бокалов, тех самых, что пытался найти в стойке. Аккуратно выставляя их на стеклянные полки, Клинт делал вид старательного, занятого работника, но Наташу таким не сломишь.

— Договаривай, — посмеялась Наташа, допивая яблочно-персиковый сок.

— Да чего там говорить, это же всего лишь догадки. Я и так говорю слишком много глупостей. Когда-нибудь за это лишусь премии.

— Эй, ну кто так поступает, а? Борзой ты, Клинт!

— Я думаю, ты ему нравишься, — резко выдал бармен, взглянув на Наташу, а потом так же неожиданно отвернулся обратно к стеллажам.

Наташа подавилась остатками завтрака. Сок закончился и пришлось обходить стойку, чтобы достать чего-нибудь выпить, Клинт на просьбы не отзывался. Не глядя, она плеснула в стакан что-то янтарное и приятно пахнущее и залпом выпила, поморщившись. Горло немного обожгло.

Из ниоткуда появился Фил. Он оглядел Бартона и Романову, не сводя с них строгого взгляда. Наташа, делая вид, что работает, стащила со стойки грязную тарелку и понесла её на кухню, пока Клинт с умным лицом расставлял стаканы и бокалы.

Фил всегда был придирчивым, и для Клинта это не было секретом. Работал Клинт в этом баре, казалось бы, всю свою жизнь, но всё равно регулярно попадался Филу на глаза, когда бездельничал. То попусту много болтал, то читал новостную строку по телевизору. Фил никогда не ругался.

Коулсон вообще был очень добродушным человеком, но с постоянной холодностью на лице. Клинт иногда подумывал, что хозяин бара и мотеля работает на правительство, под прикрытием узнавая тайны всех жителей этого города, и в красках представлял его в роли супершпиона в какой-нибудь секретной организации, как в крутых голливудских фильмах. Совпадение это было или нет, но ко всем шпионским штучкам у Коулсона в запасе был неплохой опыт по «вытаскиванию» нужных слов из людей. Врать ему никогда не получалось.

— Опять дуришь, Бартон, — неожиданно сказал Фил, и Клинт от ужаса чуть не упал со стула. — Паришь девочке мозги.

— Это Наташе-то? — с возмущением Клинт повернулся. На лице Фила по-прежнему была видна лишь холодность, не несущая в себе ничего хорошего и приятного. — Она сама запудрит их любому.

— Лучше бы делом занялся, — фыркнул Коулсон, отвернувшись. Часы на стене напротив приветливо показывали без десяти шесть.

— А вы, сэр, никак ревнуете?

— Опять дуришь, Бартон.

Фил развернулся и, стуча каблуками лакированных ботинок по паркету, удалился. Клинт смотрел ему вслед, на его военную, как он думал, выправку. Точно такая же была у Тора и у Стива, но в выправке Фила было что-то такое, чего не хватало этим двум бугаям. Поймав себя на мысли, Клинт понял, что отвлёкся от основного занятия и поставил бокал на полку.

 

 

***

Первый рабочий день в новой и важной должности полон открытий. Стив узнавал город с другой стороны, но самым удивительным для него оказалось знакомство с его будущей помощницей. Он вообще был удивлён, что у шерифа есть помощница.

— Агент Картер, — улыбнулась она, убирая за ухо прядь волос. — Но лучше просто Шэрон.

— Приятно познакомиться.

Стив принёс два больших кофе и коробку пончиков, чему Шэрон очень обрадовалась, ведь она сама новое начальство ничем особенным встречать не собиралась. Стив нехотя осматривал её, чтобы понять, с кем придётся работать.

На первый взгляд обычная девушка. Светлые волосы чуть ниже плеч, голубые глаза, пухлые губы, выкрашенные ярко-красной помадой, которая совсем ей не шла. Одежда, в которой, Стив надеялся, она ходит не всегда, была слишком откровенной, совсем не свойственной для женщин такой профессии: короткая юбка, светлая блузка и бюстгальтер ей в тон, который, кажется, служил совсем не по назначению. Грудь вульгарно выпирала наружу, и хорошо, что Стива таким не возьмёшь.

Весь день он потратил на разбор огромного стола шерифа, и когда внезапно стало плохо, Стив закашлялся. Видения с худеньким парнем, держащим железную птицу, не прекращались с тех самых пор. Случалось это не чаще четырех раз в день и продолжалось уже десять дней. Он жалел, что Наташи нет рядом, потому что её голос оказывался чудодейственным лекарством от странного недуга.

Без неё он терял время.

Он понял, что уже минут пятнадцать смотрит на пустую стену. Наконец, прокашлявшись, Стив увидел в проходе взволнованную Шэрон. Чёрт знает, сколько она простояла в таком положении, но Стив искренне надеялся, что недолго.

— Столько пыли, ужас, — Стив перевёл взгляд на помощницу. — В детстве я бы задохнулся от её количества.

— Может, нужна помощь? — Шэрон села на один из стульев, стоящих около стола.

— Не помешала бы точно, — стеснительно улыбнулся он. — Например, что это за папка, не подскажете?

Стив протянул Шэрон папку, лежавшую в куче других пыльных папок. Ту, что оказалась единственной чистой. Она была пуста. И Стив понимал, что всё это неспроста.

 

 

***  
_наши дни  
за 4 дня до этого_

— Ты уверен, что это законно?

Пеппер волновалась. Ещё бы. Три часа ночи, а они вломились в офис шерифа. Зачем? Да кто ж знал, что у Тони Старка на уме. Изобретательный сукин сын. Тони постоянно что-то придумывал, и Пеппер не могла понять, почему вообще следовала за ним каждый раз, когда он совершал безумства. Видимо, она была слишком верной, а чувства названной сестры порой брали верх над разумом.

Тони вальяжно развалился в кресле, закинув ноги на стол. Он нашёл папку с делом о Наташе и Джеймсе, о котором не так давно его спрашивал Стив, и на тот момент поделиться с ним было совсем нечем, зато сейчас появилась возможность наверстать упущенное.

— Никакой зацепки, — пожаловалась Пеппер, отложив в сторону ещё одну пачку документов. — Я на самом деле даже не знаю, что мы ищем.

— Да хоть что-нибудь. Свидетельство о рождении, книги о ритуальных убийствах, фотографии дохлых птиц, да хоть личный дневник. Хоть что-нибудь, что поясняло, куда он направлялся в тот день. Потому что это уже выходит за рамки. Тор не мог пропасть бесследно, ничего не оставив. Надо начинать хоть с чего-то. Жаль, вломиться к Лафейсону я не могу.

— Какова вероятность, что он просто запер Тора дома из ревности?

— Он же психопат, так что возможно всё, — проворчал Тони, наморщив лоб. — Возможно, и Барнс где-то у него, как запасной вариант.

— Тогда почему мы не начали с этого?

— Потому что Лафейсон никогда не скажет нам правды, а шерифа у нас нет, который мог получить разрешение на обыск его огромного особняка.

— Так найди нового шерифа.

— Ни одного достойного кандидата в этом чёртовом городе.

— Ну, у нас есть Стив, — пожала плечами Пеппер, протягивая ему интересную находку. — Смотри, здесь какая-то странная информация. На большинство людей, живущих в этом городе.

— Концентрируемся на более важных вещах, сестрёнка. Тор. Только Тор. Большего нам не нужно.

Последнее замечание Пеппер пропустила мимо ушей и продолжила рассматривать документы. Тони, в общем-то, не обратил на это никакого внимания. Перебирая бумаги, он слишком увлёкся. Смотрел, изучал и понимал насколько скучна жизнь шерифа. Одна сплошная волокита с этими бумагами и никаких интересных происшествий, ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то разнообразить бытие.

Рутина была слишком блеклой, вялой, и сбежать от неё не было бы преступлением, он бы простил это Тору, не задумываясь. Но всё не просто так, и Тони был уверен в этом. Искал, надеялся, что каждый новый файл нёс в себе зацепки, факты, чертову подсказку. Ему нужно было сложить пазл, и что-то подсказывало, что исчезновение Тора связано с исчезновением Джеймса Барнса.

И лишь бы никому не проболтаться.

— О, здесь и Стив есть, — Пеппер выдернула Тони из мыслей. — Удивительно, сколько всего он на него нашёл. Ты только посмотри, а!

Фотографий было много. Тони быстро листал их, умудряясь выхватывать детали. Вокзал, девушка, машина, больница, лестница, старый дом в плохо освещенном переулке быстро сменились на одинокие посиделки в барах, участие в благотворительных мероприятиях и не хватало разве что фотографии доски почёта со Стивовой физиономией по центру.

— Только не говори мне, что в этом файле есть хоть слово про Питера, потому что если так, то я задушу Тора своими руками, как только найду.

— Пожалуй, поберегу тебя от тюрьмы, — улыбнулась Пеппер.

— Дай сюда! — рявкнул Тони, выхватив материалы из рук помощницы.

Тони думал, что сюда лезть не следовало. Он сидел и недоумевал, пытался понять, что это всё может значить. И не мог поверить. От мыслей его отвлек шум, сопровождающий поворот ключа в замке. Быстро собрав все материалы, касающиеся Стива, Тони и Пеппер спрятались в кладовке, что служила местом для хранения вещдоков и была практически пуста.

Кто это был - Тони так и не сумел разобрать, но в кладовке пришлось простоять почти целый час.

 

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
**37** день после пропажи верного слуги_

С волнением смотря на молодую девушку, Натали раздумывала над одним единственным шагом. Серьёзный, важный, не дающий право отступить, этот шаг пугал её, но в тоже время давал надежду.

В этом поселении её никто не знал. Оно было ближе к королевскому дворцу, и каждая деталь говорила об этом. Дома были выше, красивее, преимущественно из камня, а не из дерева. Люди выглядели богаче, в красивой одежде они гуляли по дорогам как ни в чём не бывало, что-то сосредоточено обсуждая.

— Простите, — обратилась Натали к незнакомке.

Девушка улыбнулась ей, да так, что от улыбки этой поползли мурашки по телу. Глаза сузились, в уголках их образовались морщинки. От улыбки кожа на лице натянулась и побелела. В волосы незнакомки была вплетена красная лента, в тон платью, которое обтягивало фигуру, подчеркивало тонкую талию и красивую грудь.

Натали сглотнула и, решив, что ошиблась, хотела уйти, извинившись, но незнакомка её сказочно удивила одним простым вопросом:

— Ты от Клинтона, верно? Проходи.

Провалиться бы сквозь землю. Но Нат, собрав всю волю в кулак, последовала за незнакомкой в дом.

Пока девушка расставляла свечи, Натали смирно сидела на скамье, рядом с большой печью. От неё было тепло, и наступало какое-то умиротворение внутри, вселяя ложное чувство безопасности.

— Я, наверное, напугала вас, — говорила она. — Маска - необходимость. Чтобы боялись. С тех пор как брата забрали в королевский полк, приходится делать всё, чтобы оставить дом в целости и сохранности. И себя.

— Вы живете одна?

— Да, — кивнув в знак согласия, незнакомка села рядом. — С тех пор, как брата забрали. Он навещает меня иногда. Не реже двух раз в месяц. Я, кстати, Ванда. Не знаю, говорил ли Клинтон моё имя. А ты - Нат, да?

— Натали, — тихо ответила она.

Ванда уже не выглядела такой пугающей. Улыбка стала более приветливой, и когда она улыбалась, глаза не сужались, они почти не меняли форму: большие, зелёные, они словно могли проникнуть сквозь мысли, прямо в голову, пересчитать все её страхи.

— К нам в окна почти никогда не попадают лучи солнца, — продолжила говорить Ванда. — Мы заперты со всех сторон. Спрятаны от солнца, как от чужих глаз.

— Я…

— Знаю, зачем ты пришла. Клинтон рассказал. Ты занимаешься мужской работой? — Ванда взяла её за руку и принялась рассматривать ладонь и пальцы, изредка потирая еле заметные мозоли тонкими пальцами. — Тебе это нравится, а людям - нет. Пальцы у тебя грубые, но это незначительно. У мужа твоего куда грубее.

Натали молчала, а Ванда, пользуясь случаем, продолжала изучать её руки, ища изъяны, оставленные грубой работой.

— Нож на ноге под платьем, — вдруг сказала она. — Раньше таких было три. Они сплетены, связаны. Один точно такой же, как твой. Он у мужа твоего, верно? А третий… Он другой. Тот кинжал меньше. С выгравированной на рукоятке птицей. А у тебя лев.

— Не подумай, я всегда ношу его с собой, — Натали спрятала ногу так, чтобы та не проглядывалась в разрезе платья.

— Знаю, — улыбнулась Ванда. — Клинтон рассказывал, как ты спасла ему жизнь. А кольца…

— Мы переплавили третий кинжал. Это редкий металл, и чтобы сберечь память о хозяине кинжала, мы сделали из него кольца друг для друга.

— Хозяин на вас зла не держит, — невзначай сказала Ванда. — Ты же ко мне по делу, а я всё болтаю.

 

 

***

Солнце уже давно скрылось, небо почти почернело. Вечер плавно переходил в ночь. Натали чувствовала себя виноватой, что ушла, ничего не сказав. По правде говоря, она не рассчитала путь, не предвидела, что так долго пробудет у Ванды, да и вообще не рассчитала многое. Стоило ей коснуться двери, чуть подтолкнуть подгнивающее дерево, как перед ней оказался Джимми. Напуганный и взволнованный, он обнял её, что-то говоря и радуясь, и ругаясь. Наконец, освободив жену из объятий, он увидел, что в ладони Натали сжимала недоспелый плод[1] гранатового дерева.

— Значит, он не врал? — спросил Джимми с сомнением.

Улыбнувшись, Натали кивнула и, когда Джимми обнял её, почувствовала, как по щекам потекли слёзы.

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся он, стирая слёзы с румяных щёк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] как символ беременности


	6. — 6

_Тайны всегда отдаляют нас от тех, кто нам дорог.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

 

_сказочный лес  
за **200** дней до пропажи верного слуги_

— Что там за переполох во дворце?

Клинт, плотно сжав руки, поднял топор вверх, а затем резко отпустил вниз, разрубив полено на две части. Филипп, подойдя ближе, поставил перед ним новое полено, предлагая повторить ход.

Пригладив рубашку и жилетку, он отошёл в сторону и продолжил наблюдать за Клинтоном. Всё-таки он был мастером не только в охоте, но и дрова рубил по высшему классу. Приятно увидеть его таким, возвратившись из долгого похода до королевского дворца. Ещё бы пообедать, но это позже.

— Никакого переполоха, — наконец ответил Филипп, когда третье полено разлетелось на куски.

— А зачем тогда вызвали именно тебя? — Клинт повернулся, смахнув пот со лба рукой. — Ты давно ушёл с королевской службы.

— Новому королю была нужна консультация. Пустяки, — добродушно улыбнулся Филипп. — Все знают, что он не женат. Интересовался, насколько плохо это может сказаться на мнении подданных о нём и есть ли в законах северных земель пункт об обязательной женитьбе короля.

— А где же он наследника возьмёт? Мог бы и сам догадаться, зачем тебя дёргать с места. Надо ведь было ещё потрудиться, чтобы найти.

Филипп продолжал улыбаться. Умиротворение на его лице казалось самую малость поддельным, и Клинтон знал это. Клинт изучил его вдоль и поперёк, знал лучше, чем себя самого. Вновь вскинув топор в воздух, он разрубил очередное полено. Филипп по-прежнему молчал. Наверняка для этого были причины.

Положив топор на пенёк, Клинтон отряхнул ладони. Сложив дрова, он перевязал их мотком бечёвки, связав крепким узлом и закинул связку на спину, положив длинный конец веревки на плечо.

В поленнице было темно и сухо. Он прикладывал много усилий, сберегая дрова от дождя и прочих неприятных вещей, чтобы сохранить их до зимы пригодными для использования. Клинт уложил почти все дрова, когда Филипп зашёл к нему и прикрыл дверь.

Свет пробивался сквозь трещины на старой двери, попадая на руки Клинта.

— Так что там случилось? — спросил он, проверяя, как лежат дрова, чтобы те ненароком не выпали из общей стойки.

— Всё время, что я разговаривал с королём, его слуга постоянно находился в зале и никуда не выходил, — так же легко, как и прежде, сказал Филипп. — Король отослал стражу, другого слугу и свою сестру, но _его_ , одного единственного, оставил.

— Не тяни, Фил, ненавижу, когда ты медлишь, — буркнул Клинт, заталкивая в прореху между дровами сухое сено.

— Ну, во-первых, король хочет жениться на нём.

— Чудно, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Может, часть деревни перестанет показывать на нас пальцем после этого.

— Его слуга, — не обращая внимания на Клинта, продолжил Филипп, — красивый молодой человек, голубоглазный блондин и…

— Мне уже нужно ревновать? — перебил его Клинтон.

— Ты дослушаешь или нет? — возмутился Фил, пряча руку в карман штанов. — Понимаешь, он мне показался очень похожим на того мальчика, которого Джимми и Натали описывали, рассказывая трагическую историю из детства. Я хотел поговорить с ним, спросить, но не вышло. Даже имя узнать не удалось. Король его от себя не отпускает ни на шаг, и я...

Клинт уставился на Филиппа и с минуту простоял молча. Смотрел, оглядывал и, подойдя ближе, пытался в плохом свете увидеть то, чего было не видно издалека. Фил что-то промычал, понимая, что Клинт совсем не собирался его слушать. Того всегда волновало всё, кроме главного, и это неимоверно раздражало.

— Что с рукой? — выведя Фила на улицу, Клинт нахмурил брови, разглядывая потемневшие пальцы. — Когда это снова началось? Ты же говорил, что кольцо остановило недуг, Натали как от сердца отрывала его, отдавая тебе остатки волшебного металла.

— Всё нормально, — с привычным спокойствием сказал Фил, и Клинт задумался над тем, сколько раз Филипп повторял эту фразу за день. При любом удобном случае он говорил, что всё нормально, но не удосужился сказать, что защита от недуга больше не работает. — Видишь, просто немного вышло за границу. Но это не страшно, Клинт.

— А что говорит Тор?

Фил замолчал и вновь спрятал руку в карман. Чёрные линии текли по венам так, что полностью их было не спрятать. Раньше бы Клинт подумал, что это грязь, но сейчас он видел в этом что-то другое, тёмное и пугающее. Чёрт дёрнул за ногу, когда Филипп полез за тем проклятым артефактом, что по его скромному мнению придавал силу. Мифы, легенды, да кто в них вообще верит?

— О, нет, нет, может снова попробуем адским камнем, твою же ж мать! — ругнувшись, повысил голос Клинт. — Лишь бы помогло, Фил. Лишь бы помогло.

В его глазах полыхала тревога.

 

 

***  
_наши дни_

— Вот так всегда, — Питер с недовольной ухмылкой бросил на стол огромную книгу сказок. — Я же специально оставил её тебе. Чтобы ты ознакомился. Мы всё ещё ищем этого парня.

Стив удивился наглости мальчика, и в тоже время эта наглость вызывала небывалую гордость за сына, хоть к его воспитанию он не приложил никаких усилий. Ему всего тринадцать, а он уже твёрдо настаивал на своих решениях. Вот если бы когда-то Стив смог так.

— Какой в ней смысл без тебя?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты всерьез задумался и поверил мне наконец. Я же вижу, что ты сомневаешься. Но поверь, всё изменится, когда верный слуга вернётся. Поцелуй любви снимет заклятие, вернёт людям память, а папе - любовь всей жизни. Я так хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Ведь вы с мамой были счастливы, и я хочу такого же счастья для него.

И вот, снова, Питер говорил о матери. Каждое упоминание, как ножом по старым и без того болящим ранам, и Питер умел бить по ним лучше всего, сам того не понимая. Стив помнил весь поток чувств, что испытывал к Пегги, но даже тогда он не был уверен в их правдивости, потому что чувства словно проходили сквозь него, а Пегги всего лишь оказалась первой, на кого он смог положиться в переломный момент.

_Он любил её – однозначно, но любовь всей жизни… Нет, это было не про Пегги._

Она всегда улыбалась несмотря на сложности в жизни. Она настояла на том, чтобы Стив занимался рисованием, а затем и помогла с работой. Пегги помогла ему, когда у него ничего не было, стала опорой и дала жизни какой-то смысл. От этого воспоминания о ней отзывались дикой болью.

— Есть ещё полезные факты?

— Читая книгу, я провёл ещё одну параллель, — начал Пит, обрадовавшись. Он залез на стул и открыл книгу на странице с закладкой.

— « _Плод граната_ »? — сморщился Стив. — Где ты такие сказки взял?

— Дядя Тор дал, — улыбнулся Питер. — Сказал, что нашёл среди хлама, который валялся в полицейском участке. Уверен, здесь можно найти ещё что-нибудь подобное.

— Так и о чём эта сказка?

— Гранат - символ материнства, если ты не в курсе, — недовольно сказал Пит, закатив глаза. — Ты в школе учился или как?

— Значит, сказка о материнстве?

— Ну да, — кивнул мальчик, перелистывая страницу. — На самом деле, это сказка о Наташе и Джеймсе. Здесь их зовут просто Нат и Джимми. Смотри.

Цветные картинки в книге были очень красивыми, и Стиву казалось, что он никогда не сможет рассмотреть их все. Он не уставал восхищаться, оценивая их с художественной стороны. Эта картинка была особенной: парень и девушка, держась за руки, шли по тропинке, окруженной массивными деревьями. Осматривая детали, Стив не сразу обратил внимание на главных персонажей произведения. Он знал Наташу недолго, но уже сейчас легко разглядел её в изображенной на картинке девушке. Тот же взгляд, улыбка, волосы, убранные за левое ухо.

_Сэм, 13:18  
Кэп, кажется я нашёл Джеймса Барнса_

_Сэм, 13:19  
Точнее, он сам меня нашёл_

Отвлёкшись от телефона, Стив поднял глаза на Питера. Тот водил пальцами по тексту, читая. Сглотнув, он посмотрел на юношу, изображенного на картинке, и машинально потянулся в ящик за фотографией Джеймса. Сходство оказалось поразительным. И теперь в душу Стива закралось сомнение. Что-то здесь было нечисто. И то, что в это был впутан его сын, заставляло поджилки трястись.

_Капитан, 13:21  
Что ему нужно?_

_Сэм, 13:24  
Он ищет молодую девушку. Говорит, что она его дочь_

— Стив, вам что-нибудь принести? — Шэрон отвлекла его от размышлений. — Кофе хочется до одури.

— Захвати мне пончиков, — улыбнулся Питер, поворачиваясь. Шэрон определённо ему нравилась.

— Возьми ему пончиков и сок, а мне самый крепкий кофе, который там есть.

Стив, как джентльмен, сразу отдал Шэрон деньги. Помощница, уточнив «заказ», ушла, стуча тонкими каблуками по паркету. Питер вновь вернулся к разглядыванию картинок, а Роджерс спрятал фотографию Джеймса подальше. Кошмар был кошмаром, но решать его он должен самостоятельно.

Питер случайно пнул Стива ногой. Получив неодобрительный взгляд, Пит извинился и перевернул страницу. Пока он читал сказку, Стив рассматривал новую картинку. На ней рыжая девушка, _определенно это была Наташа_ , обнимала мужчину немногим выше её самой. На той руке, что обнимала мужчину, отчетливо виднелось кольцо на безымянном пальце, а в другой руке она сжимала красивый красный цветок. В открытую дверь заглядывала женщина, прикрывающая свою голову мешковатым капюшоном мантии, в её руках был точно такой же цветок, что у Наташи, но он отличался: с правого краю лепестки на нём были чёрными, в тон мантии.

— Тебе она нравится? — нарушил тишину Питер.

— Шэрон? — удивился Стив. — Откуда вообще такие мысли?

— Ты ей нравишься.

— Ей?

— Да. Пригласи её на свидание.

— Нет, нет, нет, — отрицательно помотал головой Стив. — Мы работаем вместе, это отвратительная идея.

— Пригласи.

— Она не в моем вкусе, угомонись.

— А кто в твоем вкусе?

— Мне нравятся брюнетки, невысокие, темноглазые и с сильным характером, — начал говорить Стив, но, одумавшись, ненадолго замолчал. — Господи, зачем я вообще это всё тебе рассказываю?

— Ты только что описал моего папу.

— Что?

— Но ты говорил о маме, верно?

— Питер…

— Расскажи, прошу.

Стив затих. На столе прямо перед Питером лежал компас с фотографией Пегги. Стив всегда носил компас с собой как талисман, приносящий удачу, и пару раз он спасал от необдуманных поступков. Роджерс боялся, что Питер увидит его и тогда от вопросов будет не отвертеться. Конечно, Питер большой мальчик, который прекрасно понимал, что если бы с мамой всё было в порядке, то он никогда бы не оказался здесь, и даже если бы не знал Стива, то хотя бы знал свою мать, которая любила его всем сердцем ещё до рождения.

Рука дрогнула, но до компаса Стив так и не дотянулся.

— Маргарет, — тихо сказал Стив. — Её звали Маргарет.

И уткнулся в книгу, продолжая вникать в «сказку», которая, возможно, окажется былью.

Сказки, которые знал Стив, всегда заканчивались хорошо, но эта книга была чертовски неправильной. Все судьбы, о которых ему доводилось слышать, были искорежены и побиты.

В конце сказки «Плод граната» у Джимми и Натали похитили новорождённую дочку. Несчастные родители отправились на её поиски, сжимая в руках одинаковые кинжалы.

_Сэм, 13:31  
Кэп, он действительно ищет свою дочь, пропавшую семнадцать лет назад_

 

 

***

Неделя началась отвратительно. Городской совет отказался принимать новый закон об усовершенствовании технического снабжения единственной школы в городе, и Тони это не нравилось. Мягко говоря не нравилось.

Но всё его внимание было приковано к папке, которую они с Пеппер нашли ещё две недели назад в кабинете Тора. С того раза, он посмотрел материалы всего однажды, а потом навалилась работа, и он благополучно забыл про неё. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Господин мэр, можно?

В дверь заглянул Стив. Он выглядел немного усталым, лицо было испачкано в грязи. Он виновато улыбнулся, и, когда Тони кивнул, вошёл внутрь и сел на стул, стоявший рядом со столом мэра.

— Может, просто по имени? — спросил Тони. Его гордость тут же взбунтовалась, но он изо всех сил пытался усмирить её. — Так случилось, что у нас с вами общий ребёнок, а уровень общения совсем не тот.

— Да, — замялся Стив, взъерошив волосы, опустил взгляд в пол. — Да, наверное, так и есть.

— Так что… Слушаю, выкладывай, что хотел.

— Я как раз по поводу Питера, — подняв голову, шериф положил руки на стол. — Он странно себя ведёт. Постоянно с книгой, говорит о том, что на город наложено какое-то заклятие. Что людей нужно спасти.

— Оу, — Тони потратил оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы изобразить удивление. — Он с детства любил сочинять истории. А потом воплощать их в жизнь.

Решив выдержать паузу, Энтони начал копаться в ящиках. Спустя пару минут он вытащил кипу бумаг, скреплённых канцелярской резинкой, и протянул Стиву. Сняв резинку, Роджерс с любопытством стал разгребать бумаги, которые - внезапно - оказались рисунками. Он изучал их вдоль и поперёк, все они были разными: красивые и не очень; с природой и с людьми; несколько зарисовок часовой башни, которую Стив и сам хотел нарисовать пару раз.

Один рисунок заинтересовал Стива больше других. На нём был изображен Питер в красно-синем трико. Он держал в руках странную маску. Кинув вопросительный взгляд на Тони, Стив хотел было спросить, но мэр опередил его, отвечая на ещё не заданный вопрос.

— Питер рисует. Много, часто. Я храню его старые работы, новые он мне не показывает. Однажды он нарисовал себя. Да, именно этот рисунок, и после неделю убеждал Пеппер, что может ползать по стенам. Потом он нарисовал целый комикс о своих приключениях. Психолог сказал, что он всё это делает, чтобы понять реакцию людей и наглядно изобразить её в своих работах.

— И психолог счёл это нормальным?

— Да, — печально признал Старк. — Может, когда-нибудь он будет хорошим писателем. Но я поговорю с ним, обещаю. Не стоит беспокоиться.

Не стоит беспокоиться. Такой ответ Стива вполне устраивал, во всяком случае, пока. Пока вся эта увлечённость не переросла во что-то более серьёзное и не вызывала последствий, проблемой она не была. А с тем, что уже есть, он сможет разобраться сам.

— Это всё, о чём ты хотел спросить?

Стив вскинул бровь, посмотрел на Тони. Тот как ни в чём не бывало восседал в своём кресле с детскими рисунками в руках. Он рассматривал их, не глядя в сторону гостя. Зацепившись взглядом за ухмылку, что царила на лице мэра, Стив почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Тряхнув головой, он поднялся с места и, принося многочисленные извинения за беспокойство, поспешно вышел.

Старк не успел и глазом моргнуть. Не ожидал.

 

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
**104** день после пропажи верного слуги_

Пьетро почувствовал, как Ванда, наконец, расслабилась, отпуская его запястья. Она, поцеловав его, легла рядом, восстанавливая дыхание. От её волос пахло мёдом, и он втягивал этот запах, старался запомнить, чтобы в холодных стенах королевских казарм вспоминать его перед сном.

Волосы Пьетро отливали серебром, словно струйка лунного света. Ванда была другой. Её волосы, налитые тёмным каштаном, так легко скользили между пальцев. Пьетро наслаждался ласковыми поцелуями, которые дарила ему _сестра_ , гладя её по волосам. Они не виделись почти месяц, но этот миг стоил бы и миллион лет ожиданий. Ведь вместе им всегда было так _хорошо_.

Почувствовав, как её губы растягивались вокруг члена, Пьетро сильнее сжал её волосы в кулак. Он не направлял, не пытался ускорить движения или затормозить их. Он просто знал, что Ванда так любит, любит его железную хватку в своих волосах. Как же он скучал. Напряжение, сгустком собравшееся где-то внутри, понемногу отступало, и Пьетро чувствовал, что скоро оно уйдёт совсем.

Ласки длились не больше пяти минут, и всё это время Пьетро не разжимал железную хватку. Он вздрогнул, закусил губу, чувствуя прилив удовольствия. Рука дрогнула, он резко дёрнул Ванду за волосы, и та положила свою руку поверх его ладони, усмиряя, и продолжала держать её так, вылизывая член, собирая языком все капли спермы, что стекали вниз.

Закончив, Ванда убрала свою руку, Пьетро разжал пальцы, опуская волосы. Его грудь всё ещё вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, Ванда улыбалась, наблюдая за тем, как он проводил пальцами по лбу, словно разглаживая кожу. Нависнув над ним, Ванда прижалась грудью к его телу, коснулась губ, легко провела по ним языком. Пьетро выдохнул ей в губы.

— Помнишь, мы мечтали о ребёнке? — спросила Ванда, положив голову на грудь брата, удобно устраиваясь рядом с ним.

— Помню, — ответил Пьетро, обняв её. — Но мы не можем… Ты же помнишь, что было в предыдущие разы, когда ты…

Сердце забилось, во рту пересохло. Горечь наполнила его взгляд.

— Ко мне приходила девушка. Беременная. Её муж погиб. Она хочет для своего дитя лучшего будущего. И я подумала… Давай возьмём его?


	7. — 7

_Если очень стараешься удержать кого-то, это не заставит его полюбить тебя.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

_наши дни_

— Ну-ка, давай ещё раз, — начал Стив, сосредоточенно глядя на список.

Список представлял собой имена, написанные в столбик, с отсылкой к сказке, персонажами которой они являлись. Судя по всему, Питер проделал чертовски сложную работу, но вопрос о её необходимости всё ещё был актуален. По правде говоря, Стив даже внёс несколько правок своей рукой, так как был твёрдо уверен, что Пеппер должна была быть в той же сказке, что и мистер Старк.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я отсортировал их по сказкам, я сортирую, — тихо сказал Питер, внимательно вчитываясь. — Но не знаю, что делать с теми, кто встречается в чужих сказках, но не имеет своей.

— Это кто же, например?

— Вот он, например.

Питер ткнул пальцем на рисунок, показывая в толпе, что окружала короля, человека, один глаз которого был закрыт чёрной повязкой. Лысый, фальшиво сутулый, он, кажется, смотрел прямо на Стива. Пролистав несколько страниц, Питер показал его ещё на одной иллюстрации, в знакомой Стиву сказке, главной героиней которой являлась Наташа.

— Сделай для него отдельный список, — наконец, сказал Стив. — Джей?

— Джозеф, — поправил его Питер, выписывая обозначенное имя. — Он за всеми присматривает. Думаю, что он верховный колдун или вроде того… А в Сторибруке он рыбак, который со своей яхты видит весь город.

Взглянув на картинку ещё раз, Стив закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Ну не может быть, чёрт возьми, твориться такая ерунда. Он же всегда жил в реальном мире, без всякой волшебной чепухи.

Чёрт ногу сломит, разобраться во всём этом, но Стив искренне пытался. Он слушал сына, читал сказки и старался не отвлекаться. За три часа они с Питером разобрали основную часть людей, живших в городе, которых Роджерс знал лично или просто видел. За это время Стив подумал о многом. О странных совпадениях, о жизни после смерти, о попытках вспомнить своё детство и железную птицу в руке.

— Моего отца звали Джозеф, — вдруг сказал он, нарушив тишину; Питер улыбнулся. — Вроде как.

— То есть ты не можешь сказать точно?

Железная птица встретилась им на одной из страниц книги, но про неё он спрашивать не стал.

 

***

На следующий день Стиву повезло больше: мистер Лафейсон пустил его и Шэрон осмотреть дом. В общем-то, против он не был, ведь, как он сам говорил, скрывать ему нечего. А ещё через раз повторял, что Тор уехал, потому что устал от этого города. Стив не верил, но согласно кивал.

— Понимаете, мне нужно отработать все версии, — сказал он, и Лафейсон расплылся в улыбке - ядовитой и лживой, полагаясь на наивность Стива; Стив помнил совет, что дал ему мэр.

Когда обыск закончился, Роджерс отметил для себя несколько деталей, но расспрашивать о них Лафейсона не стал, дабы не вызвать лишних подозрений. Все догадки он крутил у себя в голове, и, на самом деле, до ужаса хотелось их с кем-нибудь обсудить. И он знал с кем.

Набрав номер, Стив упёрся лбом о косяк двери, держась за него свободной рукой, ожидая, пока гудки прекратятся.

— Эй, приятель, — ответил Сэм, — соскучился?

— Да, без тебя, знаешь, жизнь совсем не та, — рассмеялся Стив. — Занят?

— Я за рулём.

— Куда едешь?

— К тебе, кэп, — спокойно сказал Уилсон. — Этот парень совсем сошел с ума. Сказал, ему нужно сюда, к Наташе, пока что-нибудь не случилось. Наташа — это же твоя соседка?

— Да. А когда вы приезжаете?

— Он говорит, что еще около часа в дороге, но я, честно говоря, даже не понимаю, где мы находимся. Кругом одни деревья.

Стив взглянул на часы, на Питера, который крепко спал, свернувшись. Одна идея следовала за другой, и через пять минут, не дожидаясь, когда Наташа вернется, он сел в машину и поехал навстречу Сэму и Джеймсу. Иногда лучшие решения лишены всякого смысла, и Стив был уверен, что решение встретить их и спрятать от любопытных глаз - одно из таких решений. В конце концов в участке было довольно хорошее подвальное помещение, так зачем ему пропадать зря?

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
**108** день после пропажи верного слуги_

— Ты неправильно это делаешь, — Бог Обмана стоял справа от короля.

Магия оказалась вполне простой, Эдвард осваивал её, почти не допуская ошибок. Он напрягся, вспоминая всё, чему его учил наставник, легко дёрнул рукой, прошептав себе что-то под нос, и огненный шар сузился, всё больше становился похожим на кошачий зрачок. Бог Обмана зааплодировал, тихо посмеиваясь. Смех у него был противный, но король терпел: особого выбора у него не было.

— Магия - это великий дар, — подвел итог Бог, и Эдвард улыбнулся, понимая, что сделал всё правильно. — Ты хорошо с ним справляешься.

— Ты обещал помочь, — сказал король, присаживаясь на стул. — Помнишь?

— Помню.

Бог Обмана прошёлся по комнате, подошёл к окну и остановился, смотря вдаль. С такой высоты лес впереди казался бесконечным, небо словно было ближе и гораздо светлее. Солнце дотягивалось лучами, едва касаясь рамы, но он умудрился поймать несколько лучей пальцами, ощущая приятное тепло.

Опустив взгляд вниз, он увидел, как к замку пробиралась девушка, и улыбнулся. Молча выжидая, Бог Обмана несколько раз взглянул на короля. Тот выглядел слишком наивно и беспомощно - точно как и надо было - и был готов к встрече гостьи.

Алая ведьма, бог знает за что так её прозвали, умела красиво говорить. Алая ведьма заговаривала зубы кому угодно и когда угодно. Алая ведьма была личным сокровищем Бога, которое он чудом держал под крылом. Талантливая, сильная, она умела многое. Иногда ему казалось, что она была умнее его самого.

— Я её чувствую, — сказал Эдвард, поворачиваясь к двери.

Бог Обмана раскрыл рот от удивления. Когда Алая ведьма вошла, она поклонилась королю, хоть и знала, что он не видит, отдав таким образом дань уважения, а затем склонила голову и перед Богом Обмана. Тот улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Волшебные испытания, придуманные Алой ведьмой, король походил быстро, щёлкал как орешки, разбивая огненные шары о стены, когда это было нужно. В нём кипела ярость, пьянила его разум, залезая в тайные уголки души, и пригревалась там, прежде чем выплеснуться наружу. Эдвард давно свыкся с ней, воспринимал как естественную часть себя и не сопротивлялся, а принимал как должное, наслаждаясь силой, которую ярость давала ему. Она словно заменяла _любовь_ , скрывая в себе бесконечную тоску.

— Ты готов, — улыбнувшись, Алая ведьма посмотрела на короля: на секунду ей показалось, что он может видеть. — Теперь, ничего не стоит создать заклятие. Главное — собрать ингредиенты.

Король напрягся, задумавшись. Магия текла внутри него, по всему телу, вместо крови. Её мощь вдохновляла. Он бы мог напасть на соседние королевства и завоевать их, он бы стал верховным правителем, могущественным и сильным. Но где-то в душе, там, до куда ярость не добралась, горел огонёк, призывающий найти _свою звезду_ , и это был единственный путеводитель в его жизни.

Алая ведьма что-то рассказывала про различные миры, в которых мог оказаться Стивен после падения в воронку, и Эдвард удивлялся, ведь раньше никогда о таких не слышал. Когда по приказу короля явился Джарвис, Алая ведьма разложила на столе карту и принялась искать Стивена.

Эдвард слышал, как маленький камешек упал на карту, и с нетерпением ждал, когда огласят мир, в который ему предстоит отправиться. Молчание затянулось, и ярость, сидевшая внутри короля, словно начала играть на его нервах, натягивая их как струны. Звук отражался в голове, противный и скрипучий, на лбу выступил пот, и Эдвард тут же смахнул его рукой.

— Ваше Величество, — вдруг сказал Джарвис. — Стивен находится в мире без магии. В этот мир попасть сложнее всего. И найти его среди миллионов людей почти невозможно.

— Что нужно, чтобы попасть туда?

— Три тысячи поданных при дворце, сердце человека, родного вам по крови, и ваше собственное сердце, которое притянет к вам потерявшегося слугу, — сказал Бог Обмана.

Когда Алая ведьма и Бог Обмана покинули дворец, Джарвис дал королю один совет:

— Ваше Величество, — сказал он, помогая снять кафтан, — на вашем месте я бы не верил этим шарлатанам ни на йоту.

 

***  
_наши дни_

— Бартон, — Наташа посмотрела на него, сузив глаза, и улыбнулась. — Выглядишь шикарно. Какой повод?

— Никакого повода, Нат, — отнекался бармен. — Убираю всю грязь и иду домой.

— Может, тебя отпустить пораньше, чтобы успел проведать своего суженного?

— Что-о-о-о? — протянул он. Даже Джессика, убиравшаяся на кухне, решила проверить обстановку. Она встала рядом с Наташей и уставилась на него.

— Белая рубашка, галстук-бабочка и, смотри-ка, ботинки по последней моде, — отметила Джессика, вытирая сырые руки о полотенце. — Ты на работу так никогда не одевался.

Клинт глубоко вздохнул. Две пары глаз смотрели на него, не моргая, и он никак не мог преодолеть комок, образовавшийся в горле. Господи, как вообще можно хранить секреты? Клинт старался.

Продолжая игнорировать двух дам, Бартон делал свою работу. И неприятностей же им не избежать, если Фил (не дай Бог!) решит проведать своё заведение. «Шли бы работать», — думал он, но не озвучивал вслух.

Наконец, закончив со стаканами, Клинт снял передник и аккуратно сложил его на стул, размял руки, потянувшись. Наташа и Джессика по-прежнему смотрели на него, не открываясь. Что-то в нём завораживало, притягивало, манило; в глазах горел заметный огонь.

— Вот что за собрание вы здесь устроили? Дорабатывайте смену и идите домой, — буркнул Фил, спускающийся по лестнице. — Твоя смена вообще уже закончилась, Бартон.

— Я знаю, сэр, — сказал он, поправляя бабочку.

— Где моё обезболивающее?

— Держите, сэр.

— И воду.

— Вот вода. Сильно болит? — кивнул Клинт.

— Руки нет, так что болеть нечему.

Фил присел на свободный стул рядом с Наташей, упираясь локтем правой руки в столешницу. Бледный, поникший, он выглядел больным, и Бартон заволновался, не понимая, что происходит. Он налил хозяину ещё воды, так, на всякий случай.

Хозяин вёл себя странно. Обычно он не ворчал так много без особой причины и предпочитал скрывать эмоции под маской безразличия, но сегодня всё было не так. Клинт насторожился ещё тогда, когда Наташе и Джессике всё сошло с рук, и они продолжали смотреть на него, улыбаясь.

— Ты чего ступором встал? Иди на своё свидание, — скомандовал Фил; голос его прозвучал тепло, словно их, Фила и Клинта, что-то роднило. Эту мысль пришлось выбросить из головы почти сразу же. — Ты же просился уйти раньше!

Подхватив куртку и попрощавшись, Клинт вышел на улицу. Звезды усыпали небо так, что новым было бы негде упасть, а луна светила так ярко, что слепила глаза. По коже пробирался мороз, и он закутался в куртку, поглядывая на часы главной башни. Минуту спустя в одном из переулков, что выходил на главную площадь, показалась машина, и Клинт, довольный и улыбающийся, спустился вниз по ступенькам, ожидая.

Дверь распахнулась, и он, упираясь коленом в сидение, заглянул внутрь. В салоне пахло лавандой и чем-то, напоминающим мяту, но не ей. Не успев сесть, Клинт оказался втянут в поцелуй: горячий и жгучий, долгожданный. Сжимая в руке серебристые волосы, он улыбнулся, утыкаясь лбом в щеку парня.

— Прости, пришлось немножко задержаться, — ухмыльнулся Пьетро, видя отрешенность в глазах Бартона. — Садись и закрывай дверь.

Клинт быстро проследовал указаниям, и, когда дверь закрылась, свет в машине погас, Пьетро снова поцеловал его, ещё жарче, чем в первый раз, сильнее обнимая, ладонями гладил спину. В штанах в миг стало тесно, и выдыхая в рот Пьетро, Бартон положил свою руку поверх его джинс, надеясь, что там его ждёт сюрприз. Он не ошибся.

Фил стоял на крыльце, затягиваясь сигаретой. Луна светила ему на лицо, и слава богу, что не в окна машины, стоявшей неподалёку. Он не сводил с машины глаз и тихо ругался про себя.

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
за **199** дней до пропажи верного слуги_

Нахмурившись, Тор покачал головой. На своём веку он повидал много недугов, и каждый новый был страшнее двух старых. Такого, то ли к счастью, то ли нет, не видел ни разу, и что делать с этим он, по правде говоря, не знал. Тонкая тёмная линия вышла за пределы кольца и тянулась через всю ладонь. Точно такая же, словно дублирующая её, была на тыльной стороне. На ощупь изменений не ощущалось, словно этой линии и не было, тогда как на пострадавшем пальце кожа была неприятной, стянутой, цвета тёмного вина.

— Как давно это началось снова? — подняв взгляд, Тор снисходительно улыбнулся; Клинт, стоявший в углу, смотрел на них с замиранием сердца: он боялся, что оно вот-вот остановится.

— Не знаю, — холодно сказал Филипп, продолжая отрешённо смотреть на собственную ладонь. — Я хожу в перчатках, чтобы рук не было видно. В темноте ночи и на заре многого не разглядишь.

— Где ты вообще подхватил такую заразу, а? Она же не здешняя, — перебирая многочисленные склянки, Тор что-то сосредоточенно искал, всматривался в трудные для понимания то ли надписи, то ли рисунки. — Слыхал я о таком недуге, но всё думал, миф это. Говорят, за южным королевством есть ещё одно. По правде, никогда я не видел доказательств. Но то королевство тёмное. И от этого недуга оно тёмное, Филипп.

— Сказки, — в спокойной улыбке его губы растянулись так, что, казалось, уголки дотягивались до ушей.

Наконец, вытащив одну из склянок с плотной деревянной крышкой, Тор сдул с неё пыль. Филипп заметил на крышке знак. На ней словно светило солнце, и лучи его проникали внутрь, скапливаясь золотой жижей на самом дне. Она поблескивала в свете свечи, переливалась.

Вытащив пробку, Тор вылил немного жижи на тонкий белый платок и провёл несколько раз по ладони Филиппа, после чего прижал ткань сильнее и, обмотав руку ещё одним платком, обязал её верёвкой.

— Приходи ко мне через неделю, повторим.

— А это обязательно?

— Если хочешь жить.

Клинт, все это время сидевший в углу, вышел из тени. Взяв в руки склянку с золотистой жижей, он легко потряс ее, наблюдая за тем, как та меняется. Развиваясь по стенкам, она изменяла цвет с золотого на ярко-красный.

— Что это? — спросил он, когда Тор забрал колбу с жижей из рук.

— Осторожно, — промямлил лекарь, — расплескаешь же. Достать это сложно.

— Что это? — вторил Клинтон.

— Мазь из смолы сосны, растущей только в южном королевстве.

Фил хмыкнул, напоминая о себе, и Клинт повернулся. Он выглядел самую малость бледнее, по виску стекала капля пота, и Клинтон смахнул ее, чтобы не видеть.

Когда Филипп вышел, Клинт задержался.

— Сколько времени у нас есть?

— Ну, может, год, — ответил Тор, отворачиваясь.

 

***  
_наши дни_

 

Подвал в полицейском участке оказался довольно милым и, как ни странно, обжитым. Диван, стоявший в углу, разбирался, как и старое потрёпанное кресло с рваной обивкой. Стив спускался однажды, осмотрелся и ушёл, не увидев в этом месте ничего интересного и полезного. Оказалось, всё совсем иначе.

Сэм закинул сумку на стол, а сам плюхнулся в кресло, положив ноги на подлокотник.

— А тут вроде не так и плохо, — сказал Джеймс, осматриваясь. — Не евроремонт, но сойдёт. Только объясни мне, зачем мы прячемся?

— Проверяем одну теорию, — сунув руку в карман, Стив вытащил список. — Питер навесил мне лапшу на уши…

— Рассказывал, что мы все из сказки, — подхватил Джеймс, — Сэм включал громкую связь.

— Вы что, уже лучшие друзья и устраиваете пижамные вечеринки?

— Не кипятись, кэп, — подал голос Сэм, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле. — Он обратился ко мне за помощью, я же говорил.

— Ему не больше двадцати семи, откуда у него может быть семнадцатилетняя дочь? — возмутился Стив, кидая список на стол.

В глазах потемнело так неожиданно и резко. Стив, почувствовав, что земля уходит из под ног, схватился за стол и пытался стоять прямо. В ушах звенело, гудело. Стив слышал детский крик, голоса, звавшие его по имени; он видел, как железная птица падала, и он не мог до неё дотянуться. Он плакал, держась за колючие ветки, по рукам текла кровь.

Кажется, его трясли, звали, но Стив отчаянно хватался за очередное видение, вдыхал глубже, надеясь продлить момент, надеясь _вспомнить_ , перейти линию отсчёта.

Он вынырнул из видения неожиданно, держась за Джеймса и Сэма, которые с ошарашенными глазами смотрели на него. Испуг, паника… В их глазах был страх.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джеймс, усаживая Стива на диван. Сэм протянул ему бутылку с водой.

— Железная птица, гревшая руку, упорхнула, — тихо ответил он, уставившись в пол. — Железная птица, — повторил Стив, глубоко вдохнув. Трясущимися руками он достал из кармана маленький блокнот и, открыв один из своих рисунков, охриплых голосом сказал: — упорхнула она, бросив меня в темноте.

— Стиви? — удивился Джеймс, и его голос был так похож на крик, звавший Стива в видении. — Чёрт возьми, Стиви! — с улыбкой добавил он, обнимая. — Наконец, нашелся, боже, Стиви!

 

***  
_наши дни_

 

— Кажется, пора выпустить птичку на свободу.

— И что мне нужно сделать?

— Сделать так, чтобы она перестала его искать.

— И ты вернешь Пьетро память?

— Обещаю.


	8. — 8

_Пока живёшь мечтой, всё в твоих руках.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

_наши дни_

Заходя в квартиру, Стив кинул ключи на тумбочку и, не поднимая глаз на сидящую за столом Наташу, направился к кровати. Питер сладко спал, всё так же свернувшись. Свет уличного фонаря попадал в окно, и Стив смог разглядеть растрёпанные волосы мальчика, улыбнувшись. Беспокоить его Стив не стал.

Сказки сказками, а сказанного уже не изменишь, и, пожалуй, стоило поберечь Питера, не взваливать на него всё то, что случается так неожиданно и непредсказуемо. Он нашёл Джеймса, а вместе с ним часть своего предполагаемого детства.

Всю дорогу до дома Стив сопоставлял факты. Сейчас он уже не мог думать, логическая цепочка ломалась, процесс застопорился и даже дышать уже было тяжело. Наступала паника, и всё, чего он хотел - не сорваться. К истерике Стив был очень близок.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросила Наташа, Стив повернулся.

Она стояла позади. Плечи были накрыты шалью, Нат куталась в неё. На улице заметно похолодало. Печально глядя на соседку, Роджерс помотал головой. Внутри всё сжалось, и он посмотрел в окно: первые снежинки опускались на землю, ровно застилая её.

— Обычно ты не приходишь домой в форме, — Наташа подошла ближе.

Она быстро обняла его, а потом, взяв за руку, потащила на кухню. Забота не была лишней, в Стиве словно что-то просыпалось, таяла огромная глыба льда, и он постепенно расслаблялся. Как только стало легче, Стив заговорил, рассказывая о тяжёлом рабочем дне, нарочно умалчивая некоторые факты.

Стива тревожила птица, стальная и крепкая, которая то попадала в его руку, то выскальзывала из неё; Стива тревожили воспоминания об отце и детские голоса, что звали его по имени. Темнота сужалась вокруг него, сердце замирало, и когда взгляд мутнел, Наташа тихо звала его по имени, и Стив приходил в себя. Как по щелчку пальцами. Как по волшебству.

У Наташи в запасе было ещё одно лекарство - виски. Не очень хороший, да и на самом деле на вкус противный, горький, неприятно отдающийся жжением в горле. Это, конечно, не палочка-выручалочка, но Стив подумал, что и так сойдёт.

— А еще Питер любит рассказывать байки про магию и сказки. И все в этом городе из сказок, а я чёртова пятая нога, запасное колесо, чудным образом связанное с этой неразберихой, — еле сдерживая ругательства, эмоционально произнес Стив.

— Кажется, ты слишком много выпил.

— Я не сделал и глотка, — в доказательство Стив продемонстрировал стакан с виски. — Может, это всё вообще происходит в моей голове?

— Если так, то не стоит и думать об этом. Живи, делай свою работу, общайся с сыном, пока тебе позволено, потому что никогда не знаешь, что в голове у Старка.

— Ты права, — с горечью произнёс Стив и выпил содержимое стакана залпом.

— Расскажешь мне сказку? — улыбнулась Наташа, поправляя шаль, соскользнувшую с её плеча.

— Я читал только две, — признался он.

— Начни с любимой.

— Знаешь сказку о слепом короле?

Наташа, отрицательно помотав головой, положила руки перед собой, внимательно слушая.

Питер, проснувшийся от голоса Стива, слушал сказку и улыбался.

 

***

Кажется, Тони слишком часто стал посещать своё «убежище», прячась от чужих глаз. Он устал от Джарвиса и Вирджинии, от города и бесконечных дел, от того, что Питер сломя голову всё время стремится к Стиву, а не к нему. Теоретически, Тони мог продолжать прятаться в невидимом замке до конца своих дней, спокойно умереть и никто бы не стал его искать.

Но он понял, что глубоко ошибался, когда послышался голос Пеппер. Она таки запомнила сюда дорогу. И что она здесь забыла? Как будто он никогда не терялся, чёрт возьми. Она не сдастся, и Тони знал это, только поэтому и показался.

Увидев дверь в пустоте, мисс Поттс ринулась к ней. Зайдя в замок, ей пришлось прикрыть глаза от яркого света факелов. Когда она зашла в комнату, Тони лежал на кровати, уставившись в каменный потолок. На нём блестели звёзды, Пеппер охнула.

— Вирджиния, прекрати, — вдруг сказал Тони, посмотрев на Пеппер.

— Вирджиния? Кто это?

— Как вспомнишь, дай знать, ладно?

— Давай я помогу тебе, Тони. Что случилось?

— Кроме того, что я уже восемнадцать лет ищу своего парня и за последний месяц потерял расположение приёмного сына, ничего не произошло.

Нахмурившись, Пеппер села на кровать, руками развернула Тони к себе и улыбнулась, и так тепло, что у Тони засосало под ложечкой, потому что ему была нужна Вирджиния, которую, возможно, строгая и утонченная Пеппер уже выжила. В глазах Пеппер он видел лишь слепую надежду на то, что всё будет хорошо. Но он знал, что не будет.

— Дорогой, — Пеппер протянула ему руку, провела по волосам, коснулась щеки и посмотрела на него вновь, улыбнувшись. — Пойдём домой, прошу.

— Здесь мой дом, — ответил Тони, смотря в пустые глаза. — И твой тоже.

Он отвернулся и уставился в стену. Пустой взгляд, пустая голова и пустое сердце - разве не так принято начинать новую жизнь? С чистого листа и чистой совести? И Тони, на памяти Пеппер, впервые струсил перед небольшой сложностью.

— Неужели ты сдался, братец?

— Джинни, слава богу это ты. Ты со мной.

— Я всегда с тобой, — сказала Вирджиния; обойдя кровать, она приподняла лицо Тони за подбородок и улыбнулась. — И выкинь, пожалуйста, эти безвкусные вещи из моего гардероба.

— И когда ты только успела стать такой дерзкой?

— Видимо, в тот момент, когда ты стал нюней. Я помню, как твёрдо ты стоял на своём, когда говорил матушке, что Стивен - единственный, с кем бы ты хотел провести всю свою жизнь. Даже вызвал Филиппа, чтобы выяснить все нюансы. И ты ведь умудрялся делать это за спиной своего любимого. Если бы он знал, то саморучно свернул бы тебе шею.

— Не напоминай мне о матушке.

— Это почему? — возмутилась Вирджиния, усаживая Тони на кровать так, чтобы он не смог обратно лечь. — Потому что она разбила тебе сердце, спрятав Стивена в богом забытый мир, а потом ты убил её, раздавив её сердце, чтобы сотворить заклятие?

— Я совсем не жалею об этом.

— Серьезно, Эдвард? И даже зная исход, ты всё равно поступил бы так же?

Тони решил не отвечать на этот вопрос. Толку от него всё равно никакого, да и сам разговор ушёл в такие дебри, что разгребать их уже не хотелось. Сил не было, но были слова, которые так хотелось высказать, выпустить наружу, словно порхающую птицу, освободиться от них навсегда.

В конце концов, он поднялся, обошёл комнату несколько раз, достал шкатулку с сердцем Тора, снова убедившись, что тот жив. Сердце всё ещё билось, цвело и давало надежду. Тони дотронулся до него, почувствовал тепло и ритм. Прикосновение - словно колыбельная - усыпляло тревогу, но мысли не улетучивались. И он почувствовал, в один чёртов миг, что он должен разобраться и закончить начатое, иначе смерть матери, потеря королевства и всего, что у него было, окажется бессмысленным. Для возвращения зрения это была слишком большая цена.

— Король Эдвард III Айрон, — вдруг сказала Вирджиния, нарушив тишину; звук биения сердца Тора слился с её голосом. — Ты помнишь, братец? Айрон - _железный_ \- не зря же народ величал тебя так. Если ты и правда такой, если ты правда _Айрон_ , то ты выстоишь перед любыми препятствиями. Вернёшь сына и найдёшь возлюбленного.

— Если бы это было так просто, — нахмурив брови, Тони закрыл шкатулку и спрятал её в шкаф. — Я отдам сына Роджерсу, с ним Питеру будет лучше. И как только разберусь, куда пропал Тор, перееду сюда.

— _Что же заставило тебя сдаться?_

— Тор, — хотел он говорить об этом или нет, уже не имело никакого значения. Стоило обронить лишь слово, и остановиться было невозможно. — В его записях и файлах много всего: фотографии, факты. Он собирал информацию о чёртовом проклятье, пытаясь найти якорь, который его держит. Чтобы снять заклятие, достаточно разрушить якорь. И сейчас якорь - это я. Я - якорь, который может разрушить поцелуй, Вирджиния. Один чёртов поцелуй истинной любви и я умру, заклятие падёт, а Стивен останется ни с чем. И если это единственный способ, я не хочу им пользоваться. Потому что я знаю, Вирджиния, какого потерять того, кого любишь.

 

***

Утро наступило внезапно. Не то чтобы его не должно было быть, но прямо сейчас Тони его точно не ждал. Перевернувшись на спину, он с ужасом обнаружил в своей кровати Пеппер, вспоминая, как месяц назад клялся себе в том, что больше никогда не будет пытаться затащить её в свою постель.

Кажется, у мэра сегодня выходной. Голова болела, пустая бутылка текилы стояла на туалетном столике, и он простонал, плюхаясь обратно на подушку. Электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке неприятно мигали, показывая 10:48.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, часы показывали ровные одиннадцать часов, Пеппер по-прежнему спала, и, пожалуй, это отличное время, чтобы выбраться из кровати, думал Тони и надеялся, что ему хватит сил на лёгкий холодный душ.

На деле оказалось, что сил еле-еле хватило на то, чтобы надеть халат, и Тони, хорошенько все взвесив, понял, что всё, что ему нужно, так это кофе. И как загипнотизированный поплёлся на кухню.

К большому сожалению Старка, Джарвиса дома не оказалось, и кофе пришлось варить самому. Пеппер присоединилась к нему минут пятнадцать спустя и, как ни в чем не бывало, стала готовить завтрак, включив свою любимую _«why does my heart feel so bad»_ на iPod. Длинная мужская рубашка смотрелась на ней лучше, чем на самом Тони.

Всё было хорошо. Тони пил кофе, надеялся, что в отсутствии Джарвиса Пеппер накормит его чем-нибудь, и слушал, как она подпевала песне на повторе.

— Может, нам стоит пожениться, как думаешь? — спросил Тони, когда Пеппер выложила перед ним жареный бекон с яйцом.

— Даже не думай, братец, это попахивает извращением, — улыбнулась она. — Да я вроде и не двухметровый мускулистый блондин с голубыми глазами и военной выправкой.

— Что? При чём здесь это?

— А при том, братец. Разве тебе не такие нравятся?

— Вирджиния?

— А ты думал?

Тони замолк, завис, не понимая, что происходит. Кажется, на лбу проступили капельки пота, внутри всё свело тревогой, и он готов был бежать куда глаза глядят. Он потёр глаза, взъерошил волосы и вновь уставился на Пеппер.

— Но… как так, Джинни?

— Вчера ты отправил меня в дальнюю комнату, до которой сам дойти не можешь, потому что зрение пропадает, — начала рассказывать Вирджиния. — Рассказал, где найти нужные тебе склянки. Я нашла, принесла. И содержимое одной из них выпила. По твоему приказу. И voilà - Вирджиния в твоём распоряжении.

— Мой запас зелий памяти, точно, — с радостью сказал Тони, восстанавливая воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере. — Мне нельзя пить текилу. Больше никогда не позволяй мне этого делать. А где ещё одна бутылочка с зельем?

— Ты забрал, спрятал.

Он хотел задать ещё пару вопросов, но в дверь позвонили. Вспомнив, что Джарвиса сегодня нет, Тони самолично пошёл открывать дверь. Ну, серьезно, не заставлять ведь Вирджинию в одной рубашке заниматься делами прислуги. С большой решимостью и гордым лицом мэр направился к необходимой цели. В дверь продолжали истошно звонить.

Первая мысль, что возникла в голове Тони, было возвращение Джарвиса. Он наверняка опять забыл ключи где-нибудь на кухне. Вторая мысль к нему так не пришла, потому что дверь всё-таки пришлось открыть. На пороге стояли Питер и Стив. Пит сразу же забежал в дом, что-то пробубнив, а Стив прошел внутрь по настоянию мэра.

— У вас помада на шее, — тихо прошептал шериф, стараясь не смотреть Старку в глаза. — Правее, господин мэр.

— Что? Где? — Тони уставился в зеркало и рьяно пытался оттереть помаду. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Питер это увидел.

— И девушке на вашей кухне стоит бы одеться, — всё тем же тоном добавил Стив. — Рубашка ничего не скрывает. А Питер может...

— Да там Пеппер, не стоит переживать… — начал было говорить Старк, но во время остановился. Моментально захотелось ударить себя по лицу, отвлекая внимание от бесполезной болтовни. Вот кто его за язык тянул?

Стив смотрел на него с небольшим осуждением и совсем чуть-чуть с неприязнью то ли к нему самому, то ли к его стилю жизни, то ли вообще ко всему, что касалось Тони. А ещё это бесконечное «господин мэр», ни к месту сказанное. Старк действительно думал, что тогда они договорились, но, видимо, договорился только он, а Стива тот разговор не волновал совсем.

Пока Старк в спешке оттирал помаду, Стив изучал ковровое покрытие и старался не бросать лишних взглядов в чью-либо сторону.

— На самом деле, всё не так, как выглядит, — оправдывался Старк. — Вчера мы с Пеппер немного перебрали. Текила действует на меня отвратительным образом.

— Не стоит, мистер Старк, — оборвал его Стив. — Меня не волнует с кем вы спите. Просто считаю, что мисс Поттс следует прикрыть свои ягодицы. Всё же, Пита это может смутить.

Вдохнув, Старк на секунду прикрыл глаза, а открыв их вновь, почувствовал как закипает злость. Затряслись руки и он попытался успокоить чёртову ярость в груди. Он не терпел указов ни от кого, кроме Джарвиса и Пеппер, и уж тем более не собирался следовать указаниям второсортного шерифа, который бросил мальчика, когда тот только родился, а теперь учит, как его воспитывать.

— Так может ты его себе заберешь? Будешь кормить его мороженым, сводишь в какой-нибудь парк аттракционов и выиграешь ему мишку в тире, а? Что ж ты сейчас о нём так печешься, если давным-давно бросил?

— Мистер Старк, — твёрдо сказал шериф. Поймав холодный взгляд, Тони вздрогнул, кожа покрывалась мурашками, невольно захотелось убежать и спрятаться, но мэр лишь гордо поднял голову и словно в первый раз увидел, насколько Стив был его выше, сильнее, шире в плечах. — Просто не пейте в следующий раз так много.

— Мистер Старк, — передразнил его Тони, — а что, язык отвалится назвать меня по имени?

И он подошёл ближе, чуть не уткнувшись подбородком в грудь Роджерса. Стоило ему чуть-чуть сдвинуться, шелохнуться, как они обязательно столкнуться, но Тони словно этого не замечал и с каждым вдохом приближался. Стив отступал до тех пор пока не упёрся спиной в дверь.

И он говорил, ругался, не переставая. Эмоции били через край. Стив видел, как покраснели глаза от полопавшихся сосудов, как на лбу выступил пот. Грань была близко, и требовалось хоть какое-то действие.

— Мистер Старк, — сказал он, пытаясь успокоить вспылившего мэра, который, кажется, перебрал всю нецензурную брань, и схватил его за руки, аккурат под локти. — Мистер Старк, — вторил Стив, продолжая сжимать руки мэра. Тот безуспешно пытался вырваться.

— Да как ты… Отпусти!

— Мистер Старк, — повторял Стив. — Мистер Старк. Энтони. _Тони, прошу тебя, успокойся!_

В самый последний момент Роджерс едва не сорвался на крик, напряжение достигло своего предела. Но Старк вмиг прекратил дёргаться.

Это _«Тони»_ прозвучало, как стекло, ударившееся о твёрдую поверхность; оно резало слух до боли, вгоняло в сомнения, но вся злость уходила, постепенно отдаляясь, отпуская его. Определенно, стало легче.

— Пап? Стив? — На голос Питера первым повернулся Старк, следом за ним - Стив. Мальчик удивлённо смотрел на них большими глазами. — Что случилось?

— Всё хорошо, — буркнул Тони, придя в себя, и вырвался из рук Стива.

Молча проводив Стива и Питера, Старк закрыл дверь и, прислонившись, съехал по ней на пол. Чёрта с два он просто так отдаст Питера.

 

***

Под звон цепей Стив подгонял лошадь. Умолял скакать быстрее, но за время погони та изрядно вымоталась, да и на момент побега она была не сильна. Доскакав до горного ручья, Стив отпустил бедное животное и пошёл пешком через лес. Стараясь не ломать ветки, он внимательно прислушивался к звукам и шумам, но в лесу их было из без того слишком много.

Убегать было не страшно и даже привычно. Они с Сэмом часто практиковали бег.

Стив не имел понятия, от кого он бежит, и вот это действительно пугало. Как различить на пути друга или врага, если не знаешь ни одного из них?

Когда топот копыт усилился, Стив дал дёру, уже не заботясь о сохранности веток и земли под ногами. Он просто бежал вперёд, временами оглядываясь назад, видя, как белые лошади с вооруженными наездниками приближались.

— Стив, давай сюда, быстрее, — сказал Сэм. Откуда он появился, Стив не видел, но уверенный в том, что ему можно верить, не думая, свернул.

Они пробежали еще около ста метров, прежде чем спрятались в какой-то пещере. Стив прислонился к холодным стенам, чтобы спокойно отдышаться.

— Какого чёрта произошло? Почему стража гонится за тобой? — Сэм потряс его за плечи, словно тот слишком долго молчал.

— Я… — тяжело дыша, отвечал он, — я не знаю, Сокол, я не знаю… Я.. Стой! Что это на тебе? Что за одежда? Почему ты в доспехах? Сейчас…

— С ума сошел? Кажется, тебе всё-таки досталось от этих ребят.

Прислушавшись, Стив услышал, как потрескивали дрова в костре. Кинув взгляд в сторону, он увидел на стене вытянутую тень. Он выпрямился, испугавшись, проверил пояс в поисках какого-нибудь оружия. Руки тряслись, и Стив готов был бежать. Снова.

— Так, ты выходишь первым, — прошептал он, держа Сэма за локоть. — Осматриваешься, и если никого нет, подаешь мне знак. И мы убегаем, понял?

— Что? Зачем? Всё хорошо, мы в безопасности. Меня прислал Тони. Там у костра нас ждёт один из его слуг.

— Там женщина?

— Да, — подтвердил Сэм, поддерживая минимальную громкость. — И её зовут…

— Меня зовут Мария.

Женщина встала прямо перед ним, и Стив понял, что это конец. Не убежать, не скрыться и не уйти живыми. Ни ему, ни Сэму. В её волосах блестел камень, ярким светом ослепляя, и зрение словно пропадало. Пытаясь поймать железную птицу, Стив почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног, как Сэм хватается за него и что-то кричит. Стив кричал ему в ответ.

Стив проснулся от того, что Наташа трясла его. Видя, что он открыл глаза, она улыбнулась, с облегчением упала на кровать рядом с ним.

— Слава богу, с тобой всё хорошо, — сказала она, проведя рукой по волосам. — Ты так громко кричал.

— Прости, кошмар приснился.

— Опять со Старком что-то не поделили?

— Что? Почему ты так решила?

— Ты много раз называл его имя во сне. Ну только если это ни какой-нибудь другой Тони.

Стив уткнулся в подушку. Если честно, хотелось застонать от безысходности, потому что он не имел никакого понятия, что происходит, но все чувства и эмоции во сне были такими настоящими, что его сердце бушевало до сих пор, дрожала жилка на шее, отсчитывая пульс.

Встревоженная Наташа укрыла его одеялом, а сама легла рядом и, словно мама, обняла его. Поначалу Стив смутился, почувствовал нарушение личного пространства, но на инстинктах притёрся так, что стало легче. Сердце понемногу успокаивалось.

— Знаешь, у нас новенькая официантка. Ванда.

— Она тебе нравится?

— Прекрати, — отмахнулась Наташа, закатив глаза.


	9. — 9

_Не важно, насколько они могущественны, все проклятия могут быть разрушены.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
за **153** дня до пропажи верного слуги_

Такое солнце было, пожалуй, самым лучшим. Оно всё ещё освещало путь, дарило легкое тепло, не сжигая, приятно обвивало лучами. Склонившись над ручьем, Натали потрогала воду, проверяя температуру, прежде чем окунуть в неё запачканный передник.

Вода устремлялась вниз с горы, обычно холодная, сегодня к вечеру более спокойная часть ручья то ли успела нагреться, то ли не успела смениться, ведь иногда такое случалось, когда какой-нибудь умник преграждал ей путь камнем. Тихий поток выглядел чистым, а значит беспокоиться из-за этого не было смысла.

— Я не знаю, что мне теперь с этим делать, Нат, — Клинтон присел на один из выступающих камней, снял кожаные галоши и опустил ноги в воду. — Тор сказал, что эффект временный. Ещё год и отрава разойдётся по всему телу, он не сможет даже рукой пошевелить, и я уже не говорю о том, чтобы ходить… Боже, ну что за напасть такая! — зарывшись руками в волосы, он опустил взгляд на колени. Всё это казалось одним сплошным сумасшествием, одним из ночных кошмаров, что снились ему после войны.

Он бы упал на землю, если бы на ней была трава, а не бесконечные насыпи колкой гальки, остатки которой пришлось бы потом вытряхивать из-под рубашки. Вместо этого Клинтон, убрав руки за голову, отклонился немного назад, и стал болтать ногами в воде, стукаясь ступнями о камни.

— Никто не вечен, ты ведь итак всегда улавливал вашу с Филиппом разницу в возрасте, — грустно сказала Натали, пытаясь оттереть грязь с передника, наливая на него какую-то странную жидкость. Парень на рынке утверждал, что эта волшебная «микстура» поможет избавиться от надоедливой грязи. Жидкость пенилась, и часть грязи пена действительно уносила за собой. — Просто будь с ним рядом. Он ведь и сам всё понимает, как бы ты не пытался убедить его в том, что у громилы есть лекарство. Представь, как он переживает свою болезнь? Как больно его рукам и сердцу.

— Это не болезнь, — ругнулся Клинт, со злости пнув камень под водой, которая спасла его от синяка и ноющей боли, да и палец вроде остался цел. — Это проклятье. Всем известно, что король Говард был двинутым на всю голову, одержимым идеей вечной жизни, вечного царствования! И теперь простые люди за это расплачиваются. Поделом его убили, лучше бы всё потомство перерезали!

— Успокойся, эй, — шикнула Натали, возмутившись. — Ты себя слышишь вообще? Понимаешь о чём говоришь? А вдруг здесь везде стража королевская? Тебя сгребут, и никто не узнает об этом! И вспомни, что ни король Говард, ни король Эдвард не вешают своих поданных за мужеловство, в отличии от, например, тех же западных земель, откуда ты родом, друг мой. И здесь никто не скажет, что твоё место в пылающих от небесного гнева Содоме и Гоморре.

— Ну так ещё бы, — отозвался он, — король и сам из того же теста, что и я, так чего бы ему таких вешать?

Натали грозно посмотрела на него, вновь призывая замолчать. Клинтон нехотя вертел головой, успокоился спустя какое-то время, и она заставила его помогать. Со стиркой тот особо не справлялся, зато отлично полоскал вещи, заходя вглубь ручья. Так они просидели до самого вечера, пока закатные лучи не коснулись горизонта.

Возвращались домой по привычной тропинке, обычно на неё же выходил и Джимми, встречая жену почти у самой деревни.

— Просто будь с ним, — повторила Натали, увидев вдалеке мужа, терпеливо ожидающего их. — Не пытайся уйти на поиски лекарства, не теряй время зря, потому что потом ты пожалеешь об этом. Не от всех болезней есть лекарство.

— Зато любое проклятие можно разрушить. И я это докажу.

— Надеюсь, ты не путаешь болезнь и проклятие.

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
за **149** дня до пропажи верного слуги_

— И когда же свадьба, брат? — Бог Обмана сидел на деревянной скамье, совсем рядом с входной дверью.

Девушка, шедшая рядом с Тором, улыбнулась ему и, попрощавшись, свернула в другую сторону. Тор, сведя брови, недовольно уставился на брата. С каждым разом он выглядел всё более смешно, как будто подрабатывал шутом при королевском дворе. То он вырядится в длинный зелёный плащ, сливающийся с травой, расшитый дорогими мехами и изумрудами; то придёт навестить брата в доспехах, которые блестят даже в темноте.

— Рога? — смеясь, спросил Тор. — Сегодня ты решил переплюнуть все свои предыдущие появления. Чтобы вся деревня заметила.

— Ну, ты сбежал от отца, — протянул Бог Обмана, усмехаясь. — Но от меня тебе не сбежать. И уж тем более не скрыться под людской одеждой.

— Что тебе нужно?

— О, даже не пригласишь на чай? Где ваши манеры, дорогой брат?

— Ты не заслужил манерное отношение, Локи.

Тор толкнул массивную дверь, приглашая гостя пройти. Быстро разведя огонь, он поставил кипятиться небольшой чайник и зажёг несколько свечей. Локи сел за стол. Уткнувшись локтями в поверхность, он приподнялся, присматривая за братом.

С последнего визита скромное жилище Тора изменилось. Стало чище и светлее. Уютнее, как бы сказал сам хозяин, но Локи и спрашивать о таком не собирался, дела до убранства ему не было.

— Так что ты хочешь? — повторил свой вопрос Тор, ставя перед гостем жестяную чашку с водой и какими-то травами.

— Пришел навестить брата, отец переживает.

— Не моли чушь! Знаю я, что нет у него на меня никаких видов, не хочет он, чтобы я правил королевством. Да и я не хочу.

Локи улыбнулся. В его глазах Тор видел отражение огня и нескончаемое желание завоевать весь мир. Возможно, были и косвенные желания, но им Тор не придавал никакого значения. Локи с детства был загадочным, вдумчивым, мечтательным, и если бы он только знал, о чём мечтал его брат, вёл бы себя с ним иначе.

— Король Говард искал одну очень важную для меня вещь, — прошипел Бог Обмана, прогнувшись в спине, по-змеиному. — Артефакт, который позволит мне взойти на трон в Асгарде. Мои люди не смогли найти его во дворце, — с насмешливой горечью добавил он. — И он отказался говорить мне, где он. Так жаль.

— Так это ты устроил нападение?

— Нападение, — посмеялся Локи, склонив голову на бок. — Нападение? Да что там, подумаешь. Устроил драку. Наследник то всё равно в живых остался. Спрятался, гадёныш! Если бы они согласились отдать мне в жены их младшенькую, никто бы не пострадал. Но отчего-то в этой королевской семье спутников жизни разрешено выбирать.

Тор сжимал руки в кулаки, сдерживая гнев, который будил в нём брат. Он наблюдал за тем, как пальцы аккуратно сжимали жестяной стакан, как тонкие губы растягивались в улыбке, а глаза становились все уже. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и тот начнёт шипеть, демонстрируя раздвоенный язык.

Выбор - его болевая; выбор, который никогда не был ему позволен; выбор, который отнимала королевская кровь. Переступив через запрет, Тор поступил по-своему, чем и заслужил изгнание. Он заслужил свой выбор в обмен на всё, что имел, и если признаться никогда не сожалел о том, что сделал.

— Убирайся, — рявкнул Тор наконец. — Я думал, что ты одумался! Я верил, что ты исправился! Я надеялся, что ты, добившись, будешь поступать правильно.

— Но ты ошибался, брат. Ошибался раньше, ошибаешься и сейчас. Ты знаешь мою натуру, ты видел её.

— Уходи, или я помогу тебе. И поверь, не буду жалеть даже любимого брата.

 

***  
_наши дни_

Уже неделю, как Стив не ночевал дома. «Много работы», — говорил он каждое утро, беря четыре стакана кофе с собой. Наташа тактично не спрашивала ничего больше, хоть и что-то подозревала. В общем-то, отсутствие Стива её не тревожило, а даже наоборот давало немного личного пространства и не всегда приходилось ехать на край города, чтобы побыть с _ней_. И когда только Наташа успела увлечься этой девушкой?

 _Ванда_ работала у Фила уже целый месяц. И эти четыре недели оказались самыми длинными, жалкими, с необычно большим потоком посетителей, который словно не кончался. Наташа выматывалась так, что могла улечься на маленьком диванчике и заснуть. Ванда действовала на неё как лекарство. Её взгляд исцелял, улыбка манила, зазывая. По началу было страшно признаться даже себе, и Наташа каждый раз старалась думать о чём-то другом, лишь бы не вспоминать всё то, что ей приходило в голову, стоило увидеть Ванду.

Один из таких тяжелых вечеров, когда Наташа по обыкновению собиралась идти домой, закончился иначе, а за ним ещё один, и ещё. Стив не ночевал дома, и это было лучше любого подарка на Рождество.

Смотря на Ванду, Наташа улыбалась, каждый раз вспоминая что-нибудь из неприличного.

— Какую булочку посоветуешь? — спросил Стив, выдёргивая Наташу из мыслей. — С малиновым джемом?

— Бери с сахаром, они свежие.

— Три, — улыбнулся он.

— Ешь за троих и не толстеешь, — подшутила Романова.

Терпеливо ожидая, пока сварится кофе, Стив наблюдал за тем, как Наташа складывала булочки в бумажный пакет и шушукалась с подошедшей к ней напарницей, когда в кафе неожиданно вошел Клинт с каким-то парнем в обнимку. Он что-то шептал ему на ухо, и бармен в ответ широко улыбался и кивал. Стив такой картине даже позавидовал и отвернулся к Наташе. И она, и Ванда замерли, любуясь милующимися парнями.

— Нат, одно латте с собой, пожалуйста, — попросил Клинт и, наконец отлипнув от парня, поспешил на кухню, пообещав позвонить сегодня.

Ванда дернулась, чуть поддавшись вперед, когда Наташа отошла к кофемашинке, и не сводила с парня глаз. Она словно видела его в первый раз после долгой разлуки и не решалась подойти, дотронуться, осознавая реальность. Парень же вовсе не смотрел на неё, как будто не знал. И Стив склонялся к тому, что он действительно не знал Ванду, а та просто странно себя вела.

Взяв кофе, парень ушёл, поблагодарив Наташу, и та спокойно принялась выполнять другую работу. Ванда теребила в руках полотенце.

— Давно это у них? — Стив взял протянутый Наташей пакет и подставку с кофе.

— Чуть больше месяца.

— Передай ему мои поздравления.

Выйдя из кафе, Роджерс дошёл до машины и, поставив кофе и булочки на крышу, ловко открыл дверь. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд, колкий и любопытный, и повернулся. Стив помнил этот прожигающий взгляд, жаждущий и уверенный. Он помнил, как поддался ему, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы, вылизывая горячий рот. Но смотря по сторонам, он не мог найти его обладателя.

Сев в машину, Стив пальцами разгладил морщинку меж сведенных бровей, несколько раз посмотрел в окно, ровно туда, откуда чувствовал взгляд несколько минут назад. Пустота. Ни души, ни намека. И, решив, что это слишком похоже на паранойю, завел машину и поехал прочь.

В офисе его ждали Сэм и Джеймс. Отнеся один стакан кофе Шэрон, он спустился вниз, отпер камеру ключом.

— О, булочки, — радостно сказал Сэм, разворачивая одну. Пахло от них волшебно. — Они теплые!

— Уилсон, ты можешь оргазмировать потише? Я вообще-то читаю, — буркнул Джеймс, переворачиваясь на бок.

— Тебе бы тоже не мешало перекусить, — вдруг сказал Стив, и Джеймс поднял на него взгляд. — Пока не остыло. Наташа сказала, что этот кофе ты любил больше всего.

— Ты говорил обо мне с Натали? — подскочил Барнс, откинув книгу.

— Она просто сказала об этом, когда парень Клинта заказал такой же.

— Офигенное латте, Барнс! Пей, не пожалеешь.

Поднявшись, Джеймс сел за стол, подозрительно смотря на Стива, который не мог найти себе место. Он растерянно смотрел по сторонам, много думал, вспоминая тяжелые ощущения.

Спустя минуту Джеймс потянул его на себя, предлагая сесть рядом. Стив отмер и всё-таки сел. На молчаливый вопросительный взгляд Сэма он предпочел не отвечать.

— Ты рассказывал вчера про три кинжала, — обратился к Джеймсу Стив, — один у тебя, другой у Наташи, а третий значит был моим?

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс, положив булочку на салфетку. — Ты потерял его, когда убегал от того монстра. Просто поверь мне, ладно? Ты же знаешь, я не вру. И твой сын не врет, ты же чувствуешь, Стив.

— Это похоже на бред сумасшедшего.

— Да, точно, — жуя булочку, поддакнул Сэм. — Кэп, можно я и твою съем? Так кушать хочется, а она так и манит.

Махнув рукой, Стив встал и заходил по комнате, сосредоточенно обдумывая следующие действия. Уже не в первый раз он слышал историю о потерявшемся мальчике и клинке, который он уронил. По сюжету сказки из клинка сделали несколько колец, в том числе два кольца, послужившие обручальными Натали и Джимми.

Стив думал, попытался совместить слова Джеймса и свои видения, сны, которые появлялись всё чаще, становились все более реалистичными, знакомыми. Он взял книгу, открыл нужную страницу, пытаясь рассмотреть на рисунке кинжал с птицей. Вытащив из кармана смятый листок и развернув его, Стив сравнил рисунок из книжки со своей собственной иллюстрацией. Они были похожи как две капли воды.

— Я вижу, как ты сомневаешься, — сказал Джеймс, и Роджерс поднял глаза, увидев того перед собой. — Но ты всегда чувствовал ложь за версту. Как бы сказали в этом мире: это твоя суперсила. Из тебя бы вышел супергерой, ну из тех, которых рисуют в комиксах. Там Бэтмен, например. Или Супермен.

— Если я из сказки, то почему не помню этого?

— А что последнее помнишь ты?

Стив помнил крики, сирены и кровь на своей руке. Он держался за голову, пытаясь дойти до тротуара, но его шатало в разные стороны от ветра, и когда он был готов рухнуть на землю, почувствовал, как его поймали. Девушка улыбнулась ему и что-то спросила. Тогда он ответил, но сейчас не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем его спрашивали.

Он помнил, как с губ девушки несколько раз срывался вопрос: «Имя?», но и на него у Стива не было ответа. Шум в ушах заслонял всё, мешал сосредоточиться. Кажется, Сэм там тоже был и звал его по имени. Стив проснулся лишь спустя тяжелых двенадцать часов в светлой палате. И девушка сидела в кресле, читая газету.

— Её звали Пегги, — сказал Стив, подводя итог того дня. — Как только я поправился, она помогла мне с работой, а спустя три месяца мы начали встречаться.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Сэм. — Я не помню, как мы попали в эту аварию, но, знаешь, у меня с памятью не так плохо было, как у него.

— У него было плохо потому что он не из этого мира, — настоял Джеймс. — Привыкай, парень, ты из сказки. И там тебе самое место. Поэтому я хочу вернуть всё назад.

— Ты говорил, у тебя сохранились кинжалы. Твой и Наташи. Я хочу их видеть. Вдруг вспомню ещё что-нибудь.

— Они были в моём чемодане. Если Натали их никуда не дела, то там эти кинжалы и лежат.

— Наташа говорила, что так и не разобрала его. Боится. Что ж, придётся этим заняться мне.

Джеймс удивлённо посмотрел на Стива, простоял так с минуту, чего-то ожидая. Но Сэм отвлек его, напоминая, что кофе стынет.

 

***

— Что вы со Стивом не поделили?

Питер уже минут пятнадцать стоял в двери и донимал отца. Тот не хотел разговаривать, был занят более важными вещами, но не всегда важность можно объяснить ребёнку.

— Господи, сходи к нему да узнай, почему он не отвечает на твои звонки, — наконец сказал Тони, всматриваясь в чертежи. — Я не видел его уже… чёрт знает сколько дней.

— Вы тогда ругались…

— Не о тебе, дорогой мой, — не отвлекаясь, прерывал сына Тони. — Если бы я не хотел, чтобы вы виделись, то ты узнал бы об этом первым. А теперь марш делать уроки.

Питер послушно вышел из кабинета и пошёл в свою комнату. Сидеть на месте не получалось. Он страшно переживал, не понимая куда пропал Стив. Не вытерпев, он оделся и направился прямиком в участок.

Как и ожидалось, на рабочем месте Стива застать не удалось. Питер сел на диван, надеясь дождаться. К счастью, он прихватил с собой пару комиксов, так что скучать не пришлось.

На исходе второго часа Питер услышал голос, а потом увидел Стива в конце коридора. Следом за ним шли ещё двое мужчин.

— Пап! — крикнул Питер, и Стив отвлекся от разговора. — Пап! Почему не отвечаешь на звонки? Я тебе всё утро звоню.

— Телефон, видимо, в машине оставил, — Стив обнял сына, похлопав его по плечу. — Прости.

— Я подумал, что ты не хочешь меня видеть.

— Эй, — Роджерс провел пальцем по щеке мальчика и ласково поцеловал в лоб. — Я тебя никогда не брошу, ты понял? Не теперь, Питер.

Питер закивал и обнял Стива, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Все волнение постепенно сходило на нет, и он успокаивался. Усадив мальчика за стол, Роджерс налил ему чай.

— Кстати, Питер, — начал Стив. — Хочу тебя с кое-кем познакомить. Это Сэм - мой напарник. Ты наверняка видел его фотографии в интернете. А это..

— Ты нашёл Джимми? — глаза мальчика раскрылись в удивлении. — Папа, ты правда это сделал!

— Да, — согласился Стив. Джеймс лишь пожал плечами. — Но Наташа не должна пока что об этом знать.


	10. — 10

_Это не сказки. Это правда.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

_наши дни_

Стив обычно и сам не радовался неожиданным гостям. Они чаще всего приходили не вовремя, сами того не понимая. Попав в похожую ситуацию, Стив, не думая, хотел уйти, но потом вспомнил, что пришёл сюда не просто так.

Эта квартирка на последнем этаже служила ему домом уже больше двух месяцев, и за всё это время он привык называть её домом, поэтому шёл к Наташе в общем-то на хозяйских правах. Но кто же знал.

Ключи выпали из рук, и Стив наклонился, чтобы подобрать их. Не поднимая взгляда, он закрыл дверь, отвернулся и чего-то ждал. За спиной слышались шорохи, бесконечная возня, будто бы они решили прибрать немного за собой. Стива это малость смущало, ведь следовало уйти сразу же, но самые лучшие решения всегда приходят тогда, когда уже не нужны.

На самом деле, он просто не сразу понял происходящее, когда зашёл. Кажется, мысль о том, что здесь происходит что-то личное и для двоих, он поймал лишь когда Наташа ругнулась, прикрывая грудь. Неудобно вышло. Ванду это не смущало, она даже не шелохнулась, когда Роджерс вошёл, и продолжала целовать Наташу, тихо стонав.

Вдохнув, Стив прикрыл глаза, стараясь абстрагироваться, и поднялся на носочки.

— Да поворачивайся уже, — выругалась Наташа, завязывая пояс халата. — Ванда ушла.

— Прости, — лишь пожал плечами Стив. — Не знал, что тебе нравятся девушки.

— Решил переночевать дома?

— Нет, я… — запнулся Роджерс, не зная, что сказать. — Я… Мне нужен чемодан с вещами Джеймса, — быстро проговорил он. Говорить об этом оказалось даже легче, чем думать.

— Что? Зачем?

— Приехал мой приятель, Сэм. Ему нужна одежда.

— Ладно, — кивнула Наташа, сложив руки на груди. — Бери.

Улыбнувшись, Стив перестал стоять, как статуя Свободы, и принялся доставать чемодан из-под кровати. Наташа наблюдала за его попытками. Одно колесо зацепилось за край свисавшего одеяла. Резко дёрнув, Стив вытащил чемодан, но злополучное одеяло протащилось за ним, и он выругался. Выпутывая ткань, он виновато посмотрел в сторону Наташи.

— Ты в следующий раз сообщай, ладно?

— Как ты себе это представляешь? «Соседушка, не мог бы ты сегодня переночевать на работе, потому что я уж очень хочу трахнуть эту клёвую девушку?»

— Знаешь, однажды Сэм точно так же и сказал, — попытался разрядить обстановку Стив. — Вот прям слово в слово!

Ничего не ответив, Наташа громко вздохнула, демонстрируя и без того очевидное недовольство, и почти сразу же ушла, поднимаясь в свою комнату по старой шаткой лестнице. Стив смотрел ей в след, надеялся, что она повернётся и что-нибудь скажет, но надежды оказались напрасными.

Сердце подсказывало, просило, убеждало рассказать ей о Джеймсе в эту же секунду, ведь тогда, возможно, Наташа заговорила бы по-другому, но разум отказывался следовать этому зову, отталкивая эмоции, по обыкновению пряча их. Решения, основывающиеся на эмоциях, редко бывают правильными, и Стив знал это как никто другой.

Когда Наташа закрыла дверь, Роджерс оглядел комнату, покрепче ухватил чемодан и, прежде чем уйти, оставил свои ключи на тумбочке у входа.

 

***

— Как новые, — мечтательно сказал Джеймс, по очереди доставая клинки из чехлов.

Было приятно водить по ним пальцами, ощущая холод стали и остроту ножа. Казалось, эти лезвия не были использованы по назначению ни разу. Джеймс даже боялся дышать на них. Когда Стив взял один, он даже вскрикнул, призывая обращаться с ним аккуратнее.

— Они закалённые. Ядом. Один порез, и ты труп.

Стив напрягся и отложил кинжал в сторону. Толку от них оказалось мало. Да, красивые. Да, острые, до чёртиков опасные. Если, конечно, Джеймс не шутил. Пока он рассматривал кинжалы, сдувая с них несуществующую пыль, Стив взял маленький мешочек и потряс его в руке. Развязав тонкую золотую нить, он вытряхнул из него два кольца. По цвету они походили на клинки, были сделаны из самого простого металла. Взяв одно в руки, он прокрутил его между пальцев, поднял вверх и стал рассматривать его на свету.

А потом Стив надел его на палец, и на миг потерял реальность. Птица, крики, стук копыт. Испугавшись, он снял кольцо и кинул его на стол. Джеймс уставился.

— Оно из твоего кинжала, — пояснил Джеймс.

— Ты говорил, что я его потерял.

— Так оно и было. И мы с Натали остались вдвоем. Нам было лет по десять. Мы бережно хранили его. Берегли. Надеялись, что ты вернешься и…

—… и он мне понадобится, — поникнув, подхватил Стив.

— Слушай, ты спас нам жизнь, твои родители приняли нас в свою семью, и мы вместе горевали, когда с отцом и матерью случилась беда.

— Отца звали Джозеф?

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс. — А маму - Сара. Они были замечательными. И ты любил их, любил нас, постоянно смотрел на звезды и рассказывал нам сказки перед сном. Мы жили счастливо, пока не погибли родители.

Стив сглотнул. Напрягшись, он попытался вспомнить, снова покрутил кольцо и надел его, но ничего не случилось. Ни птицы, ни криков, ничего. Тишина. Хотелось завыть, но Стив, собравшись, неловко процедил сквозь зубы:

— И вы не пытались меня искать?

— Пытались. Искали, но ничего. Ты как будто сквозь землю провалился. Но с тех пор ты так вырос.

— Ты уверен, что я - тот Стив, о котором ты говоришь? Стив из волшебной страны, герой. Много ли Стивов на этой планете?

Сэм засмеялся в самый неподходящий момент. Он не воспринимал слова Джеймса всерьёз. Слушал, каждый раз закрывая глаза и недовольно мотая головой. И так демонстративно, что хотелось отрезать себе уши одним из чёртовых кинжалов.

— У тебя есть звезда на спине?

Подавившись, Сэм даже не смог ничего сказать.

 

_***  
четыре дня спустя_

Тони всё больше времени проводил в своём кабинете, почти не выходя оттуда. Вирджиния волновалась, но в офис мэра ходить отказывалась, предпочитая проводить своё время в старом забытом дворце. А он, между прочим, просил помощи, но это оказалось бесполезно.

В сотый раз он пересматривал фотографии Стива, что нашёл у Тора в папках, и сравнивал их с более свежими. Стив, кажется, не изменился совсем. Ни одной новой морщинки, лишь взгляд с каждой более поздней фотографией бледнел. С особым любопытством, мэр разглядывал фотографии с матерью Питера. Улыбка у неё была в точности как у Пита: широкая, искренняя. Поразительное сходство.

Неожиданно для себя, Старк вспомнил, что после того, как Стив объявился в городе, часы на башне заработали сами собой. Для него это всё равно что знамение перед великой катастрофой. И где только он был раньше? Человек без прошлого… Тони мог бы сразу догадаться, что он не от мира сего. Как и сам Старк, в общем-то.

— Господин мэр?

— Я думал, мы договорились, — улыбнулся Тони, быстро накрывая разложенные фотографии бумагами.

— Вы смотрите фотографии… со мной? — Стив свел брови, нахмурившись. — Не понимаю.

— Нашёл в ящике. Когда вы приехали, я не мог слепо доверять вам, так что мои люди следили за вами какое-то время. Недолго. Может, недели две.

Подняв брови в удивлении, Стив хмыкнул, пытаясь делать вид, что его это не особо заботило. Хоть правда и была в совсем другом. Мэр улыбался как ни в чём не бывало и смотрел так, что хотелось, честно говоря, убежать. А учитывая вчерашнюю находку, бежать было просто необходимо. Стив откинул всё мысли в сторону и, собравшись, задал вопрос:

— Был ли у Тора когда-нибудь красный плащ?

— Прости, что?

— Ну такой, красный. Длинный. Как у Супермена.

— Ты шутишь?

— Я нашёл такой, — продолжил шериф. — Вытащить не смог. Словно его что-то зажало. Я бы спросил у кого-то другого, но…

— Покажешь?

Кивнув в ответ, Стив терпеливо ждал, пока Старк оденется. Он старался не пялиться, честно, лишь иногда поглядывая на Тони, улавливая малейшие детали: то, как дрогнула рука, завязывая шарф, или ловкое проскальзывание пуговиц в петлю, с которым так легко справлялись красивые пальцы.

До леса они ехали в тишине. Никто не произнес и слова. Стив чувствовал какое-то напряжение. Свернутый в четыре раза рисунок, что лежал в левом внутреннем кармане, обжигал, напоминая о себе. Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать, но пока что Стив не был в этом уверен, и решил приберечь слова на потом, а заодно и рисунок.

Остановившись у самой границы, Стив вышел из машины и осмотрелся, после чего разрешил и Тони вылезти на свежий воздух.

— В багажнике есть пара резиновых сапог. Я бы на вашем месте переоделся.

— Показывай, что хотел.

Они шли минут десять не сворачивая, прежде чем упёрлись в большое массивное дерево с листьями-иголками и смолой, что стекала по ним как сок. Запах от него исходил не самый лучший, но не терпимый. Раньше такого Старку видеть не доводилось, и он с большим любопытством осматривал растение. В свете луны иголки казались коричневыми, а сок-смола - янтарным с зеленоватым отливом. Ветки росли в хаотичном порядке, и в некоторых местах дерево казалось высохшим, старым, а в других наоборот, молодым и сильным.

Следуя за Стивом, мэр наконец увидел кончик плаща. Стив демонстративно потянул его на себя, но ничего не произошло, даже ветка не шелохнулась, не заскрипело дерево. Красная ткань не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. Тони повторил этот жест сам, но и это не дало результатов.

— У Тора был плащ. Материал похожий, как и цвет, — констатировал факт Старк. — Надо попытаться вытащить его, вдруг там есть ещё какая-нибудь улика. Ну или записка в конце концов.

— Я пытался достать его различными способами. Проще срубить дерево и унести его, нежели отцепить ткань от него.

— Проще, но какой от этого будет толк?

Посмотрев вверх, на торчащий конец красного полотна, Стив замер, прислушиваясь. Резко, не дав опомниться, он притеснил Старка к широкому стволу дерева и прижал палец к губам, прося молчать. Оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках опасности, Стив держал руку на кобуре.

— Что происходит? — прошептал Старк, выдыхая прямо на ухо Роджерсу.

— Здесь кто-то есть, — так же тихо ответил Стив, посмотрев на мэра. В его глазах отражалась луна. — И вряд ли это милый пёс.

— А кто?

В этот момент справа промелькнула фигура, и Стив резко скомандовал:

— Беги!

Тони бежал вместе с ним, видя перед собой абсолютное ничего, и не понимал, куда они забрели. Судя по тяжелым шагам, преследовавший их объект почти не отставал. Сердце в ужасе заколотилось, и в голову стали приходить ужасные мысли. Может, Лафейсон давно открыл чёртов портал в другой мир и выпустил на безобидный город всех верных псов, что были у него в запасе.

Лес был полон неожиданных выступов и преград. То камень под ногами, то ветка перед глазами. Тони не понял, что именно произошло: запнулся он или зацепился, но полетел прямиком лицом в грязь, видя впереди бегущего Стива, и приготовился умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Он дышал, сколько мог, перед глазами потемнело, и страх потерять зрение заговорил с новой силой.

— Тони, прошу тебя, — говорил кто-то, и Старк был готов поклясться, что слышал голос своего самого верного слуги. — Поднимайся, он приближается.

— А куда мы бежим? — спросил он, держась за руки Стива.

— Я не знаю.

Они бежали вперёд, не оглядываясь. И когда Тони начал отставать и чаще спотыкаться, Стив взял его за руку. _«Не потерять»_. Старк был ему безмерно благодарен. А потом по ним стали стрелять, и бежать становилось ещё сложнее. Примерно через пять выстрелов, пуля попала Стиву в плечо, и страх запестрел новыми красками.

— Ты можешь идти? — растеряно спросил Тони.

— Могу, — выдохнул Роджерс, держась за раненое плечо. — Но нам не убежать, мис… Тони, не убежать.

— Здесь недалеко есть отличное место, чтобы спрятаться. Метрах в ста.

— Но там пусто!

— Тебе кажется.

Стрельба продолжалась, охотник следовал за ними по пятам. Стив шёл, прихрамывая, видимо, повредил ногу во время побега, и Тони помогал ему, чем мог. Дойдя до нужного места, он с волнением стал искать волшебный выступ, держа Стива рядом с собой. Если что, он прикроет. Если что, он поможет.

— Заходи, — скомандовал Старк, когда появилась дверь, и Роджерс ринулся к ней без лишних вопросов.

 

***  
_сказочный лес  
**218** день после пропажи верного слуги_

Натали и Джимми стояли у замка. Клинт предпочёл отойти подальше. Он ненавидел королевскую гвардию просто за то, что та существовала, и не хотел лишний раз натыкаться взглядом на служащих. Когда двери открылись и им предложили пройти внутрь, Клинт нахмурился.

Филипп встретил их на одной из лестниц и сразу же предупредил об осторожности в разговоре с королём.

Королевские палаты выглядели слишком блекло. Натали ожидала увидеть что-то более роскошное, чем каменные стены и деревянную кровать. Король повернулся, посмотрел на них, и у Джимми затряслись поджилки от взгляда, который казался живее некуда. Но все знали, что зрение к королю так и не вернулось.

— Джарвис, помоги гостям удобно устроиться, — сказал он, а потом обратился к Натали и Джимми: — Филипп рассказал мне о вашей беде.

— Ваше Величество, вы сможете нам помочь? — взмолилась Натали, готовая упасть на колени.

— Я уже отдал приказ о поисках женщины с ребёнком. Мне очень жаль, сочувствую вашей потере. Если она на наших землях, мы её найдём, не стоит переживать.

Натали заплакала, уткнувшись мужу в шею. Джимми, прижимая её к себе, поглаживал по волосам, что-то тихо шепча. Слыша новый всхлип, король становился грустнее. Он вспоминал свою утрату, вспоминал, что сделал для того, чтобы найти слугу и был готов воплощать свой план со дня на день. Ему не хватало лишь трёх человек в замке.

— Думаю, вам лучше остаться здесь, — решительно сказал король. — Пока мы ищем женщину и вашу дочь. Джарвис, приготовь гостям покои. Накорми.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, Ваше Величество, но…

— Не тратьте силы. Если ваша дочь в нашем королевстве, её скоро найдут.

Джимми вновь хотел возразить, но послышался страшный грохот, крик. Кричал Клинт, и Натали, не думая, выбежала из комнаты.

Филипп лежал на полу, без сознания. Испугавшийся Клинтон склонился над ним и шлёпал по щекам, надеясь, что тот придёт в себя. Вздёрнув рукав, он увидел, как по руке сочатся чёрные линии, забирающие сердце и душу.

— Филипп, ну давай же, давай! — говорил Клинтон, продолжая шлёпать того по щекам.

— Это магия? Я чувствую магию, — спросил подоспевший к ним король. — Опишите, как выглядит болезнь. Любые симптомы.

— Рука иссыхается, чернеет, перестает двигаться. Яд, отравивший руку, отравляет всё тело. Он умирает.

— Отрубите ему руку, — Клинтон посмотрел на короля, забывшись. — Отнесите к лекарям, они всё сделают. Они обучены, боль облегчат без труда.

Джимми и Клинт подняли Филиппа на руки и понесли его в направлении, указываемом Джарвисом. Клинт его не запоминал, и когда вышибал двери, не думал о том, что находится в королевском дворце. Аккуратно уложив Филиппа на койку, Джимми отошёл в сторону, а Клинтона пришлось оттаскивать силой. Крики были слышны на весь замок. Стены дрожали.

— Он будет жить, — тихо сказал Эдвард, стоя совсем рядом с Клинтоном. — Береги его.

 

***

Над дворцом набухали тучи. Тёмные, тяжелые, они образовывали круг. Молнии ярко сверкали, дождь заливал дороги и близлежащие дома. Зависшие над городом, словно проклятье, они ждали своей участи.

Клинтон не отходил от кровати Филиппа. Тот не жаловался, чувствовал себя хорошо. Королевские лекари каждый день чем-то мазали места «среза» кисти, кожа затягивалась.

Когда тучи нависли на городом, Клинт почувствовал неладное. Смотря в окно, пытался разглядеть хоть что-нибудь вдалеке, в родных краях, но кроме непроглядной тьмы ничего не было видно. Молния ударила по самой центральной башне, послышался женский крик. Стены задрожали, и Филипп, недавно уснувший, открыл глаза и позвал Клинта.

— Я не знаю, что там творится, — обреченно сказал Клинтон, склоняясь над любимым. — Надеюсь, это скоро закончится. Спи.

Поцеловав Фила, Клинт улыбнулся. А после случилась яркая вспышка и всё, что существовало, исчезло. Возможно, навсегда.


	11. — 11

_— Поаккуратнее._   
_— Серьезно, жалуешься на то, как я спасла тебе жизнь?_   
_© «Однажды в сказке»_

 

_наши дни_

У Тони тряслись руки так сильно, что он не сразу смог набрать нужный номер. Он смотрел на Стива, прислонившегося к стене, с ужасным беспокойством и не знал, что делать. Материв Брюса, ожидая ответа, Тони несколько раз ударил ногой по двери.

— Это был Тор? — спросил Стив. Мэр лишь кивнул, предпочитая не говорить «да». — Ну, хотя бы мы его нашли.

Попытавшись сесть по-другому, Стив зашипел от боли, плотно прикрыв глаза. Брюс наконец взял трубку. Тони не стал долго распинаться, даже не пытался объяснить, что с ними случилось.

— Стив ранен. В нас стреляли. Тор, кто ж ещё?! Я не знаю, что случилось, надо было сразу проверить запасы оружия, знаю. Брюс, не отвлекайся, пожалуйста. Стив ранен, что мне делать? Проверить что? Ага, понял. Нет, не ходи сюда. Вдруг Тор все ещё в лесу.

Положив трубку, Тони подошёл к Стиву. Аккуратно стянул с него куртку, а следом разорвал футболку, почти полностью сняв и её. Осматривая рану, он ужасался: огнестрельные ранения видеть ему не доводилось. До сегодняшнего дня. Дотронувшись до плеча, он почувствовал, как дрогнул Стив, стиснув зубы.

— Тише, тише, мне просто нужно посмотреть, вышла ли пуля.

— Не вышла, — коротко сказал Стив. — Я её чувствую.

— Повернись, нужно её вытащить.

Спина у Стива была широкая, красивая, мощная. Тони же рассматривал лишь рану, пытаясь придумать способ, который поможет вытащить пулю. У него здесь ни спирта, ни инструментов. Единственное, что здесь есть - магия, но чтобы ею воспользоваться, нужно подняться по лестнице и дойти до ближайшей комнаты.

Он помог Стиву подняться, держа за здоровую руку. Дойдя до комнаты, Тони усадил его в кресло так, чтобы свет падал точно на спину. Вдохнув и сосредоточившись, он что-то пробормотал себе под нос и стал медленно двигать пальцами, зазывая пулю к себе. Каждое движение - осторожное, чтобы не причинять лишней боли. Он заметил шрам на спине в тот момент, когда пуля была на подходе, и чудом отвернулся от неё, разглядывая шрам. Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Боль утихала, и чёрт знает, что там сделал Старк.

Тони коснулся шрама. Пальцами обвёл его несколько раз. Закрыл глаза и повторил движения. А после был готов разрыдаться. Он думал, что так не бывает. Он думал, что никогда не сможет коснуться этого шрама. Он думал, что никогда не сможет посмотреть в лицо своего верного слуги. Всё всегда шло не по плану.

— Шрам?

— Он всегда был, сколько я себя помню. Не знаю, откуда он у меня, но мама всегда говорила, что…

—... звезда упала с неба, — в унисон со Стивом сказал Старк.

— Нужно чем-то перебинтовать твою рану, — быстро проговорил Тони, отвлекаясь.

Старк бросился к шкафчику со шкатулками в поисках необходимым вещей. Он нашёл там чистые тряпки, когда-то служившие простынями, и даже несколько склянок с лечебными травами. Обработав рану, он уложил Стива в кровать, но тот не мог спокойно лежать. Перебинтованная рука мешала, а боль не давала возможности лечь поудобнее. Но несмотря на неудобства, Стив уснул.

Всю ночь Тони просидел рядом с ним, изучая, вглядываясь, запоминая. Губы дрогнули от желания целовать.

 

_***_

— Может, всё-таки скажешь, где мы?

Тони потряс головой, отгоняя сон. Он всё-таки задремал, вот чёрт! Здоровое плечо Стива было лучше любой подушки. Встав, он потянулся, выпрямился и потёр сонные глаза. Стыдно, стыдно, мистер Старк.

— Как твоё плечо? — спросил Тони.

— Ты не ответил.

— Значит, теперь на «ты»? Официально?

Попытавшись приподняться, Стив поморщился. Плечо саднило. Обычно он восстанавливался быстрее. Раны затягивались с молниеносной скоростью, все до единой. Ничего, он потерпит. Не впервой.

Он, наконец, смог осмотреть комнату, в которой находился. Каменные стены, тяжелые шторы на окнах, убранство в целом выглядело как на среднестатистической выставке эпохи Возрождения. Даже предположить что это могло бы быть Стив не пытался. Ведь они бежали по лесу, который он изучил «от и до», и там никогда не было ничего похожего. А это словно выросло на поляне, как по волшебству. «Ерунда, ерунда, ерунда», — говорил сам себе Стив, стараясь не подавать виду. Тони был таким спокойным, таким тихим, что он был уверен: здесь ему ничего не грозит.

— Мне здесь нравится, — сказал Стив, склонив голову.

— Ещё бы, это ж не больничная койка.

— Насколько мы здесь застряли?

— Не знаю. Нужно проверить периметр. Уходить без прикрытия опасно, потому что Тор не на шутку взбесился. Наверное, Лафейсон подсадил его на наркотики или управляет им с помощью…

— Магии? — посмеялся Стив; Тони его шутку не оценил и озадачено смотрел на него с минуту, прежде чем заговорить.

— Вообще, я хотел сказать «гипноз», но магия тоже сойдёт.

— Ты ведь соврал мне про Питера.

Тони раскрыл шторы, и дневной свет ослепил его. Это работало не хуже совести. Глазам было больно, и хотелось сделать всё, чтобы боль прошла. Тони зажмурился, но так и не решался повернуться. Ну, соврал он про Питера, и что с того? Вера в чудо ещё никому не мешала жить, так почему бы не дать мальчику надежду на то, что всё будет хорошо? Но Тони знал, что сейчас уже не будет.

Молчание повисло воздухе ледяной глыбой, которую хотелось раздробить на части. Холод - противный, мерзкий, захватывал всё, что мог. Сосредоточенно глядя на Тони, замеревшего у окна, Стив снова попытался подняться, и в этот раз всё вышло куда лучше.

— Где моя одежда?

— Куртка где-то на лестнице осталась, — сказал Тони, повернувшись. — Стоимость футболки я возмещу. Пришлешь счёт.

Куртка была нужна. Там телефон, документы и листок, сложенный в четыре раза. Он шёл медленно, но старательно. Тяжелые шаги заполнили тишину, холод остался. И Тони смотрел вслед уходящему Стиву, грустно улыбаясь. Звезда на его спине была произведением искусства.

— Ты веришь в то, что говорит Питер?

— Прости, что?

— В то, что все здесь из сказки и попали сюда по огромной оплошности слепого короля, не желавшего принять утрату?

— Король был самонадеян, но я думаю, его действия оправданы. Любой поступил бы так же.

— Так ты веришь?

— Начинаю. Но думаю, что просто схожу с ума.

Тони обошёл его и сам спустился за курткой. Стив так и замер в проходе, не сдвинувшись с места, и когда Старк протянул ему куртку, он одной рукой пошарил по карманам в поисках телефона. Помогая Стиву вытащить смартфон из кармана, Тони увидел свернутую бумажку, но спрашивать о ней не стал.

Тони перекинул куртку через плечо, продолжая стоять рядом. Гудки в динамике были слишком громкими, даже не имело смысла напрягаться, чтобы расслышать их. Тоскливые, одинокие, они звучали ужасно вымученно и раздражали слух. Как Стиву удавалось их спокойно слушать, Тони не понимал, от него этого и не требовалось, как и стоять рядом и пилить Стива взглядом, которого тот будто бы не замечал.

— Я попал в передрягу, — сказал Стив, когда гудки прекратились. — Нет, я не знаю, где я. Меня спасли. Да так, царапина. Да, мне нужно прикрытие. Да, чёрт подери, как какому-нибудь высокопоставленному лицу. Не дури, Сокол, а. Попроси у Шэрон пистолет. Джеймс умеет стрелять? Пусть тоже берёт. Приказ шерифа. Сейчас я передам трубку, и Тони попробует объяснить вам как добраться. Включи громкую связь.

Тони неохотно взял телефон и стал объяснять какому-то парню, как их найти. Стив забрал куртку и сел на кровать. Проверив карман, убедившись в сохранности блокнота и сложенного листка, он надел куртку, не без помощи Старка, конечно. Плечо заныло.

— Кто такой Джеймс? — спросил Тони, протягивая телефон Стиву. — И с кем я вообще разговаривал?

— Это был Сэм, мой напарник. Мы вместе работаем в Нью-Йорке, я давал ему наводки для поиска людей за пределами Сторибрука, — объяснял Роджерс, сжимая больное плечо. — Он приехал сюда не так давно.

— А Джеймс?

— Джеймс Барнс, — сухо ответил Стив, сжимая зубы. Рану как будто жгло изнутри, и такого с ним точно никогда не случалось. — Тот, которого искала Наташа.

— То есть вы смогли его найти?

— А то, — прошипел Стивен, сдерживая крик.

— Насколько больно?

— Как будто режут без наркоза.

Тони снял только что натянутую куртку. Аккуратно стащив повязку с плеча, Тони рассматривал рану. Она не кровоточила, но все ещё была красной. Ни намёка на заражение или что-то подобное. Вдумчивость была сильной стороной Тони Старка, и он потратил ещё несколько минут, чтобы наконец понять, что произошло.

Он зажмурился, ругнулся, отыскивая пулю на прикроватном столике на резных ножках.

— Так что не так?

— Всё не так, всё не так, всё-не-так! Он разгадал загадку раньше меня, он разгадал... — зло говорил Старк, чуть было не сорвавшись, чтобы разрушить всё, что попадётся ему под руку. Единственное, что его остановило - ладонь Стива, легшая на плечо.

Тому всё ещё было больно, и Тони знал это, понимал, вспоминал, что с такой болью делают. Ничего умнее, кроме как высосать её и перенести, ему в голову так и не пришло. К тому же, по скромным подсчётам, послушные собачки Роджерса прибудут через десять минут. Нужно было решиться, принять и идти следом за своим сердцем.

Открыв шкаф, Старк нашёл шкатулку. Биение сердца он слышал даже не поднимая крышку. Четкое, ровное, ни разу не сбивающееся. «Подойдёт», — думал он, размышляя что вообще из этого может получится, ведь раньше ему не доводилось переносить болезнь в чужое сердце и всё, что он знал - теория, рассказанная Вандой. Ванда вообще слишком много знала о сердцах, как будто когда-то только и делала, что воровала их, развлекаясь. И Тони не удивился бы, если бы это было так.

Стив почувствовал холод, когда Тони начал шептать какие-то непонятные слова. Холод, остужающий рану, унимал боль. Казалось, что даже кровь застыла. По телу прошли мурашки. Спустя какое-то время Стив почувствовал, как что-то вытягивалось из его раны, словно острая лента из рук. Он не смог сдержать один из множества всхлипов и зажал рот рукой, надеясь, что это поможет.

Произнеся последние слова, Тони замолк и уставился на рану. Стив услышал хлопок. В один момент ушли и боль, и холод. Тяжело задышав, он повернулся. Старк побелел, его тёмные глаза выделялись на фоне бледного лица, губы растянулись. В руках он сжимал сердце.

— Не спрашивай, — пробормотал Старк, пряча сердце с шкатулку.

— Я не могу не…

— Ты не веришь Питеру, не поверишь и мне.

— Объясни мне. Тони, пожалуйста.

— Если в двух словах: _магия_ существует, и я умею ей пользоваться. И не за что, хоть я и спас тебе жизнь. Дважды.

За окном послышались крики, и Тони отвлёкся. Он помог Стиву натянуть снятую во время «процедуры» куртку, и они вместе вышли через чёрный ход.

 

_***_

Приехав в участок, Стив подвергся осмотру доктора. К его удивлению на месте раны была лишь небольшая царапина, не похожая на огнестрельное. Сэм выгнул брови, что-то пробормотав. Переспрашивать Стив не стал, лишь обессилено рухнул на диван. Плечо не болело.

На пути Сэму и Джеймсу никто не встречался, а значит Тор успел спрятаться. Боль, что Тони перенес в его сердце, скорее всего обездвижила его, и теперь Лафейсону предстояло решить эту проблему. Его колдовство - его проблема.

— О чём задумался? — спросил Стив, подойдя к Старку. Тот стоял у кулера, наливая воду в стакан.

— О лечебных свойствах святой воды, — нахмурился Тони, делая глоток. — Питер во сколько к тебе заходит?

— Сегодня четверг? — он сверился с календарём, что висел над кулером. — В двенадцать тридцать.

Обронив взгляд на наручные часы, мэр раскрыл глаза в изумлении. Он всполошился, тут же набрал номер Пеппер и долго ждал, пока та возьмёт трубку, искренне надеясь, что Вирджиния разберётся с такой штукой, как телефон. Мучительно долго, тревожно Тони покачивался на пятках, следя за секундной стрелкой часов.

— Джарвис? Какого? — начал он, зашагав по кабинету. — Нет, мне всё равно, где мисс Поттс. И то, что она разбила дорогущий сервиз тоже. Скажи, где Питер. Как у Роджерса? Роджерс был со мной всю ночь. Нет, не отвлекайся. Кто забрал его? Ясно, спасибо. И научи Вирджинию пользоваться телефоном.

Стив удивлённо хлопал глазами. И никаких слов было не нужно, чтобы понять, что Питер пропал.

— Что он сказал?

— Что Питера забрала Наташа.

— Я уже больше месяца не живу у неё, — возмутился Стив. — С тех пор, как застукал их с Вандой, я не видел её вообще, даже за кофе перестал ходить.

— Что значит застукал с Вандой? — Джеймс появился в самый неподходящий момент. Стив не был готов объяснять ему, что и как происходит в современном мире, раз уж он из сказочного. — Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Не смог, прости, — буркнул Стив.

— Кто такая Ванда? — в унисон спросили Тони и Джеймс, и Стив задумался о том, где взять её фотографию.

Помощником во всём и всегда был интернет. Сэм быстро справился с задачей, и спустя пять минут Тони и Джеймс с интересом разглядывали фото молодой девушки. Джеймс недовольно шипел, Тони же просто ругался матом, не объясняя, что именно сделала ему Ванда. Или не сделала.

— Я уверен, что это её рук дело, — вдруг сказал Джеймс, глядя на Стива со всей серьёзностью.

— Что? — удивился мэр, отдавая телефон Сэму.

— Кража младенца, — Роджерс сел на диван, уставился в пол и замолчал, что-то обдумывая.

— Вот, видишь, Стив, она ещё и младенцев ворует, — словно пытаясь что-то доказать, говорил Тони. — Питер у неё. Она работает на Лафейсона.

— Тебе везде видится вселенский заговор! — грубо сказал Стив, рявкнул, как злая собака.

— А про какого младенца говорит Барнс?

— Про того, который из сказки, — выдохнул Стив и со всей дури ударил кулаком в стену.

— Эй, вообще-то это порча государственного имущества!

— Да плевать я хотел!

— Господи, вы можете заткнуться? Оба! — встрял Джеймс, становясь между мэром и шерифом.

Тони замер, поднял руки, раскрыв ладони. Джеймс неловко шлепнул по одной из них, давая «пять» в знак благодарности. Стив недовольно хмыкнул.

— Питера похитили из-за этого? — вдруг спросил Стив и протянул Тони сложенную в четыре раза бумажку.

Вскинув бровь, Старк взял её. Барнс и Сэм тут же встали рядом, с любопытством выглядывая из-за плеч. У Тони тряслись руки, он видел буквы на бумаге, но не читал. Окончательно раскрыв листок, Тони ахнул и, кажется, вслух. На рисунке, что открылся всем им, были изображен сам Старк и Стив, сейчас сложивший руки на груди. Здесь, на старой, пожелтевшей бумаге был запечатлен их поцелуй.

Старк совершенно точно узнал корону, чтобы была надета на его собственной, но нарисованной голове; узнал венец, что хотел возложить в день свадьбы своему верному слуге. Венец блестел в его волосах, синий камешек в самом центре отливал морем.

Джеймс раскрыл рот в изумлении.

— Вот это поворот, — только и смог сказать он.

— Объясни. Ты ведь всё знаешь, — обвинительным тоном потребовал Стив.

Тони напрягся. Это было заметно, даже слишком. Лицо раскраснелось, грудь вздымалась от тяжелых вздохов. Ещё немного и он бы оскалился, закричал, не терпя такого отношения к себе. Но не мог, ведь это был его Стивен. Собравшись с духом, Старк всё-таки спросил:

— Где ты это взял?

— В одном из ящиков Тора был тайник. Подозреваю, вы его прозевали, когда переполошили здесь всё. Я уверен, что ты знаешь больше других здесь находящихся, — не смерив пыла, ворчал Роджерс.

В запасе у Стива было ещё несколько предположений, и он с большим удовольствием хотел ими поделиться с собравшейся вокруг общественностью. Даже Шэрон подтянула свою ленивую задницу. Он почувствовал, как теряет реальность. Пол под ногами пропал, образуя чёрную пустоту, и Стив начал падать, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, поймать чьи-нибудь руки. Было бы неплохо попасть в руки Тони, думал он, отключаясь.


	12. — 12

_— Если ты боишься потерять свое «долго и счастливо», это значит, что ты нашел его.  
© «Однажды в сказке»_

— Папа? Папа! Папа! Проснись же!

Стив раскрыл глаза и ужаснулся. Вокруг него был огонь, едкий и назойливый, с особым рвением касался кожи, обжигая её, но не оставляя следов. Резко задышав, он схватил Питера, сидящего рядом, за руку и потянул на себя, пытаясь спрятать от пламени. Питер уткнулся ему в шею, тихо прошептал _«папа»_ , обхватывая руками широкие плечи.

Что за чертовщина творилась, Стив не понимал. Он точно помнил, как разговаривал с Тони и Джеймсом о (надо же!) сказках и их персонажах. Потому что, вроде как, он и сам оказался из сказки. Чёртова страница, словно вырванная из книжки, не давала ему покоя долгое время, но его вопрос так и не был озвучен вслух, а значит остался без ответа.

— Где мы? — наконец спросил он, посмотрев на Пита. Тот выглядел немного напуганным, но уверенным. — Ты знаешь, что это за место?

— Знаю. Это «вечный сон». Сон, который будет мучить тебя целую вечность. Как в сказке.

— И как отсюда выбраться?

— Нужен поцелуй истинной любви.

Пламя затрещало сильнее, напоминая раскат грома. Кажется, оно окружило их со всех сторон, да так, что выбраться было невозможно. Стив оглядывался в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы усмирить огонь, но перед ним были лишь пустые стены, отражающие языки пламени, создавая иллюзию их непобедимости.

Всмотревшись, Стив попытался понять закономерность появления новых очагов, рассматривал бушующую стихию в надежде найти слабую точку.

— Другие способы?

— Нет других способов, пап, — крикнул Питер. — Я знаю, что ты не веришь, но думаю, что пора бы начать. И нет нужды бояться. Нас спасут. Отец этого так не оставит.

— Да, тебя он здесь точно не бросит, — пробормотал Стив, то и дело нажимая на поверхность плиток, выложенных на полу. — А мне понадобится очень много воды, чтобы потушить этот пожар. И сомневаюсь, что я после этого выживу.

Стив толкнул ногой плитку, и та отъехала в сторону. Пол стал проваливаться, и Роджерс сильнее схватил Питера. Главное - не потерять его, а выход они найдут. Вдвоём они справятся.

Плитки вокруг них падали в пропасть, унося с собой огонь, и на какое-то время стало легче дышать. Стив наслаждался этим мгновением, предчувствуя новую беду совсем рядом. Она словно дышала ему в спину, подталкивала сделать шаг в сторону, сделать шаг, чтобы упасть. Но Стив держался изо всех сил, прикрывал Питера от падающих огненных плиток.

— Не напрягайся ты так, — вдруг сказал Питер, отвлекая Стива от всего происходящего. — Это иллюзии, страх. Это всё в твоей голове, и чем больше ты боишься, тем ужаснее будет твой персональный ад.

— Ты верно издеваешься.

— Стоит проверить. Расслабься и расскажи что-нибудь, отвлеклись.

Посмотрев на сына в очередной раз, Стив попытался поверить ему и расслабился. Абсолютно спокойное лицо, улыбающиеся глаза и полная безмятежность. Как будто ад только что сменился на рай; как будто ему всё это привиделось, и может быть он просто умер от сердечного приступа, и теперь его встречают так, прежде чем определить, где его место.

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Бог Обмана, — Питер чуть крепче сжал Стива в объятиях. — В его подземной камере я видел Тора. Он кричал, и это было страшно. Как будто ему больно, невыносимо. Он ввел мне что-то под кожу. Знаешь, в следующий раз предупреди, что Наташе верить не стоит.

— Я и сам не знал, да и разве я мог предположить, что тебя решат похитить? Какой в этом смысл?

— Мне не сказали, знаешь ли.

— Прости.

— Ерунда.

Пока они разговаривали, пламя потухало и плитки переставали падать. Пропасти больше не было. От стен веяло мягким холодом, Питер продолжал рассказывать сказки. Стив слушал, успокаивался, и вскоре холод совсем перестал его волновать. Тихий голос убаюкивал, словно проникал в сознание, не давая сконцентрироваться на чем-то определенном, Стив даже немного задремал, но один единственный вопрос всё испортил.

— Расскажешь о маме?

— Что?

— Я всегда хотел знать, какой она была и что с ней случилось. Почему вы отказались от меня.

Стив не помнил, как они оказались сидящими на деревянной садовой скамейке среди небольшой и тихой поляны, наверное, снова фокусы вечного сна, личного ада. Питер болтал ногами, не дотягиваясь до земли.

— Мама от тебя не отказывалась, — опустив голову, сказал Стив, разглядывая тонкие линии травы. — Она умерла во время родов, и это для меня оказалось огромной потерей. Я остался один в большом городе, не помнящий свою жизнь, потому что после аварии память так и не восстановилась. Я не смог тебя оставить, как бы не хотел.

На Питера не было сил смотреть. Он чувствовал вину, что было вполне оправдано. Сейчас уже ничего не изменить, но Стив хотел бы стать лучшим отцом в мире, будь ему это позволено.

— Какой она была?

— Пегги, — улыбнулся Стив, нащупывая заветный компас в кармане, — необычная женщина. Сильная, смелая… Она помогла мне, когда у меня никого не было. Никогда не изменяла себе и своим принципам, служила на благо родине, была лучшей из лучших. Вот, держи.

Протянув Питеру компас, Стив сгорбился, наблюдая за ним. Довольно быстро разобравшись как он открывается, Пит взглянул на старый циферблат и фотографию, спрятанную в крышке. Он смотрел, не отрываясь, улыбался, периодически переводя взгляд на хмурого Стива, но потом возвращался к фото.

— Красивая, — только и смог сказать он. — Знаешь, я хотел бы увидеть её и обнять хотя бы раз. Но я рад и фотографии.

Стив оглянулся. Поляна сменилась мрачным пейзажем, плыл туман. Где-то трещали горящие поленья. Вдруг перед ним появилась женщина, в строгой военной форме. Её волосы волной легли на плечи, красная помада подчёркивала линию губ. Он раскрыл рот от удивления, но не смог сказать ни слова. Перед ним стояла Пегги, словно вышедшая из воспоминаний. Именно такой он увидел её в первый раз.

Это было похоже на сон. Отчасти кошмарный, потому что внутри всё полыхало. Отчасти очень удачный, потому что Питер имел полное право увидеть свою мать.

Стив хлопал глазами, не веря тому, что видит. Питер улыбался, следя за Пегги, что подошла к нему и провела рукой по волосам.

— Мальчик мой, ты такой большой, — прошептала она, Стив вздрогнул.

— Мама? Мама! — Питер бросился к ней и обнял.

Смотря на них, Стив представлял, как могла бы сложиться жизнь, если бы Пегги осталась жива. Долгая и счастливая жизнь, заветное _«жили долго и счастливо»_ было бы в его руках. Сейчас у него было только разбитое корыто, которое ничем уже не собрать воедино. Не выдержав, он встал и тоже обнял Пегги. Она оказалась ужасно холодной, но это его не отталкивало.

— Стив, — улыбнулась Пегги, на губах были заметны трещинки, постоянно появляющиеся от холода. — Ты правильно поступил. Не стоит винить себя. Ни в чем. Питер, ты же не злишься на папу?

— Нет, мама, нет. Он же сейчас со мной.

— Такое грустное воссоединение семьи, — грустно хмыкнул Стив, Пегги провела рукой по его щеке.

— Приемный отец Питера хороший парень, — её губы дрогнули, и улыбка замерла на лице, — и я чувствую, что между вами что-то есть. То, что вас связывает.

Питер еще долго утыкался в материнскую форму, пока губы не посинели от холода. Это был единственный раз, когда Пит смог увидеть маму, и для него это было что-то особенное, возможность всю жизнь вспоминать её такой: доброй и невероятно милой, заботливой и красивой.

— Если мы будем здесь вечно, ты тоже будешь? — спросил Питер; Стив бы отвесил ему подзатыльник за такие вопросы, будь они в другой ситуации.

— Буду.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Стив поджал губы. В его голове происходило что-то совсем другое, что-то, что рвалось наружу, отчаянно хотело проснуться, ведь они с Тони так и не закончили разговор.

 

***

— Аккуратно, голову держи! — прикрикнул Сэм, устраивая ноги Стива на диване.

Он не просыпался. Сколько бы его не трясли, сколько бы не лупили по щекам, сколько бы не звали, Стив не приходил в себя. Ничего не помогало. Подкладывая подушку, Джеймс аккуратно уложил голову Стива на неё, с облегчением вздохнув.

— Он тяжелее, чем кажется, — сказал Барнс, подходя к Тони. Тот сидел за столом, смотрел на рисунок, который дал ему Стив. — Ты сможешь это объяснить?

— Да, — отмер Старк, складывая рисунок по давно сложившимся линиям сгиба, — кровное заклятие вечного сна. Лафейсон в этом ас. Он так несколько деревень практически уничтожил.

— И какого чёрта ты его не остановил?

— Господи, я был слепым принцем, что я мог поделать?

— Я не знаю, что вы там несёте, — буркнул Сэм на ухо Барнсу, — но Стиву нужен доктор.

— Заткнись, Уилсон! — ругнулся Джеймс. — Думай, Тони, думай! Что мы можем сделать?

— Есть один способ, но если мы воспользуемся им, то Лафейсон откроет портал в сказочный мир и его зловещий план начнёт действовать. Помогать ему мне совсем не хочется.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Джеймс был надменным, наглым и в придачу слишком уверенным. Именно таким Тони его и помнил: слишком много из себя возомнившим, раздувшим своё чувство собственного достоинства до небывалых размеров. Но злиться на него сейчас абсолютно нет времени, ведь проблема сама собой не решится. Зато Джеймс смотрел на Тони с пониманием, которого ни от кого другого не дождёшься. Потому что Джеймс был в похожем положении, он тоже искал того, кого давно потерял.

Историю о пропаже верного слуги знало всё королевство, а Баки слышал её лично от Тони и прекрасно знал, насколько это было для него важно.

— Слушай, если он и правда тот, кого ты искал все эти годы, — Джеймс смотрел на него исподлобья, и Старк бы всё отдал, чтобы никогда не видеть этот жалостливый взгляд, — то мы просто обязаны его спасти.

— Сначала нужно вытащить Питера. Потому что когда проснётся Стив, проснётся и Питер, а это опасно для моего сына.

— Но мы не знаем, где его найти, — выругался Джеймс, — гораздо проще, чтобы мальчик попытался убежать сам.

— И Стив, проснувшись, тебя кастрирует, — подключился Сэм, облокотившись бёдрами о стол. — Мальчиком рисковать нельзя. Где-нибудь можно найти план здания, в котором спрятан мальчик?

— Я не знаю, в каком он здании! — в отчаянии сказал Тони, стараясь сдерживать эмоции. Удавалось с трудом. — К тому же у нас не так много времени. Особенность кровного заклятия вечного сна заключается в том, что если жертву не разбудить через определенное время, то она умрёт, а вместе с ней весь род по крови. Если мы не успеем, они оба умрут.

— И где мы будем искать? — хором спросили Сэм и Джеймс.

— Я не знаю, — потерев переносицу, ответил Старк.

— Я знаю.

Сэм повернулся на голос, Старк выглянул из-за Джеймса, стоявшего так, что поворачиваться ему не пришлось, он и так видел, кто там стоял. Наташа выглядела поникшей, расстроенной. У неё кровоточила губа, на носогубной складке запеклась кровь, и единственное, что помогало ей устоять - дверной косяк, за который она держалась мёртвой хваткой. Кто ж её так — оставалось только догадываться.

Джеймс помог ей дойти до стула, Сэм принёс воды и аптечку. Смочив ватный тампон, Барнс вытирал засохшую кровь с её лица, стараясь не задевать царапины, что были заметны при близком рассмотрении. Он молчал, хотя в общем-то хотел сказать очень многое. Отчего молчал и сам не знал.

По просьбе Наташи Старк вызвонил Фила и Клинта, заодно позвал и Пеппер с Джарвисом. Вместе с Клинтом и Филом приехал Пьетро, которого Тони не ожидал увидеть. Когда все собрались, пытаясь понять, что происходит, Тони в двух словах попытался объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию. Спящий Стив вызывал у всех недоумение, а Вирджиния и вовсе наградила его прозвищем, назвав спящей красавицей.

Старк рассматривал книгу Питера, с которой тот носился всё время, и файлы, что когда-то нашёл у Тора, чтобы найти лазейку, слабость противника, наживку, на которую бы ловилась крупная рыбка.

— То есть ты тоже веришь в эту чушь? — Бартон, стоя сзади, склонился, рассматривая рисунки в книге. — Тор постоянно об этом болтал. И Питер тоже.

— Да, я верю в эту чушь, потому что, твою мать, я сотворил это собственными руками! И если ты не будешь мешаться, то может быть я успею спасти жизнь вам всем.

— Эй, не груби, я просто хочу помочь.

— Найди её в книге, — Тони протянул Клинту фотографию Ванды, вытащенную из Торовых документов.

Пока Бартон занимался поисками, Старк решил поговорить с Наташей. Она сидела рядом со Стивом, следила за всеми, при этом не говоря ни слова. Шэрон дала ей одну из своих запасных форм, чтобы та переоделась. Тони не был уверен, что выбрал подходящий момент, но тянуть время он не мог, жизненные часики тикали.

— Это Ванда тебя так?

— Да, — Наташа грустно посмотрела на Старка и почти сразу же отвернулась. — Я хотела спасти Питера, унести его оттуда. Не знаю, что они с ним сделали, но я так виновата… Прости.

Умудрившись подставить Наташе своё плечо, Тони обнял её и похлопал по спине, успокаивая. Он пытался убедить её в невиновности, но Наташа лишь плакала, уткнувшись в ткань дорогого костюма. Чтобы она ни сделала, как бы ни поступила, Старк ни в чём её не винил, ведь он сам был главной причиной, по которой Питера забрали. Питер был его слабым звеном. Лафейсон знал, за что зацепиться, чтобы заставить Тони действовать по плану без сопротивления и прочей возни.

Он принимал вину как должное и не собирался перекладывать её ни на чьи плечи.

— Все мы - люди, нам не чужды ошибки, — вдруг сказал Джеймс, вставший рядом. — Ты говорила, что Ванда что-то постоянно шептала себе под нос во время вашей стычки.

— Да. Шептала. Что-то про брата. То ли она его потеряла, то ли тот просто не хочет с ней общаться. Но она собирается вернуть его, и Питер почему-то очень важен для этого.

— И кто же её брат? — удивился Тони.

— Ну, — протянул Клинт, подходя к ним с книжкой в руках. — Полагаю, это Пьетро. Если всё, что здесь написано, правда.

— Правда, — недовольничал Старк. — Так что можешь уже придумывать слова извинения для Фила. Заигрывать у него на глазах с молодым пареньком не следовало бы.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — возмутился Пьетро. — Не было у меня никакой сестры, сколько я себя помню.

— И сколько ты себя помнишь? Какое у тебя самое счастливое детское воспоминание? — вспылил Старк, пристально вглядываясь. — Или, может, у тебя есть детские фотографии? Или ты знаешь, где могила твоей матери? Нет? Значит, поздравляю, официально ты приманка для своей сестры, которая любила тебя даже больше, чем ты думаешь. Так, Вирджиния, бери с собой Джарвиса и вот этого болвана, — сказал Тони, указывая на Клинта, что стоял с открытым ртом, переваривая поступившую информацию, — отправляйся в убежище. Забери там сердце Тора, старые золотые браслеты из верхнего ящика комода и тот непонятный, такой любимый тобой чайник. Пройди вглубь и возьми что-нибудь из матушкиных вещей. Что-то с магией. Сэм, на тебе слежка за зданием, о котором говорила Наташа. Джеймс, ты его прикрываешь. Только незаметно, понятно? Пьетро, прости, но тебя придётся на время запереть в камере. Фил помогает мне с планом здания. Наташа, ты будешь со Стивом. Шэрон, мне нужен кофе и временный телохранитель.

— Как скажете, господин мэр.

Шэрон помогла найти план старого заброшенного здания. Тони с Филом стали разрабатывать стратегию, при которой они могли бы проникнуть туда незамеченными. Каждые пятнадцать минут от Сэма поступали данные, которые Наташа расшифровывала, пытаясь помочь хоть чем-нибудь.

К тому времени, когда Джарвис, Бартон и Вирджиния вернулись, им удалось состыковать план, запасным вариантом которого был Пьетро. Клинт сидел рядом с его камерой и наблюдал, как его глаза расширялись, пока он читал сказку о себе и Ванде. Клинт уже знал, что там.

Его судьба была яснее ясного: служба в королевском полку и _неправильная_ любовь к сестре, вследствие чего абсолютная невозможность завести семью, о которой они с Вандой мечтали с самого детства. Размышляя над этим сейчас, Пьетро хотелось, чтобы все это отказалось страшным сном. Старк сказал, что это нормально, ведь заклятие было создано, чтобы разрушить чужие «жили долго и счастливо», но он слишком поздно узнал об этом и уже не смог изменить.

— Наташу с Джеймсом свести удалось, — прокомментировал он, успокаивая Пьетро, — я почти что внушил им то, что они любят друг друга. Напомнил об этом. С остальными не вышло, промахнулся. Ну, а про тебя и Ванду я вообще не знал. За все эти годы я даже не знал, что она здесь, в Сторибруке. Что ты чувствуешь, смотря на неё? Ладно, можешь не отвечать.

Сумев разглядеть то, что хотел, в глазах парня, Тони решил, что не стоит его мучить. Теперь пора было вытаскивать Питера, спасать жизнь Стива, а потом можно и умереть спокойно. Он почти готов к этому.

 

***

Солнце спряталось за густые кроны деревьев. Сэм, спрыгнув с ветви, тихо пробирался вдоль жёлтой стены, прислушиваясь к любым звукам, надеясь никого не встретить. Ему не нравился план, но другого не было, так что оставалось лишь делать то, что велят.

Встав ровно под окном с красными шторами, он постучал три раза по подоконнику и резко присел. Через пару секунд Джеймс, все это время наблюдавший с того же дерева, подмигнул, с его разрешения Сэм разбил окно. К счастью, сигнализацией Лафейсон не успел обзавестись.

Он помог Старку забраться в окно, а следом за ним последовал Джеймс. Филу и Сэму было приказано ждать, а если понадобится - стрелять на поражение. Они пристроились под деревом, прячась в его тени, и смотрели в оба. Сэм был приятно удивлен, узнав, что Фил служил в разведке. Как потерял руку, он предпочёл не рассказывать, да и Сэм не особо настаивал.

— Как думаешь, у них получится? — спросил вдруг Сэм.

— Да, — кивнул Фил, сделав самое спокойное выражение лица. — С добрыми помыслами всё получается.

— Всё как-то слишком легко.

— Это потому что мы не там.

Послышался звук хрустящего стекла, и Сэм выглянул из-за дерева. В окне он увидел Джеймса. Тем же путём, словно по дороге из желтого кирпича, он подобрался ближе. Барнс спустил ему в руки Питера и дал какую-то цепочку, приказав надеть её на шею.

— Если ты это наденешь, то вас будет не видно. Отнеси мальчика, а мы с Тони последуем за тобой.

Выслушав все наставления, Сэм поступил ровно так, как от него требовали: надел цепь и пошёл в полицейский участок, неся Питера на руках.

Тони и Джеймс выбрались из здания и направились к Филу. Тот покачивался на пятках, смотрел по сторонам с абсолютно отсутствующим выражением лица, будто всё происходящее никоим образом его не касалось. Сложив руки в замок, хрустнув пальцами, Джеймс задал только один вопрос:

— Мы же не будем ловить девчонку? Это гиблое дело. Хоть я бы и свернул ей шею голыми руками.

— Ловить? Ни за что, — равнодушно улыбнулся Коулсон. Тони удивлялся, как это у него получалось. — Мы просто передадим ей конверт с фотографиями её брата. У нас встреча через десять минут.

— Господи, она же сумасшедшая, убьёт и не поморщится!

— Не нужно паниковать, — успокоил его Фил. — Вам известна концепция шантажа, друг мой? Когда у человека есть болевая, то не стоит его бояться. Особенно, если ты с этой _болевой_ можешь сделать всё что угодно.

— Он в этом лучший, — гордо сказал Тони. — Хочешь, на тебе проверим?

— Не нужно, я верю на слово.

Ванда появилась в назначенный час. Она села на одну из скамеек, стоявших по периметру, краска с которой почти полностью отвалилась. Фил подошёл к ней и, поздоровавшись, сел рядом. Улыбнувшись, он начал задавать простые вопросы, потом стал говорить о работе, плавно перешёл к работникам, особенно зациклился на Клинте. Болевая работала как надо.

— Что вы хотите, мистер Коулсон?

— Я же вижу, как вы смотрите на Пьетро, милая леди, — добродушно улыбнулся Фил. — И если бы вы не были так слепы, видели бы, как я смотрю на Клинта. Всё, что я хотел, так передать вам фотографии от мистера Старка, который надеется, что вы примите правильное решение. Ваш брат смотрит на эту ситуацию с другой стороны. С нашей стороны.

— Что?

— Вы всё поняли, милая леди. Ваш брат у нас. И о ваших деяниях он не лучшего мнения. Всё-таки, стоило ему сказать, что девочка украдена.

— Не смейте…

— Я вас не боюсь, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я инвалид, у меня нет кисти левой руки, нападать на вас я не стану. Но вас всё равно не боюсь.

Встав, Фил поправил рукава пиджака и спокойно зашагал к машине, в которой его ждали Джеймс и Тони. Ванда вскрыла конверт с фотографиями, что оставил Коулсон, и смотрела, как на них сменялось выражение лица брата, пока он читал книгу сказок.


	13. — 13

_— Я истратил не всё*... Сохранил на дождливый день._   
_— Льёт, как из ведра, чёрт возьми._   
_© «Однажды в сказке»_   
_*о зелье истинной любви_

— И что теперь?

Джеймс, сложив руки на груди, смотрел на спящих Стива и Питера. Они уже час как вернулись, но Тони и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы исправить хоть что-нибудь. Старк вообще был подозрительно тихим. На сердце Тони лежал груз, и он не спешил предпринимать какие-либо действия, но знал, что исход всё равно _один_. Когда свет луны попал в окно, он вспомнил, что время не ждёт. Вирджиния тактично выгнала всех из кабинета и закрыла дверь, оставшись за нею.

Тони смотрел на длинные ресницы, вспоминая, как они приятно щекотали кожу, если Стив прижимался к нему слишком близко. Волосы на ощупь были точно такими, какими Тони их помнил, немного жестковатые, как и кожа на руках от постоянной грязной работы. Смотря на него, Тони думал о том, как Стивен попал во дворец.

Кажется, это был первый год, когда принц перестал видеть. Он встретил юного Стивена во время охоты, когда отстал от королевской «стаи» и не мог найти дорогу домой. И Стив стал его звездой в небе, путеводителем, компасом, а потом вовсе стал _всем_ , что у принца было.

Наконец, Тони смог увидеть его. Такого простого, но безумно красивого, и права была Вирджиния, восхвалявшая его лазурные глаза. Спустя долгих восемнадцать лет, Тони вновь коснулся его рук и щёк, волшебной звезды, что шрамом осталась на спине, к символу вечной любви. Он мог смотреть на него всю вечность, что Стив провёл бы во сне, но, к сожалению, время играло против них. Старк знал, что их ожидало сражение.

Тони склонился над Стивом и, последний раз взглянув, положил руку на щеку и поцеловал. Как только он коснулся губ, лёгкая ударная волна прошла сквозь него, точно так же как во время наложения заклятия и создания Сторибрука, и отстранился. Несколько секунд спустя Стив проснулся, широко раскрыв глаза и жадно хватая воздух.

— Тони? — пробормотал он. — Тони, где Питер? Он был со мной, в этом сне, он...

— Я здесь, — послышался голос Пита, и тот заворочался. Стив обернулся и обнял сына.

Отойдя подальше, Старк грустно улыбался. Он спас их, помог и теперь мог уйти с гордо поднятой головой, главное успеть покончить с Локи до того, как его сердце почернеет и перестанет биться. Ещё бы суметь рассказать об этом Стиву.

— Тони, — Стив снова обратился к нему, и Старк хотел что-то сказать, но не успел: Стив поднялся и поцеловал его, положив руки на талию, прижал к себе, словно забыв про Питера. — Я помню, Тони, — сказал он, отрываясь. — И тебя, и дворец, короля и королеву. Боже, мне так жаль, что я пропал. Я пытался убежать от неё, но не смог. Я хотел забрать тебя с собой, но не смог.

— Звезда моя, — лишь прошептал он в ответ, обнимая Стива, стискивая в объятиях, пока была такая возможность.

— Я нашёл его, — сказал Стив, смотря на Питера, который, кажется, был счастлив до безумия.

— Если в двух словах: на главной площади сейчас открылся портал, и нам надо успеть его закрыть до рассвета, — встрял Тони, хоть и не хотелось портить такой момент. Но времени оставалось всё меньше и меньше.

— Я останусь здесь, — подал голос Питер. — Почитаю вон с тем парнем.

В одной из камер по-прежнему сидел Пьетро. Тони, честно говоря, совсем забыл о нём.

Открыв дверь, Стив обнаружил небольшой, но довольно хороший отряд. Наташа, Джеймс, Сэм, Шэрон, Клинт, Фил, Джарвис и Вирджиния. Тони стал сразу же раздавать указания, Вирджиния отдала ему какие-то вещи, и тот пытался спрятать их в свои карманы.

Сходив за оружием, Стив раздал каждому по пистолету. Джарвис остался в участке, сторожить и оберегать Питера и Пьетро. Вирджиния спустилась в подвал, в небольшую комнату, в которой можно было наблюдать за всеми камерами города. Остальные направились ровно в то место, где они могли найти Лафейсона — на площадь.

Ветер поднялся нешуточный, ужасно противно бил в лицо. Локи стоял рядом с порталом и злобно смеялся. На его голове был привычный шлем с рогами.

— Вы уже проиграли, — громко сказал он, — шли бы по домам и смирно ждали смерти. Я заставлю вас страдать, а сам просто исчезну и буду править вашим королевством, мистер Старк.

— Закатай губу обратно, рогатый, — выкрикнула Наташа.

— И кто же меня остановит? Неужели ты?

Он снова засмеялся, ещё громче и заливистей. Сэм что-то кинул в его сторону, и вся площадь в мгновение наполнилась дымом.

Дым мало чем помог, но некоторые успели спрятаться. Тони и Стив остались стоять на месте, прикрывая друг друга. Локи драться не собирался, призывая армию из другого мира. Один за другим из портала выходили солдаты. Клинт подстреливал новоприбывающих дротиками с снотворным.

С частью армии пришлось сражаться, и каждый пытался прикрыть свою вторую половину. Фил отлично обходился с одной рукой, прикрывая стреляющего по врагам Клинта, Наташа и Джеймс не отходили друг друга, стреляя по ногам. Шэрон и Сэм неплохо справлялись с солдатами врукопашную. Тони бил их _огненными шарами_ , и Стив не мог не восхищаться этим.

— Почему ты не рассказывал мне, что можешь так?

— Я сам не знал.

Когда большая часть солдат была повержена, из портала, открывшегося шире, появился великан, отчаянно пытаясь раздавить всех их как муравьев. Тони отбивался как мог, но у остальных магического дара не имелось. Это стало большой проблемой.

Клинт отвлекал великана, стреляя в него. Стрелы то и дело отталкивались от его шлема и, ломаясь, падали на землю. И теперь всё казалось бесполезным, а из-за портала Тони слабел с каждой секундой. Казалось, что портал способен разорвать его сердце прямо сейчас, лишив возможности увидеть сына ещё раз. У Тони подмерзали пальцы, подгибались колени, когда он пытался сдержать великана.

Ему на помощь подоспела Ванда. Она воздвигла вокруг них большой щит, через который великан не мог пробиться, разгневав своим поступком Локи.

— Я думал, ты разумнее, — протянул Лафейсон, ударяя по щиту. — Но ты выбрала сторону слабых.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть план, — сказала Ванда, с надеждой смотря на Тони. — Действуй.

Доставая из кармана яркий камешек, Тони посмотрел на Локи в упор, прежде чем начать читать заклинание. Ванда узнала его по первым строкам и мысленно похвалила Тони за умное решение. Заклинание «окольцовывания» обычно применялось в других ситуациях, но здесь оно оказалось уместным. Тони вытащил два тонких браслета, которые вмиг оказались на руках Лафейсона, и продолжил читать.

По команде Ванда опустила поле, и Роджерс ринулся к Лафейсону. Когда Тони закончил читать заклинание, Стив запустил вверх небольшой золотой чайник, и тот затянул Лафейсона туда, словно джина.

— Лови его и бросай в портал! — крикнул Тони. Стив подчинился.

Локи больше не был проблемой. Но портал всё ещё был открыт. Ванда наложила какие-то чары, образовав стойкий щит вокруг, чтобы никто не смог выбраться оттуда.

— Когда портал закроется, я умру, — вдруг сказал Тони, решая, что уже нет смысла скрывать это от Стива. — Заклятие, павшее от моего поцелуя, запустило открытие портала. Моё сердце чернеет, и к рассвету оно зачерствеет полностью. Я только нашёл тебя и уже вынужден прощаться.

 

***

У победы горький привкус и большая цена, и если бы Стив знал, чего будет стоить эта победа, то никогда бы не приехал в этот город. Господи, ведь без него здесь все жили спокойно и относительно счастливо. Чем ближе подкрадывался рассвет, тем слабее становился Тони. Он умирал, мучительно и медленно, пока остальные радовались своему счастью.

Отпустив Пьетро, Тони отдал Ванде и шкатулку с сердцем Тора, предупреждая о страшном недуге, переселенным в него, попросил его найти и спасти. Поблагодарив его за всё, она решилась подойти к Наташе и Джеймсу, чтобы рассказать о пропавшей дочери.

— Она в одном из миров, и я помогу вам найти её, — сказала Ванда, виновато улыбнувшись. — Я должна извиниться за всё, и…

— Не нужно, — кивнул Джеймс, — ты спасла нам жизнь. Мы в расчёте.

Это было последним, что слышал Тони, прежде чем выйти из кабинета шерифа и вместе со Стивом спуститься вниз. Питера, отчаянно ринувшегося за ним, остановила Наташа, крепко держа.

Они спускались по лестнице очень долго, путь казался бесконечными, ноги - тяжелыми, и Тони предпочел бы, чтобы всё это скорее закончилось. Слишком невыносимо было видеть Стива, пытающегося выглядеть как можно счастливее, чтобы не портить и без того поганое настроение Тони. Это было тяжело.

Они устроились на тюремной койке. Стив уложил Тони, а сам сел рядом, положив его ноги на свои колени. Старк долго возился с подушкой, ослабевшими руками взбивая её. Стив наблюдал за ним, не отрывая глаз.

— Кажется, у всех всё хорошо, и больше нет смысла думать, что я всё испортил, — пробормотал Тони. — Теперь я виноват лишь перед тобой.

— Даже не смей так думать, — завозмущался Стив, — потому что чушь это всё. Я знал, во что всё это выльется, но так и не решился отступить назад. Так что мы оба одинаково виноваты. Я мог спасти тебя, вытащить из чёртового замка и пусть бы матушка твоя правила королевством. А мы с тобой были бы счастливы.

— Знаешь, я _убил_ свою мать, чтобы найти тебя, и всё ещё не жалею об этом поступке. После того, как её сердце рассыпалось в моей руке, я прозрел. Я наконец-то смог видеть как в день своего рождения.

— Мой отец убил мою мать, а мне пришлось убегать с Джеймсом и Наташей, чтобы спасти их. Кажется, с родителями нам обоим не свезло.

— Зато Питеру повезло, — вздохнул Тони, чуть повернувшись на бок. — У него есть ты. И мама наверняка была замечательной. Во всяком случае, красивой точно.

— Тони, — жалостливо протянул Стив. Он склонился над ним, и Старк потянулся на встречу. Руки, упирающиеся в тюремный матрас, дрожали. Стив сгреб Тони в охапку, чтобы тот не упал обратно.

У победы всегда горький вкус, из-за которого всё меркнет. Тони смотрел на своего Стива и улыбался, несмотря ни на что. Он не жалел ни о чём и был счастлив, что хотя бы эти недолгие часы он может побыть с ним.

— Покажешь мне звезду?

Теплота улыбки заменила ему всё, и этих восемнадцати лет как и не было.

 

***

Склонившись над картой, Ванда следила за струйкой крови, что текла по ней, ища заветную точку. Наташа продолжала держать руку над столом, хоть кровь с ладони уже не капала, но магия - вещь непредсказуемая, лучше не дразнить её, коль не уверен.

— Я думал, ты ищешь Тора, — сказал Бартон прямо под руку Ванде.

— Хочешь, можешь сходить за ним сам, — прошипела она с ненавистью.

— Эй, полегче, мы здесь все за одно. За короля. И это, знаешь ли, не я помогал подлецу захватить власть. Не я помог ему надоумить убитого горем правителя отправить всех в другой мир и забрать память.

— Ну, теперь ты всё вспомнил? — всё так же зло спросила Ванда. — И как, поговорил с Филом? Не стыдно за всё, что ты делал с моим братом…

— Тише, — Пьетро подошёл к ней сзади и положил руки на плечи. — Сосредоточься. Мы ищем девочку.

Когда Ванда успокоилась, Клинт, взяв шкатулку с сердцем, вышел из участка. Он стоял на крыльце, смотрел на ещё темное небо и думал над словами Ванды, от которых ему стало не по себе. Они преследовали его вплоть до здания, в котором прятали Питера. Портал всё ещё дымил на площади, но был спрятан в большой шар. Произведение искусства.

Найдя старую щитовую, Клинт включил питание. Вокруг желтых стен загорелись уличные фонари. Пнув камешек, он наблюдал, как тот летит, задевая собой другие, и затем тяжелым грузом падает в дальней точке. Клинт чувствовал себя примерно так же. Его сердце за сегодняшний стало биться по-другому, и глядя в глаза реальности, оно падало мертвым грузом. Кто же знал, что так получится.

Он вспомнил последние мгновения, когда заклятие начало действовать. Ему было страшно, но Фил... Был спокоен, и его губы даже не дрожали, хотя, Клинт уверен, он чувствовал всё тоже самое.

— Знаешь, король Эдвард спас мне жизнь, и поэтому я последовал за ним, — повернувшись, Клинт увидел Филиппа, который стоял около парадного входа и улыбался той самой спокойной улыбкой, которую Клинт так любил. — А твою мотивацию я так и не понял.

— Ну, Стив был мне другом, — пожав плечами, Клинт замешкался и не знал, стоит ли подходить ближе. — Да и король Эдвард спас тебе жизнь. И ему я обязан.

— Я слышал всё, что сказала Ванда. И я не злюсь, не в обиде. В конце концов, всё это время я сам не решался подойти к тебе и сказать всё то, что копилось годы.

— То есть?

— То есть я любил тебя все эти годы, Клинт. Все восемнадцать лет, что мы были здесь, не понимая, почему так складывалось.

— А сейчас? Что ты чувствуешь сейчас, принимая всё то, что произошло за эти восемнадцать лет?

— То же, что и раньше. Для меня не изменилось ничего.

Сердце вновь потяжелело, как камень. Клинт был не силах сдвинуться с места, когда так хотелось. Он чувствовал чёртов груз, наложенный этим миром, который тянул его в бездну. Ему нужна была помощь, чье-то плечо, на которое он мог опереться.

— Ты же пришел за Тором? Пойдем, составлю тебе компанию.

Отступить Клинт не мог, ведь это все равно, что струсить, а он не такой. Они вместе зашли в здание, спустились вниз, и Фил так умело прокладывал дорогу, что все казалось ужасно подозрительным. В подвале свет был отвратительный, желтый и блеклый, в котором тяжело было что-то разглядеть, глаза уставали за считанные секунды, стоило лишь немного напрячься.

Они проходили мимо многочисленных камер, заглядывая в каждую и ища следы. Послышался шорох, и Клинт ринулся на звук, забывая о мерах безопасности. Остановившись у одной из камер, он попытался выбить дверь, но успел только хорошенько пнуть ногой по замку, как оказался поваленным на пол, застеленный соломой. На противоположной камере стене, в том месте, напротив которого была его голова, красовался огромный нож. Клинт сглотнул, смотря на Фила, лежавшего рядом на старой, колючей соломе.

В один миг все изменилось. Фил был слишком близко, и вспоминая все, что между ними было, Клинт не выдержал, наконец поцеловав его. Перекинув ногу через Фила, он навис так, чтобы целовать его было удобнее, и почувствовал как на шею легла рука.

— Наверное, Тор в другом крыле, — подвёл итог Клинт, отрываясь.

Тора они нашли, он и вправду был в другом крыле здания, и там Бартон уже был внимательнее, не попадался в ловушки, обезвреживал их заранее. Тор был слаб, и пришлось тащить его на себе. По лестничному пролёту это оказалось почти невыполнимо, но Клинт справился. Когда они вышли наружу, портала уже не было видно, первые лучи солнца касались городских зданий.

 

***

Ванда с силой выбила дверь, магией перекрыв дорогу. Чтобы никто не смел сюда сунуться и всё исправить. Она боялась не успеть, боялась опоздать, но свято верила в то, что у нее еще было несколько минут в запасе.

В камере было тихо. Стив держал Тони на руках, по щекам текли слезы. Тони, кажется, уже не дышал. Она ускорила шаг, подошла совсем близко и увидела полные печали глаза. У Стива болело сердце.

— Слышишь меня, Стив? — он кивнул, и Ванда продолжила. — Я могу спасти его.

— Как?

— С помощью твоего сердца. Если его поцелуй разбудил тебя, то твоё сердце поможет ему остаться в живых. Ты уверен в своих чувствах? Потому что если что-то пойдет не так, то вы погибните. Оба.

В глазах загорелась надежда, и Стив смог лишь кивнуть. Губы раскрылись, чтобы сказать «да», но слезы не давали закончить начатое. Не долго думая, Ванда вонзила руку ему в грудь, и стало невыносимо больно. Спустя секунды он увидел своё сердце в её руках, большое и яркое, кажется даже сама Ванда была удивлена.

— Сейчас снова будет больно, — предупредила она, прежде чем разделить сердце на две части.

Стив мужественно переносил боль, стараясь не кричать, но не выходило. Он стиснул зубы, терпел, пока не почувствовал, как рука Ванды снова устремилась к нему в грудь и поставила сердце на своё место, тоже самое проделав с Тони.

Не было предела счастью, когда Тони открыл глаза. Стив заулыбался, сквозь слёзы, покрывая поцелуями его щеки. Руки потеплели, кожа стала румянее. Как это возможно, он не знал. Он просто был рад, что всё хорошо. Рад тому, что Тони снова был с ним. _Живой_.

— Спасибо, что вернули мне брата, Ваше Величество, — Ванда поклонилась и ушла, решив, что этим двоим ещё есть, что обсудить.


	14. — 14. Эпилог

Тони сидел на столе. Штаны болтались на одной ноге, но это ему в общем-то не мешало. Ни ранее, ни тем более сейчас. Стив благодарно целовал его, обнимая.

— Ты так и не сказал мне, — начал Стив, оборвав поцелуй, — хочешь ли ты остаться здесь или предпочтешь вернуться в родной мир.

— Давай останемся, — сказал Тони, обнимая Стива за шею, делая паузы между словами, чтобы поцеловать. — Ты - мой шериф, я - твой мэр. Романтика. Здесь у нас есть сын, так что к черту замки, королевства, слуг и подданных. Они сами разберутся.

— Секс в одной из камер полицейского участка - романтика, секс на рабочем столе мэра - тоже, — усмехнулся Стив, зарываясь носом в темные волосы. — Я привык к этому миру, Тони. Я привык к тебе. И твои глаза… Ты можешь видеть.

— Я же говорил, это из-за матушки.

— Всё равно, — прошептал Стив. — Если что, мы в любой момент можем вернуться. А пока… Мне здесь нравится.

Обняв Тони сильнее, Стив кинул взгляд на экран компьютера. На видео с камер было четко видно, что кто-то входит в здание, и он закопошился. Он только успел застегнуть молнию на штанах, а Тони и вовсе сел голой задницей на стул, подбирая болтающуюся штанину, чтобы та внезапно не вылезла из-под стола, когда появились Джеймс и Наташа.

Стив и Тони с увлечением смотрели в экран компьютера, смотря запись камер наблюдения с местной драки недельной давности.

— Не помешали? — Наташа постучала пальцами по косяку двери.

— У нас новости, — сказал Джеймс, держа жену за руку. Стив приметил те самые кольца на их пальцах и улыбнулся. — Ванда рассказала нам, где искать нашу дочь. Она в другом мире, на острове. И мы хотим поехать за ней. И нам бы не помешала помощь друзей.

Стив и Тони переглянулись.

— Ну, — первым отмер Тони, — думаю, мы можем взять небольшой отпуск. Тебе же есть кого оставить вместо себя?

— Шэрон справится, — кивнул Стив. — А кто ещё едет с вами?

— Вы первые, кого мы позвали.

— Думаю, Фил и Клинт согласятся составить нам компанию, — подхватил мысль Тони. — И я уговорю тихоню Брюса. Нам же пригодится в дороге доктор? И возьмем с собой Питера, а? Семейное путешествие всё-таки.

— Пойду, обрадую его и скажу, чтобы собирал вещи, — поцеловав Тони в щеку, Стив удалился.

 

***

— Серьезно, корабль? — удивился Тони, остановившись.

— Вы уверены? — спросил Стив. Так, на всякий случай.

— Да, — сказал Джеймс, уверено кивнув.

— И на нём мы сможем добраться до этого странного острова? Как его там называют? — засомневался Стив.

— Не сомневайтесь во мне, мистер Роджерс.

Повернувшись на голос, Стив увидел одноглазого рыбака.

— Эй, а меня с собой возьмете? — спросил Сэм, взваливая дорожную сумку себе на плечо.

— Пап, а там круто? — Питер смотрел на корабль и улыбался.

— Там приключения.


End file.
